You'll Always Be Mine No Matter What
by bunnylov3r22
Summary: SEQUEL TO VAMPIRE LOVE! They continue on their romance and have very shocking surprises that run into their path that arent easy to deal with...the boys wont stop at anything to keep their girls safe! KaoruxButch MiyakoxBoomer MomokoxBrick BunnyxBlake RhythmxBlast
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Im back for of this cause i love vampire love stories! I've taken all your reviews into consideration and ill try to do all of them i can! Except i wanna make one thing clear, im not doing lemons lol... i dont feel like doing all that, but i will mention a tiny bit that i can! ^_^ Anyways i will try my best to make it enjoyable! :D:D**_

* * *

_**(1 year later)  
**_

_**No One's P.O.V  
**_

_**For the past year the girls have been living happily with the boys, everything as perfect since the day they got there. But the girls noticed the lack of quality romance time and decided to go on a 'honeymoon' with the boys since they haven't really done that yet. On their honeymoons they got even closer than ever, and since there were no villains or anything to stop them, they have been able to spend every waking minute.  
**_

_**Butch and Kaoru decided to take a honeymoon too Hawaii to enjoy surfing and the romantic beach dinners.**_

_**Brick and Momoko went to Paris for their honeymoon, and they enjoyed the art, tours and romantic night spa and dinner ;D  
**_

_**Blast and Miku went to Hollywood for their honeymoon and rented one of the best hotels with one of the best spas.  
**_

_**Boomer and Miyako went on a honeymoon to Maui touring jungles and gardens and having quiet quality picnics and romantic nights ^_^  
**_

_**Blake and Bunny decided on Venice, Italy, since they both also love Italian foods and the romantic boat rides :)  
**_

_**For a month they stayed at their destinations and just relaxed, toured, did exciting new things, including sex ;P **  
_

_**But eventually they decided that they wanted to go home and see each other again. Especially since Kaoru got an exciting letter that meant she just had to get everyone to come with her back home to Townsville.  
**_

_**Boomer's P.O.V **_**  
**

I glanced one last time out the window. Im gonna miss this, but i suppose its not all bad going back. Ill get to see my bros again. I wonder what luck they had with their girls. I glanced at Miyako who was sleeping next to me on the airline to Townsville. She is just so cute and sexy. Her light blue eyes shot open.

"Boomer..." She smiled touching my cheek. "Sorry i fell asleep again"

"No problem Bubbly" I said also smiling.

"You know" She said leaning over me to glance out the window. "I am going to miss the quality time"

"You dont even know" I said laughing. She giggles.

"I hope all the other girls had fun" She says buckling back up.

"This is what i love so much about you" I say. "You think about others alot"

"So do you" She smiles. She gives me a big kiss that makes me want more.

"You know, i wonder where Kaoru wants us to go with her" I say trailing off. Miyako blinks.

"Hmm well...i got nothing" She says. Then she yawns again.

"Miyako-chan, you should go back to sleep, ill wake you when we land" I said stroking her hair. She smiles and stretches but soon falls asleep.

_**Butch's P.O.V (At the airport)**_

We walked off into the airport and i stared at my beautiful wife. She glanced at me and blushed a little.

"You should go get our bags Butch" She says. Her voice is like drugs for my ear, if thats even possible.

"Fine, cupcake but you gotta come with me" I said wrapping my arms around her. When i put both my hands on her butt she turns a little red and wiggles away.

"B-Butch, not in an airport" She almost yells. I chuckle at her.

"You had no problem back in Hawaii" I say. The blush leaves her face.

"Yeah, cause there we were alone" She smirks. "Anyways i gotta use the restroom retard"

"Then ill wait for you" I said.

"Your so stubborn" She says. "But okay..."

"Alright then lets go sexy" I said as we started walking. She turns around at the door.

"Now your not following me in" She says walking in. I smirked as i looked around the airport with my back on the wall.

"Butch? Is that you?" I turned around and saw my brother Brick, with Momoko.

"Brick! Momoko!" I shouted in surprise. "Wow, i didnt think we'd see anyone yet"

"Same here" Momoko giggled.

"So how was your vacation?" Brick grinned.

"Words cant describe it" I said.

"Same here" Brick said pulling Momoko to him. She was smiling and blushing too.

"Where is Kaoru?" Momoko asked.

"In the bathroom" I said. "Listen i need to get our stuff can you make sure she doesnt go anywhere alone?"

"Sure Butch" Brick smirked. "Possesive as ever" I smirked the comment off and ran to the luggage. It was easy to find mine and her's were lime green so that didnt take long either.I turned around and bumped into someone.

"Jeez sorry man" I said. My eyes grew. Blast. "Blast?"

"Butch!" Blast said in surprise. Someone suddenly jumped on my back.

"Hello Butch!" Miku said giggling. "Did ya have some fun on your honeymoon?" I laughed and shook her off.

"Sure did" I smirked. "Follow me, i gotta get back to Kaoru and Brick is there too with Momoko"

"Awesome!" Blast said grabbing Miku. "Lets roll Miku-babe"

"Sure" She said laughing. We walked over and i found Kaoru grinning at me.

"Hey sexy, i grabbed your bags for you" I purred kissing her.

"Thanks" She smiled. "Its nice to see you again Miku and Blast"

"Yeah hey guys, i was just trying to get her to spill the contents of this so called 'special letter" Momoko said.

"Oh yeah, i wanted to know too" Miku grinned.

"Not until everyone else is here!" Kaoru glared.

"Girls!" Miyako said running straight from Boomer to KAoru and Miku. "I've missed you girls so much!"

"Miyako!" They smiled. They all hugged and started to chat. Boomer ran up with their bags and grabbed Miyako's hips.

"Please dont suddenly run from me again Miyako, it scared me" Boomer smiled. Miyako kissed him.

"Soooo did you have a nice time?" I smirked at Boomer. He turned red.

"Lots of fun!" He said grinning back and making Miyako blush.

"Now we need to find those purple people" Brick said sighing.

"Hehe purple people" Miku giggled.

"I see them!" Kaoru yelled. "BLAKE! USA!OVER HERE!"

"Kaoru! Kaoru!" Usa said running toward her. She gave us all strong hugs.

"Yo Blake" I said.

"Hey guys, nice to see ya" Blake said tugging on Usa's hoodie.  
**  
**"So now we are all finally together again!" Miyako cheered. "This is good"

"Yes, we can catch up" Momoko grinned at the girls.

"Okay but lets go back to our house" Kaoru said. "I wanna show you guys the letter there"

"Good cause i wanna know so bad" Boomer chuckles.

"Then, lets not wait any longer!" I said grabbing Kaoru's waist.

"I also have a surprise for you all" Miku says grinning at us, Blast looks away and tries not to smile. I glance at him and back to Kaoru.

"Lets get going sexy" I told her. She nods and we all run out to the taxi's.

"Why dont you girls just ride on our backs?" Blake smiles at Usa.

"Or in our arms" I say flirtatiously. Kaoru and the other girls smile and nod.

"No long taxi ride. YEAH!" Usa says raising a fist. I missed her randomness... me and Boomer grabbed our girls bridal style and Brick,Blast, and Blake put the girls on their backs. I curious about Miku's secret. Since we already know where we are going because we've lived there for the past 11 months it only took 3 minutes to get there super speed.

"Home sweet home" Blast commented when we set the girls down.

"Yes, i have missed the decorations hehe" Miyako giggled hugging Boomer close.

"So sexy, should we go inside or not to tell them?" I asked her. She smiled up at me.

"Hmm should go inside right?" She said laughing. I bent down and gave her a kiss. And then another, and another. We went inside and sat down.

"Okay Kaoru, show us the letter!" Momoko said. Kaoru got it out and unfolded it.

"I got it two days ago" She said putting it on the table with a big smile. They looked at it and they all gasped. I chuckled cause i knew they would do that.

(This is what the letter looks like)

_This invitation invites you to be a part in the marriage of: Clover Leigh Banks (made up the last two names XD) and Dai Mastubara_

_They would enjoy your support!  
_

_(End of letter)  
_

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Usa shouts.

"EEEEEE! They are getting married!" Momoko squealed with heart eyes.

"Yup, im the maid of honor too" Kaoru said. "For some reason i nearly cried when she asked me"

"Its true you should have seen i-" Kaoru elbows me "Sorry"

"Awww im soo happy for them!" Miyako says spinning around to Boomer. "I love weddings"

"Yeah me too!" Miku said.

"This is great news!" Blake yells. "When is it?"

"Its this weekend, which is 2 days away" Kaoru says.

"Ha, they are getting married!" Brick said. "Unbelievable"

"Oh gosh, girls" Miyako said turning around. "We need our best dresses! This is my first wedding!"

"Okay just calm down" Usa said. "We have very pretty dresses, one of em will work!"

"Yup, good idea" Momoko said. Then i turned around and faced Miku.

"So im dying to know you surprise!" I shouted.

"Well..." She said and got everyone's attention. "Im a full vampire now" All our mouths except for Blast's fell to the floor.

"YOU ARE A VAMPIRE!" WE yelled. She nods with a smirk. I stare at Blast.

"She wanted it" Blast said pulling her close. "Now we're together in the same way"

"Y-your a vampire and i didnt even notice i couldnt smell your blood" Brick said dumbfounded.

"Maybe because you were used to our smells" Momoko pointed out. I calmed down and hugged Kaoru. She stared at me and then to Blast.

"I cant believe that" She says grinning.

"Well now i feel i can understand him more" Miku giggles. She gives Blast a hug and kiss.

"And now she's all mine" Blast smirks squeezing her.

"Wait till your in the room for that" Blake comments making us laugh.

"So Dai has a wedding with Clover your used to be servant, and Miku is now a vampire" Boomer stated.

"What a day for surprises" Miyako giggles.

"So what do you girls wanna do now?" I asked staring at KAoru. She looks down as we get up.

"Just get a snack and hang out?" Boomer offers.

"Sure" We said. Kaoru suddenly groans.

"Ugh that airplane took its toll on me" She says holding her stomach and mouth and runs into the bathroom.

"Airsick?" Miyako asked.

"Yea she said she wasn't feeling sick until we got on the plane" I said smiling. And she cuddled with me the whole time too:)

"Well we can wait for her to come back out" Momoko said. "Then we can all talk about our vacations" Brick smirked.

"Sure good idea" Blake said. Usa jumped on his lap and kissed him. I keep thinking, if Kaoru got airsick why would it be that time, when she is used to flying because of her super powers? Idk maybe its a first time for everything. I think too much!

* * *

_**Hope you like it, its late and im tired but dont worry ill update soon. I also have way more surprises in this story for you :) I hope you guys enjoy this and have a great day/night! ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews on my first chapie ;D! Anyways i hope you enjoy this one just like all my**_** others(:**

* * *

_**Brick's P.O.V**_

"So Venice sounds pretty exciting" Momoko giggled glancing at me. We were all glancing at Butch who was staring at the bathroom door.

"Whats taking Kaoru so long?" Usa said with a worried look. Blake looked at Butch.

"I hope she didnt catch a flu on the plane" Butch said looking paniced. Miyako stood up.

"Ill go check up on her" She says smiling and walking toward the door. I looked down at Momoko.

"Dont worry Momoko" I said lifting her chin. "Its okay"

"Thanks Brick"

"Hey Blossom, you went to Paris right?" Miku smiled. "How was that? Awesome right" Momoko's face lit up.

"OMG YES!" She squeaked. "It was so romantic, truely wonderful!"

"Yea especially at night" I winked and she elbows my stomach blushing. Usa and Miku giggled.

"Well im glad we were able to go and have fun" Blake said smiling down to Usa. Butch suddenly stood up with a worried glance when Miyako comes out with Kaoru. Kaoru didnt look all good. She was sweating and was a little paler.

"I think i caught something" Kaoru sighs when Miyako hands her over to Butch.

"Dotn worry ill cook you something warm." Butch said carrying her bridal style to their room.

"Oh no" Momoko said looking at Miyako.

"Did she say anything?" I asked Miyako. Miyako sat down on boomer and looked at me.

"Yea, that her stomach was killing her and she has a headache, not to mention a slight fever" Miyako said hugging her knees.

"That sounds like a stomach bug" Blast frowned. Miku stands up and pulls Blast up.

"Us girls need to change" She says. I looked at Momoko and she smiled.

"Okay" Boomer says helping Miyako up. I grabbed Momoko wrists gentley and we headed for our room. I closed the door behidn us and locked it.

"Dont worry, Butch will take good care of Kaoru" I said staring at Momoko. She turned around and nodded.

"Yeah thanks Brick" She says. She heads for the closet. I find a dark red jacket and white shirt and put them on.

"Hey Momo, how does this look?" I asked her smirking. She turns around a blushes.

"It looks hot on you Bricky" She says giggling. "I found my outfit" I looked at her and she looks back at me and grabs some shoes. I turned back around and started looking for some cool jeans to wear. I found some that had rips and a couple of holes. I put them on and turned around. Her outfit made her look so adorable and i felt i wanted to kiss her. She was wearing a light pink hat with her long hair (to her waist) down, a light pink tank top with a silver belt that and a hot pink skull in the middle, she also had a light pink skirt that looked conneted and light pink boots that stopped above the knee cap. Her belt has chains hanging from it, her hands have pink fingerless gloves on them that stop below her elbow.

"You look beautiful Momoko" I said going to her and kissing her.

"Thanks you" She says kissing my cheeks. We head for the door and i open it for her. "I cant wait to see the other girls."

_**Usa(Bunny) 's P.O.V**_

I pulled Blake in our room and sealed the door. I ran to my closet and started picking the cute stuff. I grabbed a cute purple skirt and a white tank top, a purple choker, and white thigh high socks with cute purple i grabbed my lucky bunny clip and snapped it in my hair. I turned around to see Blake there smiling at me.

"Hello there beautiful" He says snatching my waist.

"Hey sexy" I giggled looking at him. He wore a black shirt with a long dark purple jacket over it, sexy blue jeans with rips, and cute purple shoes.

"I like your outfit" Blake says cuddling me.

"Thanks, i like yours too" I say resting my head on him. "Shall we go back now?"

"Sure, lets go" He replies leading me into our room and out teh door. I walked downt eh stairs and saw Momoko.

"Aww cute outfit Momo!" I said hugging her.

"Yours is even cuter!" She exclaims. We giggle and look toward the doorway. Miku came in riding on Blast's back.

"Awesome clothes Miku" I said giving a thumbs up. She had on a long shirt that compliments her curves, it was white with a bunch of random designs on it in black. I could make out music notes, guitar,swirls, and peace signs. Under her shirt she wore black tights and punk star white boots on her feet. Lets not forget her hair was still in her signature style (side ponytail) in a white fuzzy band, she wore black bracelets on her wrists.

"Thanks, i chose black in white instead of orange today" She laughs.

"I can see that" Blake laughed with her.

"Gosh girls you sure have adorable outfits!" Miyako says coming in with Boomer (hooked arms).

"ARE YOU KIDDING!" I yelled hugging her. "YOUR A FASHION GODESSS!" She was wearing two cute blue ribbons in her curly pigtails, except her curly pigatils were low not high. She had on a blue diamond necklace, blue mini jacket , blue fingerless gloves (all outlined in dark blue) , she had a sky blue tank top connected with a sky blue skirt, on her waist she had a dark blue plain belt with a multi-colored peace sign in the middle, on her feet were blue boots (stopped below the knee).

"Thanks but i like all of yours alot" She giggles.

"I love everything, especailly the peace sign" Miku laughs pointing towards Miyako's waist.

"Thank you" Miyako blushes.

"So is Kaoru coming down with Butch?" Brick asked looking at Boomer. (Boomer and Miyako's room is right beside theirs)

"Yes" Boomer smiled. "See for yourself" He points at the doorway. You could see Kaoru grinning (but she still looked weak) and Butch smirking. They walked into teh room and all of us girls went crazy and fell to the floor anime style.

"Usa?" Blake sweat dropped. He helped me up and i blew up again.

"OMG WHEN YOU DECIDE TO DRESS CUTE YOU REALLY MEAN IT KAORU!" I shouted. Kaoru stares at us. Miyako and Momoko jump up and hug Kaoru. Kaoru wore a black mini jacket with a hood (mini hoodie jacket style ;D), a green tanktop, black mini skirt, long thigh high socks (stripes green and black), and shin high black boots.

"KAORU I LOVE IT! LOVE IT!" Miku yelled. Kaoru sweat drops.

"I told you not to make me dress liek this Butch" Kaoru says. Butch sweat drops and looks at us.

"Isnt she cute?" He smirks. We all nod with stars for eyes.

"So Kaoru you feel better?" Miyako asked.

"Only a little, throwing up helped" Kaoru said scratching her head. She doesnt like all this attention hehe...

"Im glad, in a way" I said laughing. "Do you have a fever?"

"Slightly" She answers. "Can we just watch or do something else?"

"Yes" Momoko answered. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Ill get it!" I yelled running for the phone. I put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Bunny, i wanted to tell you something"_

"Okay Clover, we are all listening"

"_Okay good. Im bringing by your brides maid dresses and the maid of honor's dress"_

"AWESOME! Now we dont have to worry about buying some"

"_Yup, see you in a couple of hours, Buttercup, DAi is coming with me"_

"She heard, cya Clover"

_"Bye Bunny"_

click

"You guys heard right?" I said looking at them.

"YES! DAI AND CLOVER ARE COMING!" KAoru yelled happily. I guess so...

"We dont have to worry about shopping" Brick sweat dropped.

"Thank god" Blast laughed.

"So what are we going to do for a couple fo hours?" Miku asked twisting her fingers.

"Umm a movie?" Butch suggested.

"Which movie?" Kaoru asked looking at him.

"That i have no idea" He smirks.

"King kong" Blake says suddenly dying out in laughter with Boomer.

"Are you guys okaY?" Brick smiled looking toward is laughing brothers.

"This fool said king kong" Boomer laughed.

"I dont know why, i looked at Miyako and just thought of it" Blake laughed. Me and Miyako sweat dropped.

"Why would i remind you of King Kong?" Miyako asked. I giggled.

"The main girl is blonde" I said. Kaoru laughed with Miku.

"Oh god, that movie where that one guy was swallowed up by a leech i think?" Momoko said gagging. I fell to teh floor laughing and it only made it worse for the guys who were hugging themselves on the floor laughing.

"Ahh... a leech?" Miyako cried.

"Lets watch it! Im curious now" I said running to the movies. I searched everywhere and finally they came bakc here too. Blake find it and hands it to me. "Thanks" I put it in and press play. We all scatter to the couches and sit on our mates laps so there would be enough room.

"Ugh i hate comericals" Butch commented laying his head on Kaoru's back. Kaoru turned her head and saw him sulking.

"Its your fault for breaking the remote" I say to Blake giggling. He sweat drops.

"I never meant to sit on it" Blake commented with narrowed eyes. "Thats why it stays on a TABLE" I laughed a little harder. His voice is funny right now.

"Blah blah, shut up so i can hear" Boomer said scooting closer to the end.

_***20 MINUTES LATER***_

Brick burst out laughing suddenly and i couldnt help but laugh too.

"You know, its hilarious" Brick said. "A random guy asking for your size."

"If you ask me she should have punched him" Kaoru grinned.

"My reaction would honesty be her reaction" Momoko laughed.

"Shhhh" The blues said. Their eyes were glued to th screen. I heard Blake laugh. Suddenly Kaoru jumped up from her seat and ran to the bathroom again.

"She must have not threw it all up yet" I whispered to Blake in a sad tone. Butch got up and ran to the bathroom after her.

_**Kaoru's P.O.V**_

I got up and ran to the bathroom. As soon as i got there i threw up violently. What the hell is wrong with me. Stomach bug my ass... Suddenly i threw up again and i saw Butch there. I shook by head for him to go away and i ended up throwing up again.

"B-butch go-" I coughed.

"No" He stared. "In sickness and in health" I giggled a little. I swished water in my mouth and spit it in the toliet and flushed it.

"This flu is getting my upset" I said feeling my forehead.

"It'll pass through, you just need to throw it up" He says trying to smile. I stare at the cabnet.

"Butch" I say weakly. "Can you get me a cold wrag?" He imediately gets up and walk out of the room. I watch him leave and then locked the door. I gulped hard and then looked at the cabnet. I opened it and found what i was looknig for. Even tho i dont know why it would be there anyways. Now to test my theory...

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed that! ^_^ R&R Please! I would love to see some reviews! :D:D Have a good day/night and happy reading! Btw if you have any major major major... questions, then PM me :) and ill answer them teh best i can, but im not ruining any of my surprises! (:**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Again as i always say, thanks for the reviews and i promise your questions will be answered throughout the story! Please enjoy my story**_

* * *

_**Miyako's P.O.V**_

I sat down on the couch and stared at the wet wrag Butch had just given to me. He told me he really needed me to give it to Kaoru-san.

_***Flashback***_

_Butch walks fast out of the bathroom and Brick pauses the movie right on hte part where the Captain meets Anne and flirts._

_"Whats up? Is she okay?" Brick asked. I glanced at the door and saw Kaoru lock it._

_"She wants a cold wrag" He says fast._

_"Butch, i think we need to hunt" Blast says getting up with Miku._

_"What? Just randomly liek this?" Butch asks surprised. Even i was. I pushed my closer to Boomer._

_"He's right, Miku hasnt hunted in a while and neither have we" Blake said speaking up._

_"But Kaoru-"_

_"Give Miyako the wrag Butch, and lets go" Boomer said._

_"But wait, why now?" Momoko said sitting up from Brick staring at him. _

_"Because its better now, than before Clover and Dai come" He asnwered. Suddenly Butch was in front of me and Boomer and he looked at me serious._

_"Give it to her, and take care of her" He said handing me the wrag._

_"Y-yes, dont worry Butch" I said looking down. Boomer stood up and kissed my cheek._

_"We'll be back girls" Miku said smiling. With that they opened the window and left. Usa stood up and closed it._

_***end of flashback***_

I stood up and walked to teh bathroom. I was about to knock when she opened the door. She looked horrified. I can tell teh other girls saw the look on her face as clearly as i did because they stood up.

"Wher eis Butch?" KAoru said without chaning emotion.

"Kaoru are you-?" I tried asking but she stopped me.

"Where did Butch go?" She asked again deep breathing.

"Hunting, but what is wrong?" Momoko demanded in a worried tone.

"Im..." She stared at us. "Just feeling worse than usual that all" She gave a weak smile. I dont know whats going on but i do know that when she smiles like that she's hiding something.

"Kaoru, please tell us whats wrong" Usa said. Kaoru glanced at the wrag in my hands and i handed it to her. She used it all over her face.

"Like i said, im not feeling any better" She said looking at us. "Wheres Miku?"

"Um she went hunting too" I said. Kaoru nodded.

"I almost forgot, so were alone?" She asks.

"Yes, but come on maybe you should sit down" Momoko said pulling her to the couch. We sit down and stare at her.

"What?" She said laying down. Something is bothering her.

"I think your lying" Momoko said narrowing her eyes.

"Why did you lock the door after Butch left?" Usa asked. I also stared at her with questioning eyes. She sighed.

"I didnt want him to see me throw up, im telling you the truth, i thought best friends believed each other" She said angry.

"Sorry" We muttered.

"But we are just worried about you" I said smiling.

"Well ill be fine, im just feeling worse, but it'll get better" She says looking away.

"Well do you want to continue the movie?" Usa asked looking down. Kaoru nodded sitting up. We sat on the same couch except i sat on the floor in front of them so they could have room. Momoko pressed play and it started at the captain again.

"Secretly that captain is kinda cute" Momoko giggled. I stared at Momoko and giggled. Usa smiled at Momoko.

"Not really" Kaoru commented with a laugh.

"Im just joking" Momoko huffed at Kaoru.

"Ha, i love how dramatic it is when she steps on the thing to go on board" Kaoru laughed. I nodded with a giggle. Suddenly there was a loud thump near the front door and Usa nearly fell on the floor. I stood up.

"Ill get it" I said. 'I thought it was going to be another hour' I thought while opening the. Clover smiled and waved and Dai carried a big box.

"Hello Bubbles!" Clover said high fiving me.

"Hello guys come in please" I said watching as they came in. I closed the door and Kaoru looked so happy to see Dai.

"Hello sister" Dai said hugging her. "You dont look so good."

"Im sick" Kaoru said looking away.

"Well i brought your dres KAaoru" Clover smirked.

"Clover, it better be a good one" Kaoru glared. Me and Momoko laughed.

"Here" She said taking it out. It was sparkling green (strapless, flares out) with beautiful green shoes. "The dress in silk"

"This doesnt look like a dress for a wedding" Kaoru commented taking it.

"Well it is for mine" Clover winked. She turned towards Usa.

"Your purple dress, its also silk" Clover said tossing it to her. It was spaggitti strap and lavender purple with a purple diamond belt. Clover tossed me the same dress but in blue and pink for Momoko.

"Aww i love it" I said hugging it.

"I knew you'd say that" Dai laughed. "Where is Butch?"

"They boys are hunting with Miku" Momoko said eyeing Kaoru.

"Miku is hunting?" Clover said wide eyed. "Does that mean-?"

"Yes" Kaoru said smirking. Dai's eyes grew wide too.

"Well umm thats good, here's her bridemaids dress" Clover said handing it too me. It was the same but in orange.

"Well its too bad we wont get to see them" Dai said sighing.

"Why?" Kaoru asked.

"We have to go, im working and she is going to her dress fitting" Dai smiled.

"Oh" Kaoru frowned. "Well have fun"

"Sorry Kaoru" Dai said with Clover. They waved and left out the door. I locked it back.

"Dont worry, you'll see more of him" Momoko said patting her shoulder.

"Yeah i know" Kaoru said with a sad face. Usa looked down and frowned.

"Kaoru if you gave me the stomach bug ill kill you" Usa said groaning.

"Are you not feeling good either?" I asked worried.

"Ugh no, or maybe im just hungry" She said.

"Ill make us some snake cakes" Momoko offered.

"Yes please" I said holding ym stoamch. "Im hungry too"

"Me 3! Can you please cook pizza?" Kaoru asked.

"Umm okay" Momoko smiled going into the kitchen.

"Pizza?" Usa giggled.

"I really want some, so what?" Kaoru frowned looking down. Momoko walked back in with a worried look.

"Do you smell something burning?" She asked. I sniffed the air. Sure enough.

"Are you burning th pizza or what?" Usa giggled. Momoko frowned and shook her head.

"I havent cooked yet, im nto that fast" She said.

"Well, it smells like the upstairs" Kaoru said getting up.

"Kaoru wait, let me go, your not well" I said standing up. i began upt he stairs and opened one of the doors.

"Miyako is anything burnign up there?" Kaoru and Momoko called out.

"No!" I replied. Just then window crashing noises happened in Kaoru and Butch's room. I freaked out and backed up. Suddenly their door flung wide open and a big ugly monster emerged from the flames in Kaoru's room. Without wasting another second i ran downt he stairs.

"GIRLS! RUN!" I yelled running as fast as i can. Teh monster jumped in front of me and i screamed. Usa was close to behind it and she screamed.

"OMG!" Usa screamed.

"USA RUN OUT! GET THE GIRLS AND RUN OUT!" I screamed running away from it. It only jogged after me. I must not be what its after, thank god. I ran inside the attic and found our power belts. "Found it-"

"WHERE IS SHE?" I turned around frightened the monster was close to me. It sniffed me or something. "Your not her, so where is she?" I noticed he had a gasoline can in his hands. It has already been torn up and if he chased me...

GAS IS ALL OVER THE HALLWAY AND STAIRS!

"I DONT KNOW!" I yelled at the monster. I hugged the belts to my chest and saw it coming towards me more. My only hope is to jump from the attic window, thank god its not far down. Girls please get out okay! I jumped out the window and a few glass shards got into my right leg, one in my arm. I got up and ran into teh woods. WHY did we have to live in the woods?

"MIYAKO!" Kaoru screamed when she saw the house explode. I ran toward her voice and found them with scared expressions.

"Im okay..." I sighed looking at the house. Not this again... more trouble we cant get away from.

"What was that thing?" Usa screamed.

"You got our belts!" Momoko said releived. i handed it to them.

**"HYPER BLOSSOM"**

**"POWERED BUTTERCUP"**

**"ROLLING BUBBLES"**

**"JUMPING BUNNY!"**

"Now what Blossom?" Bunny cried.

"Dotn worry, lets find the boys and Miku!" Blossom said flying in the air. Suddenly a huge roar filled the air and we knew, that thing was coming after us. We flew intot eh air as fast as we could.

"Bubbles what did that thing want?" Buttercup demanded.

"It wanted a girl, but i dotn know who, he told me i wasnt her" I said trying to stay calm. "I think its you Buttercup"

"Why me?" Buttercup yelled.

"BEcause it started a fire to blow up the house, in your room" I said glancing at her. It was slient for about 5 minutes.

"Its not a good idea to fly" Blossom said after we got cut by another branch. "The trees are too high and we keep getting cut by vines and branches" We landed on the groudn and took deep breaths, then Bunny threw up.

"Ugh" She said. "I really needed food"

"Dont worry, we can do this and find the boys" Blossom smiled. This is what i loved about Blossom, she never gives up her hope and she never gives up on us. We all know that we have no idea where we are now, or which way the boys took with Miku. But she still tries to give us hope.

"Why did this happen?" I cried. Tear flowed down my cheeks. "We could have blown up!"

"Dont worry Bubbles" Blossom cheered. "Boomer and the others are okay at least, and we can find them" I nodded with a slight smile. we began walking and Blossom used her yoyo to cut the branches and vines etc... in the corner of my eye i saw Buttercup look down at herself and then sighed,

"Whats wrong?" I asked. She looked at me alarmed.

"Nothing! Im just scared for Butch" She sighed looking down. I smiled at her. I know everything will be okay! I hope so, at least we arent all alone... Plus i dont think that thing is chasing us anymore.

_**Miku's P.O.V**_

Running. Running super fast, so fast that it shouldnt be possible. Im praying to god the girls are alright, i dont know what happened but we heard an explosion. Im glad we all got at least one thing to eat before we left. This strength is doing us good.

"What the hell could taht have been?" Butch yelled while we were running.

"I dont know but its not good!" Brick yelled. Boomer just looked super pissed off.

"I swear ill kill anything that hurts our girls" Boomer said. I looked at Blast who stared at me.

"I should have stayed behind, i needed too" I said.

"Dont worry, id i know the girls, they are okay" Blake commented for Blast.

"Your right" Brick said smiling. "Momoko is smart"

"Kaoru is strong" Butch said smirking.

"Usa is crazy, but in a good way" Blake laughed softly.

"And Bubbles will keep them together" Boomer smiled. "Same as Blossom." We all stopped at and stared in horror. Before us, was our house in flames.

"NOOOOOO!" We yelled.

"GIRLS!" I yelled running around.

"MIYAKO!" Boomer yelled. "MOMOKO? KAORU? USA!"

"USA!" Blake yelled running inside.

"BLAKE!" Blast yelled holding him back. I saw what Blast saw and pinned the boys before they burned trying to go in.

"WTF?" Brick yelled pushing me off.

"Look" i pointed to the ground. "Outside the attic window, there are single footprints"

"It smells like Miyako's scent!" Boomer said relieved. "They went into the woods!"

"I smell something esle" Butch growled. "i just dont know what it is" I glanced at the ground for mor prints and saw something.

"Guys look" I said picking it up. Brick smirked.

"I knew Blossom was smart, she's leaving us a trail" Brick commented.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Blake said serious. "Lets follow Miyako's footprints, im sure it'll lead us to them all"

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this little surprise! There are still more... hehe ^_^ Anyways read and REVIEW! :D:D Enjoy this and as usual ill say: have a good day/night!(:**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for your support guys, i have another surprise for you in this chapie! Plus i read a story and saw the author comments on the reviewer's reviews so ima try that now so i can thank you each properly. (hopefully i can do it XD) Im going to start by the people that reviewed Chapter 3, and ill start from there on. So each new chapter i post: whoever writes a review ill write a comment about it! Thanks everyone who reviewed Chapter 1 and 2!**_

_**DEVIlishAngel00: Your like always one of the first people to comment! Thank you so much for your reviews! :D You'll figure out your answer soon..**_

_**dragonroses: On all my stories you always review so, Thank you so much! ^_^**_

_**gilly boy: Thanks for your review, and if i didnt answer your question, Miku was turned into a vampire by Blast because she wanted to be with him forever that way!**_

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! **_

* * *

_**Buttercup/Kaoru's P.O.V**_

I pushed another damn branch out of my way. Im tired of this bullcrap.

"Buttercup did you hear that?" Blossom turns around. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Nope" I said cooly. I looked down at myself again and sighed. I still dont feel good!

"Which way now Blossom?" Bunny asked throwing her frisbee at a branch. Blossom looked around.

"Ugh i have no idea" She says sighing.

"Dont worry take your time" Bubbles smiled. All of a sudden we hear another branch break behind us. "on second thought..."

"What is that?" I said nervous. Bunny noticed this and became nervous herself. I didnt mean to make her nervous.

"That monster lost our trail, so dont worry girls" Blossom said laughing nervously. I sweat dropped with a frown.

**snip**

"Woah" Bubbles gasped twirling the other way. Suddenly someone came out and we all ran screaming.

"WAIT!" It growled. We ran so fast its not even right. We stopped to catch our breath.

"He had a monsterous voice Blossom" Bunny frowned.

"Sorry, we can still...lose em" Blossom deep breathed. I suddenly got a bad cramp and feel to my knees.

"Ou...ch" I said wincing. Bubbles bent down and comforted me.

"We ran to hard and fast, are you okay Buttercup?" Bubbles smiled while breathing heavily. I started to cry.

"Buttercup?" Bunny and Blossom exclaimed confused. I looked up.

"I dont have the flu" I said teary. Bubbles looked at me shocked.

"But... then..." They said confused.

"I... I took a pregnancy test" I confessed. They all stood with wide eyes and with shock. "And it was positive, at first i thought it was just wrong, i thought i had flu or stomach bug, but girls i feel weird" Blossom snaps out of shock.

"Oh my fucken god!" She yelled. "Your preggo! Thats why you wanted Butch so bad" I nodded.

"Oh god, we have to get you to Butch" Bunny said freaking out. Bubbles blinked and stared at me.

"I dont understand" She said shaking her head.

"Me either" I said standing up. "It finally stopped."

"I cant believe it" Blossom squealed. "Your preggo and now we can have a little baby to take care of" I frowned a bit.

"I...I'm... kinda scared girls" I confessed again. "When i found out, i became scared, i dont know alot about babies and pregnancy"

"We dont either but thats what the internet is for!" Bunny cheered. Blossom slapped her hand over Bunny's mouth.

"Listen" Blossom whispered. I stopped and you could hear faint voices in the distance.

"That sounds like the boys!" Bubbles cried happily. I began to smile. B... Butch!

"BRICK!"

"BOOMER!"

"BLAKE!"

"BUTCH! BUTCH!" We screamed. "OVER HERE! HERE!" In an instant we heard loud cracks and snips and we found the boys and Miku standing there with happy faces.

"YOUR ALL OKAY!" Miku screamed hugging Bunny.

"You found your power belts" Blast smiled.

"Thanks for the trail Blossom" Brick said smiling. "Are you hurt?"

"No but im so glad to see you!" Blossom cried hugging him.

"Bubbles you hurt!" Boomer yelled holding her arm and exaiming her leg. Butch ran to me and hugged me.

"Not alot, im okay" Bubbles smiled.

"Buttercup, are you hurt at all?" butch asked worried. I smirked at this.

"Yes im okay" I said looking at his sexy face. "Im glad to see your face again" He smirks and picks me up bridal style.

"Okay does anybody have any contact with someone?" Brick asked. "We have no phones and no bandages for the girls cuts"

"No" Bunny said. "But we do have our belts..."

"Yeah we can talk to the Professor inot letting us sleep there for tonight until we get arangements" Blossom cheered.

"Good enough for me, call him" Brick said. Blossom got her compactor and tried to connect to the Professor while i stared at Butch. I dont want to tell him right now in front of everyone else.

"Blake, im not feeling so hot" Bunny said leaning against him. Blake's smile dropped and he held her.

"You have a fever" He determined. "Professor should have some medcine and you'll be okay for the wedding" Oh yeah the wedding! SHIT!

"Whats wrong?" Butch asked. Oh shit, he reads my mind i cant forget that!

"Nothing.." I smiled. He eyes me with narrow eyes and a frown. Dont think about it. I looked toward the girls and their eyes widened. They cant think about it either.

"Im fine Boomer,really" Bubbles said putting her hands on his face. " You dont have to freak out"

"Sorry, its been awhile since you were hurt" He smiles with a sweat drop.

"YES!" Blossom squealed. "We can go for two days, go to the wedding, and then make arangments somewhere else"

"Nice" Blake said picking Bunny up. "Im not wasting time" With that he fled to the Professors. I felt myself being lifted up and i looked at Butch.

"Lets go Cupcake" He smirks. He was holding me bridal style. I looked at the others who were getting ready to leave. Then i saw a green flash and we were speeding off to the Professor's.

* * *

We arrived at the Professor's house in another green flash. Butch put me down an put his arm around my waist. Then we went inside. Everything like it was when they marked us that day. Professor was talking to Bunny and then he smiled big when he saw me.

"Buttercup" He said. "How nice to see you!"

"Same here" I said looking at Bunny.

"So is she okay?" Blake asked. Bunny smiled up to him.

"She has few symptoms of Pneumonia" Professor said. "But with the medicine i gave her it should help, just try not to do alot Bunny"

"Yes...okay" Bunny said smiling. "Thank you"

"Your welcome" He replied. Bubbles and Blossom came in with their mates. "Bubbles! Blossom!"

"Hello Professor" Blossom smiled clinging to Brick. Bubbles let go of Boomer and ran to hug the Professor. I smiled at this. She always loved him.

"Professor!" Bubbles cried happily. He stood there and smiled until Boomer came up to him.

"I need medical supplies" He said. Professor stared at us and saw teh scrapes and cuts.

"Here" He said fumbling in a drawer. He handed medicine and cleaning stuff to Boomer. Bubbles walked with him to the sofa.

"Where is Miku?" I asked looking at Blossom and Brick.

"They decided to go back to the burnt house to see if anything survived at all" Brick said sighing.

"That sucks, i had alot of vaulable stuff" Butch frowned. I looked up a Butch nervousily. He noticed and got worried.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Can you come outside with me please?" I asked nicely. He was surprised and stood up. We went outside and i took deep breaths. Its okay Kaoru, you've done worse things than tell a secret...nevermind this is a huge deal.

"What up, are you okay? Did something happen to you?" Butch started asking a series of worried toned questions.

"Shut up will ya?" I threatened. He smirked.

"Finally, you've been acting funny for a while now" He says.

"Ugh whatever i have something important to tell you" I said serious toned. He shuts up and stares at me.

"I found out what i had was never the flu, or stomach bug" I sighed. He raises an eyebrow at me and leans in more.

"Thats good, but what was wrong with you?" He asked grinning. Thats only making me more nervous. Come out with it, otherwise ill never be able to do it.

"Butch im pregnant!" I yelled then instantly covered my mouth. He stood there staring at me in shock.

"W..what?" He laughed nervous. I sweat dropped. I never seen him nervous before.

"I took a pregnancy test and it was positive, and i've-" He stopped me. He looked happy and he pratically squeezed me.

"THATS AWESOME CUPCAKE! GREAT!" He yelled excited. I stared at him.

"Wait really? I thought you'd freak out" I said. He stops twirling me and looks into my eyes.

"I am a little, cause i wasnt expecting that but if your happy about it then so am i" He says smirking. I hugged him.

"Thanks pervert" I laughed. Right on cue he touchs my butt and i stare at him. "Of course." He winks.

"Wait i wanna make sure its right" Butch said. "Professor can see, right?" I raised my eyes.

"Yes... yes he can" I said. Butch suddenly pulled me inside. Professor was on the couch with the girls, they were all bandaged up. Butch just burst in excitment. Like literally, i thought he was going to explode.

"GUESS WHAT GUYS!" Butch yelled getting their attention. **"BUTTERCUP'S PREGNANT! IM A DAD!"** I giggled at his reaction to telling everyone. Boomer smiled big and the others stood in shock except for the girls who knew. Boomer instantly appeared before his brother.

"CONGRADULATIONS BRO!" Boomer said hugging Butch. Professor went up to me.

"Really? That can happen?" He cried. I looked at Butch and he was still beign hugged by his brothers. Brick ended his hug and stared at the professor.

"Uh... since they are human girls, i believe so, this isnt Twilight man" Brick laughed.

"I was wondering if you could check and make sure its true for sure" Butch said looking at the Professor. He nodded and pulled me over to the sofa.

"Wait here" He says running into a room.

"Wait what is he doing with that thing anyway?" Blake laughed. Bunny giggled.

"I dont know" She says. He comes back out with the same tools they would use for this at a hospital.

"Okay" He says plugging it up. He grabs the jell and i lift my shirt up a little for him to use the machine **(im having a freaking mind blank at what its called :( ) **A black image comes up and and you could barely see anything, of course since i havent been pregnant long, but at least you could see something. Butch grinned really big.

"If its a boy im teaching him soccer" Butch grinned.

"If its a girl im teaching her skateboarding" I said smiling at Butch. "Hell to the yes!" I got a wrag and whipe d off the jell and hugged Butch laughing. Im so happy! We are going to have a baby. IM HAVING BUTCH'S FREAKING BABY!

"There you have it, if you need me ill be in the office" He smiles taking off.

"Oh, congradulations Buttercup" Bubbles teared up hugging me.

"Yeah, i hope you guys will be happy!" Blossom giggled. "I cant beleive it!"

"Man he/she is going to be with his/her uncles!" Boomer cheered.

"Got that right brother" Brick and Blake said smirking.

"Ill teach him/her how to cook!" Blossom laughed.

"Ill teach her/him how to look cool with clothes" Bubbles giggled winking.

"Ill teach her/him exactly how to have fun, crazy fun!" Bunny laughed glancing for my reaction. I sweat dropped. I dont want them to act THAT crazy.

"Im lucky to have alot of people to help me" I said embarrased. Butch caresses me and hugs my waist.

"Im really happy Buttercup" He said grinning. "Really"

"Im glad Butch, i was so freakin scared to tell you" I said laughing.

"Guys im kinda worried about Miku and Blast" Bubbles said hugging Miku's belt. "We havent given this to her yet"

"She is a vampire now" Brick smiles in a comforting way.

"And she's with Blast" Boomer said hugging her. "Dont worry my Bubbly, they will come back fine"

"Thanks" She smiles kissing him.

"Well!" Bunny yawned getting up. She walks over to Blake near the couch. "Im just going to sit on you" I laughed.

"Fine by me georgous" Blake smirks. She plops herself right on and give him a big kiss. I looked away. Ugh... mushy...

"Again, you never mind when i do it" Butch teased reading my mind.

"Yeah well thats YOU and ME" I said through my teeth. I could feel my face turn red. Professor came back out with blankets and pillows. Alot of them too.

"Sorry i dont have beds to offer." He sighs. "But sofas i do have" He hands the stuff to the boys and they start fast on making our beds.

"Uhh Brick you dont have to do that" Blossom sweat dropped.

"But i want too" He smirks making her smile and blush. I looked over and saw Butch smirking at me. He picks me up and places me in.

"How does it always get dark this fast?" Bunny frowns.

"Thank you, im so wondering the same" Bubbles said giggling at the end.

"Time flies when u have fun" Blake winks. Boomer laughs. I looked back to Butch. He is so going to be MORE over-protective, and all over me about not leaving his sight. I could have just walked to the sofa and put myself in.

"Okay girls" Boomer aid making a place for Miku and Blast. "Everything good."

"Ha you sound like our father" I laughed.

"Yeah were good" Bunny and Bubbles cheered. O'brother...

"Hehe, yeah" Blossom giggled looking at me. Brick turns the light off and i feel Butch lay beside me and cuddle me. This sofa is super soft and Butch is warm. I tug on his shirt so ic ould get even closer to him. I feel safer this way plus im kinda cold. Man i've turned into a girl because of this guy! But cant complain i am still myself. I hope Miku finds stuff from our old house. Most of all, i hope that monster isnt actually looking for me.

* * *

_**So i hoped you like it! Sorry it took long but i didnt want her pregnancy to be so obivious in a first chapter thing. Oh and there is something important i need to ask! **_

_**I dont know what i should make Kaoru and Butch's baby, should i do:**_

_**normal human?**_

_**human with special power/ability?**_

_**vampire?**_

_**or even half vampire?**_

_**Reason im asking is i didnt want to rip off Twilight stuff, so im letting you guys decide. Please review and tell me so i can tally up the votes and see what has the most. So R&R and have a good day/night! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wow so many reviews! XD Thank you for them!:3**_ _**After reading them i came to the conclusion that alot of people wanted a half vampire baby with a few of Kaoru's abilities. Thanks to these i have some ideas! :D Sorry if its not what you wanted, i am trying to please everyone(: Happy Reading! **_

* * *

_**Blast's P.O.V**_

Miku and I ran into the Professor's lab with the stuff that survived the fire. The only stuff that survived the fire was a couple of pictures, a little bit of jewelry, and a few pairs of clothes. We noticed the others on different couches. I looked at Miku and she smiled.

"Aww they look sooo cute sleeping!" Miku whispered to me. I chuckled. Brick's right arm was extended out and Blossom was cuddled against him. Bubbles' head was on Boomer's left shoulder and he had his left arm around her waist. Bunny had a grip on Blake's arm and her head rested under his neck. Butch and Buttercup were the cutest. Buttercup had her head on his chest and he had both arms around her waist.

"Well, i guess it was a waste getting this stuff" I grumbled putting it on a counter.

"Not really" Miku said with a thinking face. "If we tell them that not all their stuff burned in a house fire, it might mean something"

"I dont understand" I said and she shook her head.

"Nothing" She giggled. "Since its light out shouldnt we wake them u-?"

"Uh..." Butch said stiring. He opened his eyes and saw me. A grin crossed his face. He placed Kaoru down gently and ran to hug me. "BLAST!"

"Oh god... what happened?" I yelled. The others started to wake up to. Miku laughed.

"Did you guys miss us?" Miku said opening her arms for hugs. Bunny was the first one then Bubbles, then Blossom.

"Whats wrong Butch?" I asked him once he stopped.

"Nothing!" He cheered with a smile. Scary...

"Bu-tt-er-cup!" Miku sang hugging her. "How are you?"

"Good" Buttercup grinned.

"Anything new?" I asked toward Butch eyeing him.

"YES!" He yelled. "I FORGOT YOU WERENT HERE!"

"Yeah go ahead and tell him Butch" Boomer grinned.

"Im..." He started. I leaned to him anxious. "A FATHER!" I stared at him in disbelief. I looked at Buttercup. who blushed with a slight smirk.

"HOW IS THAT A GOOD THING?" I demanded. They all stopped and stared at me.

"W-what?" Bubbles spoke up first.

"YOU GUYS ARE HAPPY BOUT THAT?" I yelled. Butch was pure shocked by my reaction. Doesnt he even remember?

"Whats...-?" Blossom tried.

"Oh i see, you guys forgot" I sighed rubbing my forehead. I looked to Brick. "Even you"

"What did i forget, she's pregnant with Butch's baby so what-" Brick stopped mid sentence and stared at Buttercup in shock. Does... he remember?

"Oh...god" Boomer and Blake said slapping their head. I nodded. Butch stared in shock.

"What? What is it?" Bunny asked looking around.

"Story time" Brick said grabbing Blossom. I looked at Miku who was staring at me. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to sit with me. Once we all sat down Buttercup spoke up.

"Okay, whats wrong with my baby?" Buttercup asked quietly. I looked at her.

"Well...ah... Brick you start" I said looking at him. He nods.

"Well to understand you have to understand that usually by now a vampire turns his human mate into a vampire..." Brick said running his fingers through his hair. He looked in his hat. "Well i forgot but... if you do chose not to... then...something like this can happen.."

"Whats so bad about it?" Bubbles asked sweetly.

"Well technically, there is no possible way the baby can be a vampire... like us" Butch said hugging Buttercup. "Which means it grows old and everything like a human, but still has vampric powers..."

"So it cant be a vampire...i still dont see..." Miku said confused.

"There isnt a _single_ half vampire alive..." Brick said. Boomer hung his head low. "Because they are killed at birth"

"What?" The girls cried. "That terrible!"

"Then... my baby..." Kaoru panicked.

"Dont worry... i wont let anything happen" Butch said kissing her cheek.

"Anyways...reason for that is...the ruling vampire says that they are useless if they are just going to die one day... and arent immortal..." I said looking down.

"So just because... they arent immortal...?" Bubbles growled. Buttercup looked up in surprise at this.. mainly so did everyone.

"I know Bubbles" Boomer calmed her down. "Everyone deserves a chance to live"

"Wait so that means... that monster that blew up our house..." Blossom said quietly.

"Yes... its after Buttercup...for the baby" Brick said sighing. Buttercup hid her face in Butch's chest. Butch's face darkened.

"But no worries!" I said smiling. "We wont let a single thing happen to you girls... not without dying first!"

"Blast..." Miku smiled squeezing my waist.

"I still... that just..." Bubbles shook her head. "They want this baby... they will have to kill me" She looked determined. Boomer chuckled.

"They WONT kill you" He said to her. Buttercup smiled.

"At least you didnt keep this from me... thanks Blast" She said.

"How could i forget that..?" Butch whispered.

"Dont worry Butch, your baby will be safe" Brick said.

"Wait" Blossom said waving her hands in front of her. "Ruling vampire? Reed?"

"Lord no!" Boomer exclaimed. "Reed is just his son, the ruling vampire is dead now...Reed is the new one, but some vampires still follow the old rules.. you know?"

"Oh" The girls (except Bunny) said. "Thats explains it better"

"So its because the possibility of dying... that why they arent aloud to live?" Bunny asked holding her stomach. Brick nodded. "Blake... well.. everyone..., i need to say something that im not sure..."

"What is it?" Buttercup asked getting Butch off her neck.

"The symptoms that Buttercup was having before she found out...im having them now" Bunny said looking sicker by the second. Blake's eyes grew wide.

"You dont mean you think your-" Blake said stopping. He ran out of the room.

"Umm Bunny?" Miku said worried. She threw up in front of Bubbles.

"AH!" Bubbles said going in the air. "Woah Bunny..."

"Urgh..." She groaned laying back. Blake came back with the machine that Professor used on Buttercup.

"Bunny!" He said sitting her up. "Listen to me, you'll be okay!" She smiled. He put jell on her belly. All of us came down to support Bunny. I feel sorry for Bunny and Buttercup. The black picture came up.

"Look" Boomer said pointing. Blake's face drained of color. I think i might have died alittle inside. She...is pregnant...too..

"Im pregnant?" Bunny said. "Im...also..."

"Now thats unexpected." Buttercup said trying to lighten the mood. I looked at Brick.

"Now what? We have two babies" I asked. Brick only smiled.

"Be happy for them, we deal with complicated things later... like a wedding" He said.

"Right the wedding!" Buttercup groaned.

"We cant talk about this in public" I said. "Cause who knows who will hear..."

"You know... lets stop thinking about the bad stuff right now and just...well idk" Miku sighed.

"Lets focus on whats happy..." Bubbles cheered. "Congratulations you guys!" She was smiling big. Buttercup and Bunny's face lit up.

"Thanks!" They said. I grabbed Miku and hugged her.

"Hey... where did the Professor go?" Blossom asked giggling. "He should hear this."

"I dont know... this is our special moment though!" Boomer answered. "Cause we're all like a family."

"and that means..." Miku smiled. They girls jumped up.. (even Buttercup). "WE ARE SISTERS! YEAH!"

"Hehehehe" Bubbles giggled. She turned around and gave Boomer a big kiss on the lips.

"So... focus on happy, huh?" Butch smirked. He turn towards Buttercup. She sweat dropped and tried to run from him. I laughed. He grab her and wrapped his arms underneath her chest and lifted her. "YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!"

"Ah... hehe.. ...ha" Buttercup giggled being twirled.

"Thats the spirit!" Bubbles laughed. Blossom smiled. She turns with a smirk to Brick.

"Uh..." He said and she jumps on him.

"Well Miku-babe, wanna dance?" I said turning on the stereo. ***Give your heart a break by Demi Lovato***

"You know it, babe" She winked. I grabbed her hand and twirled her in mid air. I pulled her closer and she shook her hips.

"I love this song!" Bubbles yelled grabbing Boomer's hand. "Dance with me Boomie"

"Sure thing!" He cheered.

_***Now here we are, so close**_

_**Yet so far, haven't I passed the test?**_

_**When will you realize**_

_**Baby, I'm not like the rest!***_

Brick suddenly threw Blossom in the air and grabbed her waist and spun her. Blake pulled Bunny up and they both started dancing.

_***So let me give your heart a break**_

_**Give your heart a break**_

_**Let me give your heart a break**_

_**Your heart a break! ***_

I pulled Miku's leg up to my waist and she smirked. She placed her hands on mine then quickly balanced in the air. Woah...

_***On Sunday, you went home alone  
**_

_**There were tears in your eyes  
**_

_**I called your cell phone, my love  
**_

_**But you did not reply* **_

Butch and Buttercup got closer and he grabbed both her hands and she moved her waist. Bubbles kicked her leg high in the air and giggled while Boomer grabbed her and twirled her.

_***Don't wanna break your heart**_

_**Wanna give your heart a break**_

_**I know you're scared it's wrong**_

_**Like you might make a mistake**_

_**There's just one life to live**_

_**And there's no time to wait, to waste***_

The Professor came in and smiled.

"Well what do we have here?" He said and we all stopped.

"Just trying to have fun" Blossom laughed. She had her arms around Bricks waist.

"Sorry if we disturbed you, i just love this song... and music is my thing" Miku smirked.

"I was awake anyway... i heard alot" He said. I turned the radio off.

"You heard?" I asked looking at my brothers.

"Yes... and i've got to say congratulations Bunny" He smiled.

"Oh... thank you!" She smiled.

"Your welcome... and i never thought i would see Butch so hyper-happy" Professor laughed.

"Hmmmm...im just happy with my mate" Butch smirked kissing Buttercup.

"When is the wedding?" Professor asked randomly.

"The day after tomorrow" Blossom answered. Bubbles gasped.

"OH MY GOD!" She cried. "I cant wait!" Boomer sighed. I guess he thought something was wrong. I laughed.

"Well i'll leave" Professor said leaving.

"So... what to do" Bunny said. We noticed Brick quiet.

"Bro?" Boomer asked.

"Sorry" Brick said hiding his face.

"Whats up?" Butch asked raising a eyebrow.

"With all the people that might be after the girls now... i dont think we are enough to protect them... you know... for sure" Brick said.

"What?" I asked. "If you think that then..-" Brick interrupts me with something i never expected to hear again. Something that made Boomer growl.

"Bubbles do you know where Takaaki (Taka-chan) is?" Brick asked. Bubbles stared with wide eyes and in shock.

"WHY BRICK?" Boomer demanded. Blake put his arm on him to calm him down.

"Well he isnt exactly a bad guy anymore... i get scared for Buttercup and Bunny every time i think... so i think we need them to join us"

"B-brick..." Bubbles said not smiling. She looked serious. "Remember that...HIM destroyed the wolves... except for Takaaki and Cole"

"Yes but at least two more people added would give us a chance" Brick smirked.

"If its to keep my Buttercup and baby safe than i dont care" Butch agreed. Blake also agreed.

"Is it really wise..?-" I got interrupted by Bubbles.

"Blast... i know Takaaki, he isnt a bad guy on purpose... he's my friend" Bubbles said smiling.

"So where are they?" Miku asked. Boomer looked at Bubbles.

"Well i dont know... unless they went back to the hideout near the hospital like last time..." Bubbles said.

"They must not be near enough for her to hear them" Boomer explained. Bubbles nodded.

"Then we should go" Blossom said looking at the girls. I dont know about this...

"Dont worry babe" Miku smirked at me. I grinned.

"Sure..." I said.

"Miku... you'll need this" Blake said handing her belt. She stared at it.

"Thanks.." She says taking it.

**"MUSICAL RHYTHM!" **

Brick smirked. He opened the front door. Butch grabbed Buttercup and Blake grabbed Bunny.

"Okay BC and Bunny you stay back... not alot of movement, okay?" Blossom told. They nodded looking down.

"Then lets go find us some new wolf allies" Brick smirked. I looked at Rhythm and she smiled. She is trying to make me feel better about this...

* * *

_**How was that? I hope it was good, i tried my best on it. So again sorry if its not what you wanted, i would have posted yesterday morning but my Dad got into **_

_**a accident... not a bad one thank god... but just wanted you to know in the future in case i dont update right away! Have a good day/night!:3**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the long wait on this update, I've been busy and I've tried gathering ideas(: The new school year has started and im officially a junior! So now that im going to be a little less busy with summer plans, i can update more! (: And ill start back with the feedback on my reviewers who review this chapie, so ENJOY! *ALSO A LITTLE AUTHOR'S NOTE! THE CHARACTERS THOUGHTS WILL BE ITALICIZED!* **_

* * *

_**Bunny's P.O.V**_

_I can understand why Blast would be so cautious... i mean they tried to kill the boys. They kidnapped my Blake and hurt us trying to kidnap us. But i also think since there is only two of them left...they will help us._ _Blake wouldn't let me fly, he was scared something would hit me and i'd fall down, and since Blake was protective...Butch was ten times worse. _

"Do you hear them yet?" Brick asked looking at Bubbles. We were past the park now and approaching the hospital. The place is looking better, but on this side...it still looks like the apocalypse took its toll on the city. _You know, im very hungry...i want tacos...i wonder if there is a taco bell? _

"Dont worry Bunny, we will eat soon" Blake smiled at me.

"YAY!" I squeaked.

"I hear them now" Bubbles said looking between Boomer and Brick.

"Are they still in the abandoned building?" Blossom asked giving a small smile. _She doesn't want this to be a tense situation... but she has no idea. My stomach just grumbled again! I wish i could think about something else. _

"Yes i can hear them in there" Bubbles smiled. "This shouldn't be so bad"

"Sure..." Boomer rolled his eyes. _Its cute when the boys are jealous! _We fly down to the building and Blast knocks the down down like he is always good at. Takaaki and Cole jump in place and almost look ready to take on wolf form or something.

"Hi Takaaki" Bubbles said shyly. Takaaki straightened up in surprise.

"Bubbles?" Takaaki asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yes we're here" Boomer said not making eye contact.

"Why?" Cole said looking at Blake. I did too. Blake still hasn't changed a single emotion about Cole. Especially since Cole was one of the wolves that loved me. _I hope he still doesn't, that would be awkward..._

"We need to talk wolves" Brick stated walking a couple of steps forward with Blossom on his arm. She was trying to give a reassuring smile. _I know our guys are scary, but they are terrified. They are only this startled when they go in demon mode. _

"You could at least give us some damn respect" Cole said glaring a little. Blake smirked.

"Well-" Blake was about to start a sassy remark.

"No Blake, lets not start anything" Butch said surprising all of us (even the wolves) with his seriousness.

"At least call us by name, we will return the favor" Takaaki said glancing at Brick and Blast. Brick nodded.

"So what is it you want?" Cole asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Well we want you help" Bubbles smiled a bit.

"Anything for a friend" Takaaki smiled. "What do you guys need?"

"Well you see..." Blast looked at me and then Buttercup like he wanted permission to tell the news. I nodded and Buttercup shrugged.

"Buttercup and Bunny are pregnant" Brick finished letting out a sigh. Cole looked at me with a stunned expression and Takaaki looked at us in a werid way.

"So...you didn't turn them yet?" Takaaki asked awkwardly.

"No we haven't yet" Boomer said crossing his arms.

"Well except for me" Rhythm said smiling at Blast.

"Not to be too rude but, why does that matter to us?" Cole said glancing at Blake.

"Because there is a monster after the girls and who knows what else" Butch said glaring at the ground but pulled Buttercup to his side. _They are such a cute couple! And Blake looks soooo hot when he blushes! _ Blake smirked and looked at me. I smiled.

"You want our protection?" Takaaki asked surprised.

"Yes, we don't want anything to happen to the girls" Blake said.

"Uh...another awkward question but...its just those two girls pregnant right?" Cole said looking at Brick. Silence...

"As far as we know no other girl is pregnant" Buttercup spoke up. "So are you gonna help or not?" Butch smirked at her slightly rude remark. I giggled.

"Cole?" Takaaki turns to face him.

"Im up to follow you man, if its what you want then im up for it" Cole smirks and shrugs.

"Then sure we will help you guys" Takaaki smiles at Bubbles.

"Yay! Thanks Taka-chan!" Bubbles exclaimed. _She called him 'Taka-chan' again. Boomer will be so pissed if the guy makes a single move at Bubbles. I swear i love jealously sometimes. Hopefully they wont try anything. _

"Well then, your officially on our team" Brick smiled. "Im relieved that i don't have to worry as much"

"What does this monster look like?" Cole asked. I looked at Bubbles.

"Bubbles is the only one that got a really good look at it" I said. She shivered.

"It was ugly, slightly large, a blackish brown color, and had alot of very sharp teeth" Bubbles explained.

"That's nasty" Rhythm commented with a laugh. _I almost forgot she wasn't there. _

"Well we have to lay some rules down" Boomer said smirking. The other boys laughed. "1st i will trust you, but if u make a move on my girl ill punch all your teeth into your brain." _My god that's horrible but i cant help giggling. Plus look at Takaaki's face! _I felt the grip on my waist tighten a bit.

"Same with my girl, but knowing my insane self... i'll do worst" Blake smirked evilly. The wolves sweat dropped.

"Excuse my brothers" Brick rolled his eyes. "Just help make sure we always know where the girls are"

"NONE of you girls go anywhere without the wolves or us" Butch said looking at Buttercup.

"Alright alright" Buttercup laughed. _Now i want pancakes... _

"Look at you craving so much stuff already?" Blake laughed leaning on me. I giggled.

"I love pancakes anyway so i don't know if you consider that one a craving" I stated. The girls laughed.

"I have an idea" Takaaki said out of the blue. He turns to the reds, which find funny. "We can go to our leader, he can spare a couple more wolves for us. I know just the two guys." Cole smirked.

"We were going to ask them today to join our group anyways" Cole commented.

"Oh really" Blossom said narrowing her eyes. "Are these wolves good?"

"Yeah will they also fall for our women?" Boomer joked.

"Good one Boomer" Blake laughed. Cole glared at him and Boomer, but Takaaki just threw it off like it wasn't a big deal.

"They are trustworthy, if they do anything out of line, I'LL deal with them myself" Takaaki smiled with closed eyes.

"Hey this is good, we will have four people to help! I think we should!" Bubbles smiled big.

"I agree with Bubbles" I said out loud. Blake stared at me. _I don't even know those wolves and i don't trust these...so why did i say that? Well i am thinking of the baby! _

"Well that's settled" Brick says turning to Blossom. "Are you up for a mission my Blossom?"

"Sure, why not?" She smirked. "Girls looks like we're hunting down wolves!"

"Yay, my favorite thing to do" Buttercup said sarcastically.

"It actually is my favorite thing to do" Butch smirked giving her a kiss on her neck. I looked away and looked at Blake.

"Are you mad at me for agreeing?" I whispered to him. He looked at me shocked then gave me a loving smile.

"Pfff as if, i rarely get mad at you Bunny" He whispered back cuddling me.

"So everyone knows teh plan?" Blast asked. "Cause im a little confused on the details." Rhythm sweat drops.

"Me too, where are the wolves anyway?" She asked.

"They are near the mountain top south of the park" Cole said. "In a cave" He added with a smirk.

"Well that settles that, im good to go" Blast grins holding Rhythm.

"Same here" Boomer and Bubbles said smiling at each other.

"Lets just hurry, i wanna get back to the lab so we can have alone time" I said flirtatiously looking at Blake. He turns a little red and the others laugh. _Just wait until we get back...C(:_

"Well its this way" Takaaki said rubbing his neck._ Must have been awkward for them. _

"Lets go already!" Butch said pulling Buttercup in his arms and running for it. Cole dashed off and Takaaki shortly followed me and Blake. I looked back and saw some Blue, Red and Pink flashes. _I love riding on on Blake's back, the wind blowing my hair back! I bet i look sexy :D! _

"You always look sexy" Blake smirked looking at me for a brief moment. I blushed a little. "MY SEXY BUNNY!" I giggled.

"YOU CAN PLAY LATER!" Butch called out, i can tell from his tone that he is smirking. _I don't care, i mean its should be known by now that we have sexual relations. I laughed at the thought. _

"STOP!" Bubbles yelled. "Takaaki's thoughts are telling me to stop!" Suddenly i felt a jerk and we came to a sudden stop along with everyone else. Takaaki and Cole (in wolf form) came up.

"Why? Whats wrong?" Boomer asked putting Bubbles down and facing her. She looked at the wolves.

"They say they hear something" Bubbles said hanging onto Boomer. Blake put his arm out in front of me. I notice the other boys follow his doing.

"Whats going on? What do they hear?" I asked freaking out. I don't want anything else to happen to us.

"They think its a creature" Bubbles said as the wolves circled around us and looked into the woods. _In a way this is sorta like we are in some tragedy, action, romance movie! _

"Blossom, look behind me" Brick commanded in a soft tone. "Do you see anything?" Blossom obeyed and let go of him to look behind us. I turned my head. _The woods look beautiful around this time of day!._

"Well" Blossom said concentrating deep in the woods. She walked up a little. "I don't see...anything" Blossom stopped then looked around.

"Cole is sure he head something around here" Bubbles said hiding behind Boomer with her weapon. I grabbed mine out and the other girls (except Blossom) followed her example.

"Wait i think i see something" Blossom said low and walked a little more from Brick. She took another step and vanished into the ground. "AH!"

"Blossom?!" Brick yelled turning around. I was about to run toward the hole but almost as soon as she fell in her yo-yo swung around the nearest tree branch and she came out.

"I love that trick" She smirks. Brick sighed with relief.

"Don't do that" Brick smiled.

"Sorry" She said kissing his nose.

"I'd be careful girls, there might be more" Blast commented. Blake looked around and picked me up bridal style.

"Okay we should continue on before that monster shows up" Boomer said looking at Bubbles. The boys grabbed them and looked at the wolves. They took off then the boys take off after them.

* * *

Within a flash we stopped again and the boys put us down.

"Are we here?" Buttercup said pushing Butch's hands away. The wolves formed back into humans. Cole looked back and nodded.

"Follow us" He said. Blake took my hand and smiled. I smiled back. We walked up a hill and entered the cave entrance.

"They should be around in here" Takaaki smiled slightly. We got the boys to let go of us and we looked around.

"This place is beautifuAHHHHHH!" Bubbles freaked out. I shifted my focus on her and noticed a hand on her shoulder. The guy came out of the shadows and looked at us.

"Who are you guys?" The guy asked. Boomer appeared behind him and took his hand off Bubbles' shoulder.

"We are the Rowdy's, those are the Powerpuff's, our mates" Boomer said glancing at him.

"Hello Kev" Takaaki smiled.

"Takaaki?!" Kev exclaimed. "I thought you were wiped out!"

"Everyone else was...but me and Cole" He said with his smile dropping. Kev gasped as he looked at Cole.

"WILL! GET IN HERE!" Kev yelled. A shorter man comes in, he looks like he is 15 years old!

"Takaaki! Cole!" Will said hugging them. I looked at the girls, at least im not the only one confused.

"Kev, Will, i want you to join our group and help protect these girls" Takaaki smiled. Kev glanced at us all and smirked. Will looked at us excitedly.

"Wait a minute" Will said looking at Bubbles. "Is that the 'special' girl you said could hear animals?" Bubbles giggled.

"Yes that's her" Takaaki said proudly.

"Her name is Bubbles" Boomer smiled at Will. "Im Boomer, and those are my brothers and their mates."

"Im Brick" Brick said holding Blossom in front of him. "This is my wife, Blossom"

"Im Bunny! This is my handsome hubby BLAKE!" I yelled excited. Blake blushed.

"im Blast and this is Rhythm" Blast said grinning. Rhythm waved.

"and last as always" Butch and Buttercup laughed. "Im Butch and this sexy girl is Buttercup"

"Butch... you perv" Buttercup blushed.

"Wow you guys are lucky" Will said and Kev nodded. "They are hot"

"Dont we know it" The boys said smirking. I smirked back at Blake.

"Anyways, we would love to get out of here and join you" Kev said. "Why do those girls need protecting?"

"Well its goes like this" Brick sighed. He starts to explain the the story of what happened while we sit on the ground in our mates lap. _I didn't care much for the story so I focused on Blake and kept kissing his beautiful face! I cant wait to start our family! i hope i have a boy!_

* * *

_**Hope you liked it!(: Now their are two new characters! I have a special surprise later about them! Again sorry for the late update but things happen and life happens :P Thank you for the reviews! Pls have a good day/night :D:D**  
_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys ^_^ sorry for taking so long, but stuff happens! Anyways please enjoy this chapie i hope you guys love it! **_

* * *

_**Brick's P.O.V**_

_Jeez Bunny and Blake werent even listening to us talking. I hope this works out, i can understand the tension for Boomer and Takaaki but he will just have to deal with it. Such a good brother, yes? _

"Wow, i understand now!" Kev laughed. He pulled Will up with him. Will smiled at us all. _Those boys are nice ones, so i know they wont do anything to the girls._

"Good" Butch smirked pulling Buttercup up. We all stood up.

"WAIT!" Will yelled excitedly all of a sudden. He then points at Bubbles. "I remember now! You know my girlfriend!" Bubbles stared at him and blinked.

"I do?" She asked shyly. Blossom looked up to me confused and i shrugged.

"Who is your girlfriend?" Boomer asks staring at him.

"You know Kira, right?" Will asked shocked. Boomer stared at him with wide eyes and Bubbles smiled big time._ Kira...? Kira... i dont know..._

"Your dating Kira?! Thats great!" Bubbles said. Will smiled at her and nodded.

"Who is Kira?" Blossom asked sweat dropping. The other girls nodded.

"Oh sorry, she was my servant, you know like Clover" Bubbles smiled. Buttercup smirked at Clover's name.

"OH!" Kev smiled big. "I forgot they were servants for the council's girls!" I smirked.

"Do you have a girlfriend too?" Bunny asked shocked. I saw Blake's slight uncomfortable expression.

"Yes, her name is Jenny" He smiled. Me and Blossom gasped causing them to stare at us.

"My servant! I havent seen her in so long!" Blossom exclaimed. I hugged her tighter and she smiles.

"Interesting..." Cole rolled his eyes. "We might want to leave before the sun sets-" The cave started to rumble and you could hear growling. All us boys grabbed our girls and the wolves got in front of us. At the end of the cave stood a monster. We glared.

"OMG!" Bubbles and Bunny screamed. "ITS THAT MONSTER THAT BLEW THE HOUSE UP!" We growled.

"Girls stand back" Butch smirked. The girls backed up surprisingly.

"AWW YEA! FIGHT TIME MAN! YEA!" Kev laughed. All of a sudden the monster growled and started throwing rocks. Will jumped in front of the girls and started blocking. We shot them a 'thanks' look.

"What do you want?!" I yelled throwing a punch at his face. It slung Boomer to the wall, Butch to the ground, and Blast to the top of the cave. I kicked the thing a few yards away. It immediately started running after us until Takaaki tackled him (in wolf form of course) and bit his back.

"I want her" It said pointing to Buttercup. It threw Taka to the cave wall and punched Cole in the face.

"Over my dead body, bitch" Butch growled. His green aura started to show and i saw a tint of fear in all of the girls eyes. Butch tackled the monster and almost hit Taka with his fists. I tore my eyes away from them for a split second to check on my other brothers who were standing up, Boomer however was staring out the cave with wide eyes.

"Uh... Brick we need to get the girls away from here" He says pointing. I froze in shock and started to glare. There were other demons behind it.

"HEY WHERE DID THEY GO?!" Will shouted. Butch threw the demon down and stared at Will with the rest of us. The girls werent in there places anymore. It caused a panic for everyone.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Buttercup yelled thrusting her hammer into the demons skull. We stared in shock, it would have hit Butch while we were distracted.

"CUPCAKE!" Butch glared, mad she was fighting. She smirked at him. Thats when Bunny landed beside Blake.

"BUNNY! GET BACK!" Blake yelled and she smirked. I looked around._ Where's my Blossom?!_ The other demons looked at the now bleeding heavily demon on the ground and growled and ran toward Buttercup. Butch stuck his arm out to protect her but the wolves didnt even get close to either of them. Boomer hit them both in the stomach lightening fast.

"Why does this always happen, we didnt really need a battle today" Rhythm sighed out of nowhere. Blast jumped in place which i laughed at.

"Rhythm, dont ever do that again!" Blast sighed but smiled. He hugged her.

"Can we just focus on the battle-?" I turned around and they were gone and so was the injured one. "Dammit."

"Bubbles! Blossom! Where are you?" Boomer yelled turning around. I saw them poke their heads around from Will and we all sweat dropped.

"I wasnt about to get kidnapped again..." Bubbles sweat dropped. Boomer laughed and came to her side. Blossom stared at me and suddenly jumped on me and planted a big kiss.

"Sorry Bricky" She whispered and i blushed. Kev came into the cave.

"When did you leave?!" Will asked with pure shock. Kev slapped him in the back of the head.

"Baka! I was making sure they werent staking out" Kev said glancing at us.

"Ahh okay! Dont be mean. Aho (Moron) ..."Will laughed.

"Come on, lets leave this place!" Rhythm yelled. "Hayaku!(Hurry)" I grabbed Blossom and started running in a flash. _This is going to be such a long day!_ Then of course...all of a sudden.

"AHHH! AHHHHHH!" We all stopped so fast i nearly hit the ground. I blushed in embarrassment.

"What the hell was that?" Buttercup yelled and Butch kissed her. All of a sudden someone attack Kev and Will.

"WILL!"

"KEV!" They blushed and then i got a better look. Blossom stood up and gasped.

"EHHH?! JENNY! KIRA!" Blossom yelled. Bubbles stood up and squeezed Kira.

"KIRA!" She yelled happily.

"Oh Miss Miyako!" Kira smiled.

"At least they arent wolves" Blake sighed and us boys nodded. Jenny giggled.

"Nice to see everyone" She smirked kissing Kev.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kev asked with shock, plus he's blushing.

"We were picking berries! And couldnt believe we found you!" Kira smiled.

"Im happy for your reunion and all, but we need to take this to out place" Butch said impatiently. I smirked and grabbed Blossom again and she turned red. I didnt look back and just sped off.

**(45 Minutes later of getting there and them eplaining about BC and Bunny) **

"KAWAII! (Cute)" Jenny giggled. "Im so happy fro you girls" Buttercup sighed with a blush.

"Thanks!" Bunny giggled. I pulled Blossom on my lap and started playing with strands of her hair.

"So romantic" Kira sighed sitting on Will. "A love adventure!" Will grinned wide.

"You were right Kira-chan" Will said kissing her cheek. "Bubbles-chan reminds me alot of you!" Kira giggled and Bubbles blushed.

"I was wondering why you and Kev kept thinking me and Blossom were cute" Bubbles smiled. Kev and Will sweat dropped cause me and Boomer were glaring daggers.

"I couldnt see!" Kev said looking at me. "I thought it was Jenny..."

"DONT KILL ME!" Will screamed and Butch laughed so hard. Buttercup too. Boomer sweat dropped.

"Baka..." Kev said looking at Will.

"What? I've seen this dude go BLUE DEMON!" He shouted with a goofy smile. "So im not pushing it" We sweat dropped.

"By the way!" Kira giggled turning around. "Where is Clover? Is she here?"

"Yay Clover!" Jenny laughed.

"She is getting married tomorrow" Butch commented with a smirk. Kira and Jenny's mouth opened wide.

"She...didnt tell us! Who is she marrying?!" Jenny demanded.

"My brother" Buttercup smirked.

"Awwww" Kira said hugging Will.

"So...this is a big group..." Rhythm sweat dropped. She was pushing Blast from kissing all of her face.

"I agree but the more the merrier!" Blossom smiled. I kissed her forehead.

"Yes" I agreed smiling at her.

"Takaaki-kun?" Bubbles said looking at him. "You have been quiet all this time. Is something wrong?" Boomer narrowed his eyes. Cole laughed.

"Dont mind him" Cole teased. "He is upset he doesnt have a giiiirrrrl" Taka punches him in tha face.

"BAKA!" Taka yelled turning. "Thats not it! You dont have one either" Cole kept laughing as they wrestled.

"Awww wolf boy is lonely?" Blake teased. He always has to be a smart ass.

"Blake" Bunny glanced. She kissed his cheek and distracted him.

"Ugh im going outside" Taka growled walking out.

"I dont know what to say" Blossom sweat dropped looking at me.

"He is just upset" Cole laughed. "Its fun to pick at him"

"Your just mean! Taka is our leader now!" Will scolded. He reminds me of Bubbles in so many ways. Boomer just stayed quiet and unemotional. Bubbles looked down.

"Blossom, shall we untransform now?" Bunny asked. She nodded and the all turned back to normal.

"I just got confused" Kev said staring.

"They are secret super heroines" I explained.

"AWESOME! SECRET!" Will laughed. Kira smiled.

"I remember" She said.

"Then what are you names? Or do we call you the same?" Kev said. Kaoru smirked big and the girls stood up and did their favorite poses. _Momoko is so cute._

"Im Momoko!" Momoko giggled with a wide cute smile and winking her right eye with one hand on hip the other in the air straight up (Im describing their favorite poses XD in my way!).

"Im Miku!" Miku said with a peace sign and a wink face (open mouth cute smile).

"Im Usa!" Usa giggled with her arms going backwards with both eyes open (cute wide smile, hehe imagining manga ;D)

"Im Miyako!" Miyako also giggled with both her eyes closed and a big goofy smile (her hands holding each other in front of her body).

"And im Kaoru!" Kaoru said with a winking left eye, goofy smile with teeth showing and a thumbs up while the other hand in on her hip.

"Haha okay then!" Will laughed with Kev, Kira, and Jenny.

"The girls dont like to pass up an opportunity to do their favorite pose" Butch smirked grabbing Kaoru. "Your so hot" He began kissing her neck.

"B..Butch!" She glared but eventually sighed it off and grinned a little.

"Oh! its nice to meet you guys by the way!" Bubbles smiled goofy.

"Yea!" Will smiled back.

"Same to you guys" Kev smirked. Suddenly the room got quiet when Taka entered the room. Cole broke the silence.

"Welcome back buddie" He smirked. Taka glared at him and sat down.

"I missed the introductions" Taka smirked at the girls.

"Yup and we pose so cute!" Momoko said grabbing the other girls.

"No grabbing!" Kaoru said.

"Sorry! I thought i'd save you from Butch!"

"SHADDAUP MOMOKO!" Kaoru yelled turning red. The girls giggled.

"Hey Miyako do you want to go see the flowers?" Kira asked her.

"Yay! Boomer can we?" Miyako asked Boomer looking at him with sparkling eyes. The door was wide open and you could see flowers anyway so its not far.

"Okay just leave the door open" Boomer smiled back. Kira and Miyako squealed and ran out the door.

"Hey Jenny wanna help me bake a cake for the boys?!" Momoko giggled looking at us all. I winked.

"Sure!" Jenny smiled. They walked into the kitchen. The rest of us sat on the couch but Miku and Blast. They smirked and ran up to their room.

"HA!" Butch and Kaoru laughed hard. "Hey Kaoru?"

"Yes?" She asked glancing at him.

"Want to go for a walk around the lab?" He asked her. She nodded and they left.

"Now what?" Blake asked.

"Im going with Momoko" Usa winked walking into the kitchen. I leaned back in the chair.

"Its just us guys" Cole sighed. I laughed.

"Yup so it seems" I smirked. All of a sudden the tension came back. you could feel it in the air as Boomer and Taka glared at each other.

"Eh..." Will sweat dropped. "Guys?"

"Yeah?" Boomer turned to him.

"Never mind" Will smiled. "Are you guys excited?!"

"About the wedding?" I asked.

"He means about the upcoming babies" Kev sighed glancing at us.

"YES!" Blake shouted.

"How did you guys meet the girls?" Will asked still smiling.

"LONG story" Blake sighed.

"Oh..." Will said then looked out the door. "Kira-chan? Are you and Miya-chan still there?"

"Miya-chan?" Boomer and Taka asked together then glanced at each other. _Sigh...unresolved hate..._

"Yes I'm still here with her" Kira answered. "right Miyako?"

"Yes" She giggled. They come in and hand Boomer and Will some flowers.

"Thanks!" Will exclaimed hugging Kira.

"Thank you Miyako-chan" Boomer smiled hugging her.

"Your welcome!" They said simultaneously.

"Anyways!" Cole said changing the focus to him. "Im thirsty"

"Get a drink" I said chuckling. He smirks.

"Too tired...hey blondie can you get me a drink?" He asked directing to Miyako.

"THATS NO WAY TO ASK!" Boomer, Will, and Taka yelled. _Ha the most gentlemen of the group right there._

"Sure!" Miyako smiled. Boomer, Will and Taka fell anime style to the ground, while the rest of us laughed.

"Miyako you dont have to respond positively to that" Kira sweat dropped. "Knock it off Cole"

"Sorry, sorry" He laughed. "I was just kidding you blondie" Taka glared at him.

"Eh...its okay" Miyako laughed nervously.

"Her name is Miyako, dumb wolf" Boomer sighed.

"Anyways, are you and Miya-chan getting cake also?" Will asked smiling.

"Sure!" Kira answered hugging his arm. I looked at the clock in the kitchen. _They look like they are having fun._

"Hey..." Miyako said picking up a note. "Since when was this here?"

"What does it say Miyako-chan?" Boomer asked.

"It says: Dont forget the wedding tomorrow! You guys better be there! Especially YOU KAORU! Its my big day!" Miyako smiled.

"Yay i still cant believe it!" Kira smiled. "Clover's wedding"

"To Dai" I added. "I'm not going to like it"

"Why not?" They asked. Blake looked at me with an understanding look.

"Because" Blake said for me. "The demons we saw earlier..."

"Yeah?" The girls asked interested.

"Their special power is transformation, they can_ look_ like _anything_" Blake finished. _Thats why i dont trust anyone... nothing is ever going to happen to the girls again._

* * *

_**Hope you liked it i spent two days coming up with more idea's. I felt that i introduced Buttercup's maid but not the others ones too much so im bringing them back. I got a comment in my first story that made me realize something. Bunny's background is not really revealed except that she is a foster child, my character too, so next chapie ill reveal more about them to you, so you know them more than just the purple and orange puff's. Same with Blake and Blast!**_

_**R&R PLZ ^_^ It'll mean alot to me! Thanks for those who do, i hope you enjoy my story!**_

_**~bunnylov3r22**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys! I've managed to pull myself up to finally typing again (: So i got some fresh new ideas for this chapie! This is the wedding also! Yay! Anyways in this one you'll learn more about the purples and oranges and how they came to be! ^^ Enjoy!**_

_**DEVIlishAngel00: Thanks! Your a really great supporter :) And i will try to my highest ability to keep it up XD**_

_**dragonroses: Thank you so much ^^ Your always complimenting my chapies and it makes me so happy :D:D**_

_**BigBlueBubbleCandyAngel : Thanks so much :D:D LYLAS hehe ^^**_

_**ButtercupXGotXSwagg : Thanks :) Ill try!**_

_**Buttercup3000: Thanks :D:D **_

_**HyperBunny : Thanks so much for the idea ^^ Im glad you like it (:**_

_**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS :"D ILL TRY TO UPDATE REALLY SOON AFTER THIS!**_

* * *

_**Miku's P.O.V**_

I looked out the window and noticed the morning sun starting to set and i turned around to see my mate staring at me.

"Oh g-good morning Blast" I smiled. He sat up and smirked at me.

"Good morning Miku babe!" He cheers. I blush. I love it when he calls me that, and he has such nice abs...dangit i cant stop looking now! I remembered how much fun we had last night and giggled. "Whats so funny"

"N-nothing" I continued to giggle. He shakes his head and grins.

"Today's the wedding" He says smiling. He gets up and goes into the bathroom.

"Oh yeah, i wonder how Kaoru will deal with this?" I smirked walking up and leaning on the door.

"Hopefully better than you did when you found out Kazuki **(Miku's brother)** had a girlfriend" He answered running a shower. I looked down to the ground and sighed.

"Yeah, i miss my brothers" I sighed again running my hand through my hair. I went into the bathroom with him and started to brush my teeth.

"Dont worry I'm sure they are alright" Blast said glancing at me. After turning the knob he comes behind me and grabs the end of my hair. "I've got to get you a new webcam huh?" I laughed and spit out the tooth paste.

"That would be nice, but i think i would just remember what happened last time" I said holding my waist. "Why are you touching my hair?"

"Its so soft" He laughs. I stare at him and stop brushing my teeth. "What? Mikuuuuuu?" His voice started fading.

_***Flashback* (a month before Blast comes into the picture, shes 16 almost 17) **_

I looked into the mirror while putting my long hair into my signature side ponytail. I was brushing it when i noticed Kazuki my 14 year old brother leaning against my door frame.

"Dont ya ever get tired of the same hairstyle?" Kazuki asked smirking at me.

"Nope, i look best with this one" I smiled. My other brother Kazu **(Kazu and Kazuki and twin brothers, Miku was 2 years before them) **leaned the opposite way of Kazuki. "Really guys?"

"Yup" Kazu said in a way that annoyed me.

"GET OUT JEEZ!" I yelled and they laughed.

"Why, dont ya get lonely in here sis?" Kazuki said jumping to my bed. I growled.

"If your tired of us so much why dont ya leave unexpectedly again?" Kazu joked. I looked down at my orange ppgz belt and sighed.

"Just get out you 2, leave me alone!" I yelled. They stared at me and looked at each other. "Hello? Now?!" They got up.

"You know you should be as cool as Musical Rhythm" Kazu and Kazuki agreed. I stared at them. If only they knew...

"Oh whatever you guys! Im doing serious work here" I said and they burst into laughter. I got the angry symbol.

"Dont let them bother you sweet heart" Mom said coming in my room.

"Easier said than done" I sighed holding my forehead. My mom started playing with my hair.

"I love your hair" She smiled. My brothers sighed at the girl topic and left the room shouting for dad. I looked toward the ground covering my eyes with my bangs. Why cant i communicate with my brothers anymore? When they try i always say the wrong things... whats wrong with me?

"Why are you touching my hair?" I asked still not looking at her. I heard her giggle.

"Its so soft" She giggles. I stared up at her and smiled, she knows im a little upset and she is trying to help me out.

***End of flashback*Note: ( Miku has 2 brothers who are both 14 and twins, Kazuki came first then Kazu, She has a real mom and dad who are still together)**

"Miku-babe! Come on!" Blast yelled while shaking me. I froze and suddenly realized i had zoned out on him.

"S...Sorry" I sweat dropped. He sighed.

"Good god, i thought something was wrong with you" He said worried. Ha, and Kazu said i wouldnt ever get a boyfriend!

"You just" I paused and smiled. "Made me remember my family, thats all" He stared at me.

"Oh, you must really miss them" He said pulling me into a hug and for some reason i cried a little bit while he held me. I do miss them, so much, i miss my brothers annoying me and my mother's sweet inspirational words, my fathers hard work that never pays off for him. I really miss them.

"Come on babe dont cry okay? We got to get ready for the wedding, we are driving in groups" He said in a hushed tone. My cries died down.

"Who are we riding with?" I asked. He smirked.

"Bunny and Blake" He answered. "As always, we are inseparable" I laughed. Thats true, Usa was always my best friend. It seemed almost fate when we found each other.

_**Usa's P.O.V (Usa is Japanese for bunny ;D)**_

***Her dream***

I was running for my life. I didn't want to turn my head or look back. I cant stand it any longer, every time i see his face or hear his name makes my blood boil and makes me want to kill things. That's what he tried to make me out to be anyways. My dad never loved me, he blames me for my mom walking out on us! Why, it isnt my fault she was a slut! I cant help it, yet he doesnt believe me and he claims i'll be the same as her. I finally had enough of his harsh words and cruel treatment and threw a vase at his head. I never used to rely on violence but i dont want to be around him anymore. But he's chasing me and i think he might try and find me and i dont want him to kill me!

_***END OF DREAM***_

"AHHHH!" I screamed while my eyes shot open. I rolled in bed and hit someone. "B-Blake" He stirred and sat upright immediately.

"Usa! Whats wrong? What happened!" He demanded in a worried tone.

"I had a dream about 'him' again..." i cried. He hugged me and asked me if i wanted to talk about it. I dont...why is his face coming up at this time of my life?

"Just think about how your life turned out without him" Blake smiled after we broke our hug.

"True... i did meet my foster mom that way" I said reminiscing. My dream reminded me of the past, after i had attacked my own father i ran to the police. After four long days he was arrested for the crimes against him and i was in the foster system. It didnt take long for me to get adopted. At the time i was 11 almost 12 and a retired school teacher took me in so i moved to Citysville with her and in school i met my best friend ever. I met Miku there.

"See, something good came out of that night so dont worry!" Blake cheered for me best he could. I giggled.

"I love you so much" I yelled hugging him. He knows just what to say!

"You also got to see me" He winked. I smiled with closed eyes**. (if u dont know what i mean by that imagine anime eyes closed with a cute smile XD something like that).** I remember that day also. The day that Blake came to our school. Unlike the other Rowdyruff boys, Blake and Blast were actually normal boys until they were hit with black Z lights that came from no where. It changed them but the days of me and Miku being PPGZ we captured them and was able to put some Z light into them, thats when they disappeared. 3 months later they come back as vampires, i dont really know what happened but i was happy Blake wanted me, Rhythm was happy about Blast too.

"Usa, your zoning out on me" Blake waved his hand in my face.

"Oh sorry" I blushed. I quickly returned to my old self. "LETS GET READY FOR A MARRIAGE!"

"huh? But we are already married" Blake said with the cutest thinking face ever. I burst out into laughter and he blushed.

"You retard" I joked. "You just pulled a Boomer moment, im talking about Clover!" I said crying of laughter. He burst out into laughter too.

"I guess i did, jesus!" He cried. He pulls me into the closet and we begin to put on the clothes Clover sent us. This will be fun!

_**Will's P.O.V (YAY NEW P.O.V!)**_

Kira came to me in the most beautiful aqua colored dress i have ever seen.

"Will!" She said grabbing the front of my jacket with a cute face.

"Kira-chan!" I smiled hugging her waist. "So cute" She blushed and smiles.

"Thank you" She said. Miyako came down the stairs with Boomer holding her hand. They looked so cute together.

"Hey Miya-chan!" I said excitedly and she giggles at her new nickname.

"Hello there Will-kun" She smiles.

"Hey Will, Hey Kira" Boomer also smiles. "Isnt it cool we are riding in as a group?"

"YES!" Kira smiled holding onto my arm.

"When are we all leaving Boomer-kun?" Miyako asked Boomer.

"Well when everyone else gets ready, which shouldnt take long" He answered. Just then Takaaki came into the room with a tux on. Boomer groaned and Miyako and me sweat dropped.

"Hey Taka!" I smiled. He smiles back to me.

"Hey Will" He answered looking at Kira and Miyako.

"Hey Taka-chan" Miyako said looking at the ground.

"Hey Miyako-chan" He said. The awkward silence started settling in.

"Whats with the awkward silence?" We looked to the staircase and saw Butch coming down the stairs with Kaoru.

"Thank god your here" Kira said sweetly.

"I take it that we got here just on time" Kaoru smirked. Butch laughed as he agreed with her. Boomer glared at them.

"Well, like i thought, unresolved hate" Brick muttered to himself while Momoko giggled. My eyes shot open because they came in behind us.

"What was that?" Taka said confused. "I dont HATE anyone" Boomer glanced at him and sighed.

"Eh... i heard c-car horns" Miyako squeaked throwing her hands up. Someone jumped on Miyako and they both fell down.

"Hiya Miyako!" Usa giggled helping her up. Miku, Blast, and Blake landed on the ground beside us.

"Well everyone is here!" I yelled happily. "Wait...not Kev and Jenny" Brick and Momoko smirked at each other.

"They are in the car in our group already" They said.

"Well lets go Takaaki, since you have to ride with us" Butch said taking Kaoru's waist. Takaaki followed after giving Miyako a look, all i know it made her turn red and she hid behind Boomer.

"Umm lets go blues" I laughed at Boomer and Miyako's face.

"Yeah cya guys!" Kira waved. We all were going our separate ways until we got to the wedding.

* * *

_**(3 hours later ) Butch's P.O.V**_

"Finally" I breathed while Kaoru smirked at me. She looked at Takaaki.

"Well it was fun picking on you while it lasted" She said sticking her tongue out. I laughed.

"NOT FOR ME!" He complained which made me laugh even more.

"Hey Butch before we get out, do you know whats wrong with Bunny and Rhythm, they both seem restless" Kaoru said looking at me. I shrugged and we got out of the car.

"Well im going off on my own around this place" Takaaki smiled and i nodded. He wants to sniff out demons.

"KAORU!" We turned around and saw Dai already in a tux running to us. I smirked, he looks SOOOO funny dressed liek that, then again i do too. I should really shut up now.

"Dai!" Kaoru yelled and they wrestled which got me anxious so i pulled her to me.

"Dont do that" I said calmly. I cant get mad, i cant get mad, they are just wrestling i repeated to myself.

"Wow possessive as ever" Dai smirked. "Whats wrong with wrestling?"

"Nothing!" Kaoru shouted turning red. I smirked at her. I promised her that i would let her tell him when she wanted to.

"You rarely turn red" Dai laughed. "Must be something important"

"..."

"Clover's getting ready right?" I asked changing the subject. She shot me a 'thanks' look and i smiled.

"She is-"

"SHUT UP!" Someone yelled. I face palmed and looked to the right.

"Isnt that your brother? The one with Miyako?" Dai asked with widened eyes. I face palmed again. Come on Boomer dont start a scene at the wedding. Takaaki just loves pissing him off.

"Guys" Kaoru said walking toward them. I followed her with Dai following me. "Shut up your at a wedding."

"Oh... h-hello Kaoru" Miyako smiled with a red face. She was standing in between them and them were glaring at each other with a spark to each other's eyes except Taka was smirking and Boomer was growling. I laughed.

"Hey Miyako, tell these idiots im right" She smirked. Miyako gulped and looked at them.

"She's right" She said weakly and they both fell anime style.

"BAHAHAHAAHA!" I heard Blake laugh from here. God i have weird brothers.

"Well is it always like this?" Dai said cracking up.

"Yup, and i havent even been with them for 2 days!" Will joked. Suddenly a random guy comes and whispers something in Dai's ear.

"Oh okay" Dai replies turning red. "I-its time for her to come out" I patted his back and we began to walk until i noticed Kaoru looking at Usa and Miku.

"Miku, Usa get your head out of the clouds, what are you guys thinking of anyways?" Kaoru asked as we walked with them.

"Just memories" They both smiled.

_**No one's P.O.V**_

**The wedding was sweet and simple. When Clover came out, she came out with a long glistening white dress. Dai held his breath when he saw her. He was finally able to have her. He felt as if he knew what the Rowdy's felt when they felt that mating bond with the girls. When they kissed, he loved the feel of his arms around her waist and her soft lips. Petals were thrown on them and Kaoru practically jumped on them both and burst with excitement. This was the only time he ever saw her this girly before. When it was time for dancing Kaoru pulled Clover and Dai out to tell him the news. Dai was so surprised he didnt know if he was happy or mad about this. But Clover's reaction was priceless. She nearly tripped over trying to get to Kaoru with a hug and many congratulations. Dai smiled at them both. His sister has started her life and now he was gonna start his. What more can he ask for in this happy moment?**_**  
**_

* * *

**_Hope you guys liked it ^^ I also hope that you understand a little more about Blake, Bunny, Rhythm and Blast. So please REVIEW REVIEW! Hope you guys have a WONDERFUL day and night, whichever it is for you x]_  
**

**~Bunnylov3r22~**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey everyone! :D:D I hope you all are having a good weekend! I decided i needed another chapie on this story most definitely hehe... So enjoy!**_

_**DEVIlishAngel00: Thanks i tried to make the wedding cute but BOOMER and TAKAAKI messed it up:I And i think so too XD**_

_**Tophfaith: Thanks and i will! I havent given up writing for anything!**_

_**BigBlueBubbleCandyAngel: Thank you so much im really happy you like it! LYLAS! ^.^**_

_**dragonroses: Thank you! And ikr? Bunny has the worst family out of them all, except her foster mommy is good. (:**_

_**Jruvia: Thanks so much! hehe i wanted it to be nothing but happiness on Dai and Clover's wedding day ^_^**_

_**alexa c: Thanks! That was my goal to try and make it good n romantic (:**_

_**Buttercup3000: Thanks! And yeah i noticed by a reviewer that their stories werent really explained. Im still going to reveal a little more. :D:D**_

_**HyperBunny: Thanks and lol its sooo funny the Boomer vs. Takaaki. Takaaki just feels alone with Miyako so he's scared Boomer would take her away. Even though he sorta did XP Poor Miyako just doesnt know what to do about it.**_

_**^^THANKS TO ALL YOU REVIEWING! I LOVE YOU GUYS!^^**_

* * *

_**Boomer's P.O.V**_

I followed Miyako from behind while we all hugged Clover and Dai. _Miyako-chan looks so adorable right now. But right now im arguing with Takaaki and staring unbelieveably at him. Finally he left.. the bastard!_

"Hey Boomer" Clover said snapping me out of my angry state.

"Oh hello Clover, congratulations!" I smiled. She laughed and blushed.

"Thanks, i guess im not used to attention" She said rubbing her head. "How are you and Miyako?"

"Good, and sorry about my yelling earlier" I said sheepishly. _Me and Takaaki caused a scene... that stupid wolf! _

"Its all good" Dai butted in with a laugh. "It's understandable, plus thanks for coming" I smiled at them both. _They really do look like a cute couple. Im happy for them. _

"Hey blue boy!" I turned around and saw Takaaki coming for me and i scoffed.

"What do you want? And my name is Boomer, stupid wolf." I said irratably. He frowned at me.

"Oh by the way congradulations you two" Takaaki smiled.

"Thank you so much" Clover said turning to Dai. "Care to help me with my bags new husband?"

"Sure" Dai laughed. "See you Boomer" They walked over to Kaoru and Butch. I guess to say goodbye. Then it hit me. _WHERE THE HELL IS MY MATE?_

"Where's Miyako-chan?" I asked looking around franticlly.

"Thats what i wanted to ask you" Takaaki sighed. "You love her so much but dont keep up with her" I growled at him

"Oh shut up, itd be weird to ALWAYS stare at her" I frowned.

"Well i looked for any signs of the monsters and havent gotten a scent." Takaaki said ignoring me.

"Boss!" Cole said. "We should probably leave now" He had a high tone of voice and made everyone look.

"Why-?"

"Whats happening?" Brick asked comming toward us with Momoko. Blake and Usa came over with the Greens.

"Why are you yelling?" Kaoru frowned.

"I sniffed out a weird smell, and it happened to be a smell i recongized from teh caves" Cole said matter of factly.

"We need to find everyone else then and leave" Brick ordered. He looked at me with surprise.

"Wheres Miyako?" Momoko noticed too. I started to panic inside. _What if something happened to her?! I wouldnt be able to handle that!_

"I... i dont know" I said weakly. Takaaki looked at me with surprise. _What he doesnt think i would get upset? _Kaoru and Momoko was about to freak out when suddenly i heard Kev, Jenny, Miku, and Blast.

"Hey guys!" Jenny exclaimed. "I loved this wedding!"

"We didnt see you before the wedding though" Butch smirked when Jenny and Kev blushed.

"Have you guys seen Miyako?!" I asked still obviously freaking out.

"Yeah, i thought you knew where she went though?" Kev said surprised.

"Where is she?!" Takaaki and me said together. Then i glared at him.

"She's in the bathroom with Kira" Miku laughed. "Its so cute when u guys are overprotective." Blast blushes but hugs her.

"See you guys back at the lab, im going to find my mate" I said walking off and waving. _If she's not there then im going to freak out. _I seen Takaaki beside me. "Why arent you going with them!"

"Cole is going with them" Takaaki shrugged. "Im just going to see my BEST FRIEND. And make sure you all get out safely" He was sorta pissed. I blinked.

"Okay...whatever" I muttered.

"Boomer-kun..." I turned around and saw Miyako smiling weakly at me and Takaaki with Kira and Will in the background.

"Miyako-chan!" Me and Takaaki exclaimed.

"Sorry if i worried you" She smiled still. I hugged her close.

"Its okay, but please tell me where you are going next time" I said softly.

"But I did tell you, but you were fighting with Taka-chan" Miyako said looking at the ground.

"Is something wrong?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"No! N-nothing!" She squeaked. I stared at Kira and shifted her gaze nervously. Will looked dumbfounded and shrugged at me.

"Well okay.." I said supicous. "We should go back to the lab now Miyako-chan" I started smiling and grabbed her arm. She smiled weakly again. _Why is she smiling like that? __What is wrong with her? _

"Y-yeah lets go..." She said. _She looks kinda red in the face now that i notice._

"Miyako-chan...your...burning up" I said feeling her forehead. "Are you not feeling well!?"

"Well I have been coughing alot since the dances started" She admitted to me. I stared at her expecting her to say more. "And... i feel light headed..."

"Well let me take you to the professor so he can see whats wrong with you" I said panicing. I picked her up while Will and Takaaki transformed into wolf form. Kira got to ride on Will's back. I ran as fast as i was allowed back to the lab.

* * *

When i stepped into teh lab with the others i explained what happened and told the Professor to check Miyako. She was barely talking to me and she keeps trying to stand up and almost falls down.

"I...dont know what's happening to her" Professor said shocked.

"She isnt pregnant is she?" Brick asked. I had laid her on the couch and covered her up because shes shivering. She keeps coughing and shivering.

"No these symptoms arent like that." Professor said. "She's weak, has a fever, shivering, and weezing."

"What does that mean she has, i dont understand" Will said with a sad face.

"Here" Momoko said placing a cold wet wrag on Miyako's forehead.

"My..." Miyako tried to say but was interupted by coughing. _She sounds so weak, her voice is so light._

"Your what Miyako-chan?" I asked softly. Takaaki knelt down to hear her better. She started tearing up.

"Miyako what did you want to say?" Kaoru asked getting scared for her best friend.

"My.. drink...wedding" She said her speach blurring.

"Your drink?" Usa asked confused.

"Professor maybe she needs water" Blake said wrapping his arms around her.

"Ill get some!" Kira exclaimed.

"Im going to look up her symptoms" Professor said going out of the room.

"Brick whats happening to her?" I asked nervously.

"I dont know Boomer" Brick said worried. "She's ill, thats all i know."

"Brick we have to figure out, im getting scared" Momoko said crying. Miyako coughed again and cried.

"It..hurts... please stop..." She cried grabbing my hand. I felt like crying right this moment. I_ cant do anything for her! Whats wrong with her? Please god, give me some clues! _

"Miyako-chan its okay. Do you know anything that can help us know whats happened to you?" Takaaki asked upset. Miyako looked at him.

"My drink..." She breathes. "At the wedding..."

"What about it?" Blast asks.

"It...tasted.. funny" She cries whiel squeezing my arm.

"Posioning?!" Miku suddenly yelled. "Was she posioned?!"

"How could that happen?!" I yelled.

"I agree with Boomer, i dont understand" Usa said. Suddenly Cole sprung up and started typing something on the big screen computer. **(You know in the PPGZ series that thing with alot of buttons and 3 screens in the lab? That's the thing im talking about... lol) **

"What is it Cole?" Kev asked walking next to him.

"Remember that thing i sniffed out?" He said fast. We all nodded.

"Where are you getting at Cole?" Jenny asked curiously.

"Well we could check the cameras!" Cole said smirking. "If we're lucky, we'll see the guy that did it" I smirked.

"Great idea Cole" I said while we all (Except Momoko & Kaoru who stayed by Miyako) ran to the big computer.

"Okay everyone keep on the look out for a man wearing a black hat, and a tuxedo" Cole said.

"This might sound smart aleck, but alot of people wore tuxedos and hats" Blake said sweat dropping.

"THERE!" Usa exclaimed pointing to the screen. It showed a guy looking at Miyako and slipping something in her drink when she turned away. He had brown hair and wore what Cole described but he looked older than us. _Okay, now im offically pissed off!_

"Cole you still have his scent?" Takaaki asked while glaring at the screen.

"Yes i do boss" Cole smirked.

"Whats going on?" Kaoru asked looking towards Butch.

"We found out what the guy looks like. The guy that posioned Miyako" Butch said angrily.

"Who is the son of a bitch?" Momoko and Kaoru asked simotaniously.

"I dont know, thats why me and Cole are going to find out" Takaaki said angrily. Then he looked at me.

"Do you want to come and help us Blue boy?" He asked. I was surprised but still fucking pissed.

"Why the hell are you even asking me? Of course im going, cause when i find him and get the antidote, im going to fucking rip his head off" I growled. The girls stared at me in fear (even Kaoru). I leaned to Miyako and kissed her forehead.

"I promise i wont come back until i get an antidote for you" I said looking in her eyes.

"Boomer...thanks" She said giving me another weak smile.

"We'll all take care of her while you, Cole, and Takaaki are gone." Brick said nervously looking at me. _Did i really scare them that much? _

"Thanks bro" I said while my eye twitched. _Im going to kill that dude. _I looked over and saw Momoko and Jenny studing the computer screen.

"H-hey Boomer?" I looked and saw Kira looking at me nervously.

"Yea?" I asked frowning.

"The guy looked shocked after Miyako started drinking the...posion" She said twirling her fingers.

"I dont understand..." I said looking at Brick.

"It must mean that he didnt mean to poison Miyako" Momoko said gulping.

"Then who-?"

"I think he meant to posion me..." Momoko finished.

"What?!" We all yelled. (Except miyako)

"What makes you think that?" Brick demanded looking at the screen. Our eyes widened as we realized what she did.

"I was standing right beside Miyako, and my drink was beside hers" Momoko said in a scared tone. "Then you notice the look on his face when Miyako drank the poison"

"Your right!" Usa cried. "But your not pregnant, why would he try to poison you?!"

"I dont know but this is pissing me off" Brick said with an angry symbol.

"Well lets see..." Butch said. "Maybe they are trying to kill Momoko because..."

"Because?" Blast and Blake asked.

"It's because Momoko and Brick will be the next rulers" We all looked in shock at the visitors that came in.

"OH MY GOD!" Jenny and Kira yelled. "We havent seen you guys in forever" They bowed. Mom and Dad... (**Its Reed and Jillian,RRBZ's foster parents if u dont remember)**

"Mom?! Dad?!" We all yelled. (All the RRBZ)

"We came for a visit and heard the commotion." Dad said. "We heard everything"

"Poor Bubbles" Mom said going to Miyako. "Opps i mean Miyako"

"Jillian...!" Miyako said with soft surprise in her tone.

"Where have you guys been?!" Usa yelled.

"SERIOUSLY" Miku also yelled.

"We came as soon as we heard Bunny and Buttercup were pregnant" Dad said staring at Butch and Blake._ They ignored the question..._

"Mom you've been around for a while now-" I began

"Are you calling me old Boomer?" Mom laughed. "Im kidding dear. I know what you want to say"

"Then do you know what poison it is? You could save me and the wolves a trip" I said still angry.

"Sure let me look at her" Mom said moving closer to Miyako.

"While she does that" Dad began. "May i see the cameras you were talking about?" Brick, Blast and Blake went with him over to the computers.

"Im going to cook us girls some snacks to eat" Momoko sighed while getting up.

"We will help you" Usa, Kira, and Jenny said following her into the kitchen part of the lab.

"Well this isnt good" Mom said obviously upset. My heart sank into my stomach.

"Whats wrong? What poison is it?" Takaaki asked looking at my face to my mom's.

"She has wolf blood posioning" Mom glared at Takaaki. The room fell silent and Miyako stared at her with widened eyes. Will, Kev, Cole, and Takaaki looked at us confused.

"Wolf... blood...poisoning?" They asked struck with sudden fear. I felt my demon aura leaking out and i tried to control it.

"Its when a human is posioned with wolf's blood. Its because wolf blood isnt compatible with human blood" Brick explained.

"Thats horrible!" Will exclaimed. Takaaki looked at us in surprise.

"So the guy was a wolf?" Kaoru asked looking at Mom.

"Most likely" Kev asked. "But i know how we can save her"

"How?" I asked him. _I know its not the wolves fault, but its A WOLF'S fault my mate is poisoned, so im fucking pissed. _

"Okay everyone listen to me" Miku growled while wrapping an arm around Blast. "We need to calm down and stop getting pissed off. It will be faster that way"

"What...can help...me?" Miyako asked softly. I gripped her hand and stared down at her. _She's in so much pain... _

"If we can get the blood of the wolf that poisoned you...then we could save you" Dad said while we stared at the slightly blurred picture.

"Then we need to go find him" Kev said cracking his knuckles with a smirk.

"No need..." Cole whispered. We all stared at him. What the...

"Why?" Takaaki said looking at him in shock.

"Because i know who it is" Cole said angry. We all waited for the rest of the answer.

"Who is it?" Takaaki asked. Cole looked at Takaaki with sad eyes.

"That is your dad...Takaaki"

* * *

_***P.S In this particular story Takaaki was always able to turn into a wolf, not by a black light. He got it from his dad's bloodline. You'll hear more about it in the next chapie!***_

_**CLIFFHANGER THOUGH! Im wrong for that but im tired and its getting late. So i hope you guys loved this chapie! So please read and review! I got what Buttercup is going to have but i need my reviewers input.**_

_**Please review or pm me and tell me if Bunny should have:**_

_**a girl**_

_**a boy**_

_**twins (boy &boy, boy&girl, or girl& girl)**_

_**Whatever gets the most votes will win! The chapie that they have the babies is coming soon (: I promise the romance will return soon also lol. So please input you opinion.**_

_**~Bunnylov3r22~**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey you guys! I had to stay home from school today because i have strep throat and i decided that i would type while watching movies to pass the time ya know?(: So i hope you guys enjoy this chapie and find it interesting! Comments for reviewers time!:D:D And i got so many reviews on what Bunny should have. I think she will have twins boy& girl because of majority rules XD Umm BC will have a tomboy girl cause i got alot of pm's from people that didnt even review O.o so majority rules, so sorry if you dont like this!):**_

_**DEVIlishAngel00:**__** Omg i love the older brother protection!:D And im still pondering on Miyako being preggo or not. Depends ;3**_

_**Tophfaith: Thank you for reviewing! :D means alot!**_

_**Buttercup3000:lol i get excited alot too and I thought 'Takaaki's dad' would be a twist no one would expect! i was right ;D And yup Brick and Blossom are the next aires (i think thats how you spell it lol)**_

_**gilly boy: Yup they are both very hyper peoples ;D Thanks for your input!**_

_**BigBlueBubbleCandyAngel: Thanks for the review! Idk y i did a cliffhanger, to be honest i got a little tired hehe^^**_

_**dragonroses: yeah the girls always have some sort of problem! lol and thanks!**_

_**kb101: Hey thanks i couldnt think of names! ill use them! :D:D **_

_**frozeniceberg213: it would be really cute, and im still thinking about Miyako... she is my favorite after all :D**_

_**THE POWERPUFF: Hmm alot of people wanted Kaoru with twins but so much more people wanted her to have a tomboy girl! But thanks for the input!**_

_**PrincessOfCrazys: Lol like the third person to tell me, but i think im going with a girl... might change idk(: Thanks!**_

_**EvilPuppyEvil: Thanks for your opinon!:D**_

_**bunniefan001x3: lol thanks so much! They are going to have twins dunno bout BC but thansk for the opinon!**_

_**Wow thanks guys! 13 reviews for last chapie! Im so happy! Thank you all for your opinons, they all matter to me(:**_

_**Look at me just talking away... To the story duh! XD**_

* * *

_**Blossom's P.O.V(I JUST NOTICED I HAVENT DONE BLOSSOM'S P.O.V AT ALL!O_O)**_

I ran out of the kitchen with Kira, Jenny and Usa. We heard someone yelling, it sounded like one of the wolves. I instantly stoped when a couch hit the wall beside me and the girls and i let out a yelp.

"T-takaaki?!" I yelled in surprise. _He threw a couch?! What the hell happened while we were cooking?!_

"You wolf almost hurt my girl!" Brick and Blake yelled at Takaaki and walked over to us.

"Takaaki calm down you almost hurt my Kira-chan!" Will scolded.

"And my Jenny!" Kev said.

"Sorry" Takaaki said in a mad tone still. I looked up at Brick who was checking me out.

"Ummm... Brick what happened to Takaaki?" I asked blushing.

"The guy that posioned Miyako was Takaaki's dad" Brick said narrowing his eyes. "With his blood." I started to glare at the floor.

"H...his blood?!" Kira freaked out. "Umm Will-kun?"

"Wolf blood isnt compatiable with human's blood, Kira-chan" Will explained with a smile.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Kaoru asked directing toward me and Brick.

"Your not going away from here Kaoru-chan" Butch said eyeing her and she groaned.

"But-"

"Dont worry Kaoru, it is only going to be me and the wolves" Boomer said with his bangs covering his eyes. I felt Brick's position change.

"Boomer you can't go alone.." Brick said looking at me.

"Why can't he?" Cole asked with a confused face. _I'm also wondering that..._

"Because there is no way we are sending our little brother alone with wolves with out us" The RRBZ said. _Aww brother protection_. I started to smile until Boomer let go of Miyako's hand and stood up.

"But bros... you need to stay with your girls, and i need you to protect my Miyako-chan" Boomer said with his eyes getting more sad by the second. My eyes raised. _Poor Boomer, i understand his point but i also understand the RRBZ's point._

"What you think we will kill him?" Kev asked Brick with a little bit fo shock.

"No its not that..."Blake started while not breaking his gaze from Boomer.

"Its just that..." Butch said still looking at Boomer.

"We dont want him..." Blast said still watching Boomer.

"To get hurt..."Brick finished while also staring at Boomer. Boomer's face changed to shock.

"Awww how cute!" Miku and Usa said with starry eyes. I giggled.

"But we will watch him!" Will said in an excited tone. Brick hesitated.

"please bros...let me go after this guy" Boomer pleaded.

"Yeah dont worry we'll make sure he comes back" Takaaki said finally speaking up. The room fell silent and we stared at Takaaki. "What?" Boomer continued to stare.

"Umm you dont even like" Boomer said narrowing his eyes. "So why would you say that?" Takaaki closes his eyes and smirks.

"Well you see blue boy...if i dont bring you back then ill get killed by the RRBZ and not to mention i dont want Miyako-chan to be in pain" He said matter of factly. Boomer turned away but smiled a little.

"I told you my name is Boomer not 'blue boy'" Boomer said.

"Hey guys-" Kira was interupted by Miyako coughing really violently.

"Oh dear!" Jillian said. "Reed!"

"I got it" He said getting some pain medicine. My hand went to my mouth. _Miyako..._

"Brick you need to let Boomer go with the wolves!" I pleaded. He stares at me with his eyes glistening.

"But-"

"If you dont Miyako will die! Please shes my best friend!" Kaoru started pleading which shocked us all. The RRBZ's eyes lowered in understanding.

"okay..." They said. Boomer smiles.

"Thank you brothers!" He exclaimed get excited.

"But!" Brick exclaimed. "Bring a video camera with you and report in on us!"

"If you dont ill find you little brother!" Blake said with an evil smirk. _Im sorta scared..._ Butch hugged Kaoru and whispered sweet yet perverted thing to her.

"Will-kun..." Kira said hugging his back. "Please be careful"

"Of course Kira-chan! Dont worry!" Will said turning around and hugging her. _So excited all the time!_ I looked at Brick gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Dont worry so much about Boomer!" I cheered. "He's the fastest out of you guys right?"

"Yeah..." Brick said still obviously worried.

"Ah! your so cute right now Brick!" I giggled. He blushes but hugs me. Jenny stared at Kev.

"Kev...come back okay!" Jenny smiled. "you too Cole!"

"Dont worry i will" Cole laughed.

"Dont worry Jenny!" Kev smiled. "We are strong"

"Boomer..." Miyako said in a low tone but loud enough for all of us to hear.

"Miyako-chan dont talk so much if it hurts you too" Boomer said bending down to her again.

"Dont worry..." She winced. "Please...be careful...Boomer-kun...Taka-chan..."

"Will do Miyako-chan" Takaaki smiled whle putting a hand on Boomer's shoulders. "Ill take good care of blue boy"

"Boomer" Boomer said glaring at Takaaki. "And hang in there Miyako-chan, ill be okay"

"Okay you boys need to get ready for your trip" Reed said. He picks Jillian up.

"Im afraid we have to leave, good luck my son" Jillian said to Boomer. Then she looks at me and i stiffened. _Uh oh..._ "We'll be back" With that Reed and Jillian disapeared.

"Well I'm ready" Takaaki sighed while standing up. "What about you guys?"

"Sure boss" Kev and Will said smirking.

"Ready as ill ever be" Boomer said looking at his brothers.

"I swear this isnt a good idea..." Blast worried. Miku hugged him and frowned. Usa stared at Blake.

"Dont worry" Brick sighed. "But Boomer"

"Yea Brick?"

"Give that bastard a good hit for me, since he meant to hurt my Momoko" Brick said smirking. I blushed. _I love him so much._

"Sure thing Brick!" Boomer exclaimed with a thumbs up. He turns towards all his brothers. "Take care of my Miyako-chan"

"Sure thing Boomer!" They exclaimed copying him which earned a laugh from everyone except Miyako.

"Bye" The wolves and Boomer said opening the door and running off in a flash. (**the wolves transformed of course) **

"Hey guys" Kaoru asked.

"What?" We answered still staring at the doorway.

"What did Reed mean by Momoko and Brick were the next aires?" She asked looking at me and Brick. I looked at him too.

"Well we are next in line" Brick said rubbing the back of his head. Me and Usa left our mates and knelt down next to Miyako, still listening.

"Why are you two next in line?" Miku asked holding onto Blast.

"Because Brick is the oldest" Butch answered starting to kiss Kaoru's neck.

"That makes sense" i said out loud.

"So you dont mind then?" Brick said appearing beside me. I smiled at him.

"Sure i dont mind Brickie" I said sticking my tounge out. Miyako gave a soft laugh. The next thing i know we were all surrounding Miyako. Miyako's face looked fiery red, she would cough every now and then, she shivers sometimes, and she hardly breathes.

"Dont worry Miyako!" Usa cheered getting a colder wash wrag and placed it on her forehead. She smiled at us.

"I...i love you...guys" She said. Everyone started to look at her with worry in there eyes. I sighed. _I dont like this at all._

"Ill go get you some water okay?" I said while feeling my eyes burn. Im tearing up in front of everyone. _I cant let Miyako see how worried i am..._

"o...k...kay"

"momoko..." Brick said staring at me. I got up and whiped my eyes on my sleeves. I stepped into the kitchen and saw the Professor.

"Professor?" I said shocked. "What took you so long?"

"I heard everything." He said. "And im just pissed that i cant help Miyako." I widened my eyes. _He said pissed..._ I got a glass and filled it with cold water.

"Dont worry professor" I said giving an effort to smile. I saw Brick come in after me.

"Momoko.." Brick said grabbing my waist. "Dont cry please, Boomer will save Miyako without fail" I smiled.

"Thank you Brick" I said looking down. I turned back to the Professor, Brick was staring at him.

"I guess... ill continue with my research." He mumbled and left ehm room.

"Whats with him?" Brick asked shocked.

"He overheard everything and is upset for Miyako's condition" I said with a depressed sigh.

"Aren't we all?" Brick said looking into my eyes. I nodded. He smiles and leans in for a kiss. As soon as his lips touched mine i wrapped my arms around his neck being careful not to knock over the water. He put his hands on my face and brought me in more. _Without Brick...i would be crawled up in a corner crying about Miyako. He makes me feel much better. _Noticing i zoned out he stops the kiss.

"Feel better?" He asks smirking. I blushed but smirked too.

"Definietly" I said kissing him again. It turns into a hot make-out and 3 minutes later i stop him. "Brick?"

"Yeah?" He said leaning his forehead to mine. I cleared my throat.

"Let me at least give Miyako the water now?" I said smiling.

"Sure" He chuckles. We walk back in and i bend down to Miyako.

"Here's the water" I said. But she looked like she was sleeping. "Hey is she okay?"

"Yeah, the pain medicine is making her tired" Kaoru said giving Butch a push. He was kissing her all over. _Lol he never stops._

"Okay then, im going to our room" i said winking at Brick when they werent looking.

"Ill go too" He smirks. He grabs my waist and we head up the stairs.

"Oh okay Momoko" Usa says looking at Miku and Kaoru. Blake and Blast smirked and i blushed. _Its kinda obvious now but oh well. Lets bring on the alone time!_

* * *

_**O.o lol Momoko and Brick... Anyways... onto the story!**_

_**Takaaki's P.O.V (Yay another new**_** P.O.V.!)**

_Im so pissed off right now. Im just glad Cole has the scent on that bastard of a dad! Who the hell does he think he is posioning my best friend? I outa kill him if it werent to Blue boy beating me at it._

"I just thought of something." Blue boy sweat drops. **(Remember that Takaaki doesnt like Boomer so he calls him Blue boy!)** "How am i supposed to talk to you guys" _Oh great.. how are we supposed to communcate with him?_

_'Idk boss...we forgot to tell him about that...' Will thought. **(This is a little idea ripped off twilight i know...but its cool!)**_

"Okay nevermind" Blue boy said sweat dropping. "But how far is he Cole?" Cole stopped running and we all did to.

_'How do i tell him?' Cole thought._

_'Just write it on the ground with your claw?' Kev thought. _Cole drew the number 9 on the ground.

"So does that mean 9 miles?" Blue boy asked and i let out a noise. _He's so stupid..._

_'Kinda...' Kev thought._ We all started running again and only one thing crossed my mind the whole time. _Stupid dad! how could he do something like that to someone so nice?! It gets on my nerves...i just want to hurt him over and over again...poor Miyako-chan. And he meant to hurt Momoko, she's a nice girl too!_

_'Boss... maybe you should chillax' Cole thought._

_'I agree with his thoughts tho...poor Miya-chan' Will thought. Chillax?_

_'Yeah chillax' Cole thought again. Fine whatever..._

_'Hey guys...why dont we stop listening to each other's thoughts and focus?' Kev thought. Agreed stop listening to my private thoughts!_

_'hahahaha' Cole and Will thought._

* * *

_***four hours later* (Its not around 10 at night because they left the wedding at 6)**_

_**Miku's P.O.V**_

"Has Miyako's fever gone down any?" Blast asked looking at Butch who was taking the theromoter out of her mouth.

"Not much...her fever is still 104" Butch sighed. My eyes widened.

"Isnt that dangerously high?!" I exclaimed. Blast put me in his lap and i covered my eyes in his chest.

"Dont worry!" Blake said comforting Bunny. He leaves and comes back ni a flash with a bucket of water and a couple of wrags. I averted my eyes to Miyako.

"What are you doing Blake?" Usa asked with a small shock face.

"Keeping my promise to Boomer, and helping a friend" Blake smirks. _Such a smart ass! _

"Woah!" Kaoru exlcaimed. We all gave her attention.

"What?" Butch asked her. He was rubbing her shoulders.

"I felt teh baby kick" She said wide eyed. "Is that even possible?"

"I guess so" I said with a bit of excitement. Butch smiles and puts his hand on her stomach.

"What do you think we are going to have?" Butch asks Kaoru with a smile. She looks at him shocked.

"ummm well maybe a ...uh..boy?" Kaoru says. Butch shook his head.

"I hope we have a girl" He says.

"Why?" Kaoru asks him. "Not that i dont want a girl"

"Because she'll be just like you" He says with dreamy eyes. _**(Awww Kaoru/Butch moment here)**_ I looked away and looked up to Blast who was staring at them with admiring eyes.

"Aww Blake what do you want to have?" Usa asks look at her belly then at Blake.

"I want both" Blake says. "It doesnt matter which to me"

"Same here" Usa giggles.

"Oh girls im so excited for you" I cheered putting my hands together.

"Thanks" Kaoru and Usa said smiling. _Man look how we all changed...** (She has a point! O_O)**_

"I...am...too" We looked down to see Miyako staring at Kaoru and Usa.

"oh your awake Miyako" Blast said rubbing my back.

"I...want...a family...too" She says closing her eyes and smiling.

"You should tell Boomer that then" Butch says with a pervert smirk. We all stare at him but we get shocked by Miyako's reply.

"Okay...i will" She smiles.

"Ha!" Blake laughed holding on to Usa. "Boomer's happy homecoming news! Miyako wants to have his kids!"

"Blake" Usa said laughing.

"Wont Boomer be happy" Butch says still with a pervert grin.

"You guys are just perverts" I sighed with a smile.

"Speaking of perverted thing..." Kaoru said with a small laugh. "I think the Red's are enjoying themselves"

"Oh i think they are too" Usa laughs.

"You guys..." I laughed.

"Whats with all the laughing?" We turned and saw Brick and Momoko FINALLY come down.

"We are being perverts" Butch smirks.

"We?" Me and Kaoru say.

"Okay me and the boys" Usa sweat dropped. "Miyako said she wants a family too"

"Why did she say that?" Momoko asked shocked. She sat by Kaoru.

"Because i felt my baby kick" Kaoru said. Momoko and Brick's face lit up.

"Really?" Brick asked. "May i feel?" Kaoru seemed shocked.

"If you want..." Kaoru said. Brick and Momoko put their hands on her stomach.

"Awesome!" They said. I guess they felt him/her kick. Miyako tugged on my arm.

"Oh, whats wrong?" I asked looking at her. She pointed to the water glass beside me. I helped her drink some and she laid back down.

"Fever down any?" Momoko asked. We shook our head. Usa got another cold wrag and placed it on Miyako's neck. Miyako seemed to be out cold in sleep again.

"Boomer" she whispered turning a bit.

"She must be dreaming" Brick said quietly. Blast, Blake, me and Usa get up and walk over to teh couches.

"Usa you and Kaoru should sleep" Blake said looking at Butch. Butch picked Kaoru up and placed her on another couch.

"Fine..." Kaoru said. "Im tired anyway"

"Me too" Usa said snuggling Blake. I looked toward Blast and he nodded. I cuddled him and closed my eyes. _**Please hurry up Boomer. You and the wolves need to save Miyako!**_

* * *

_**Okay... i hope you guys liked it! :D:D Little do Kaoru and Usa know... but they will have a surprise when they wake up the next day... poor Boomer. He cant even talk to the wolves lol**_

_**anyways R&R please! Tell me what you think about this chapie!**_

_**~Bunnylov3r22~**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey you guys! I had to gather some more ideas for this chapie because i only had a little to go on :D But now that i have some we can get this chapie started!;D Now to the reviewers!**_

_**Tophfaith:**__** thats a really good idea :D thanks!**_

_**DEVIlishAngel00:**__**lol ikr? And they were all being pervs about the blues and reds lol**_

_**BigBlueBubbleCandyAngel:**__** LOL Its soo funny that part. Making fun of him when he doesnt know XD Cliffies make people want to read so i put them sometimes;3**_

_**AnimePunkJuvia: thanks alot!:D I thought so too about Miyako=)  
**_

_**gilly boy:**__** You just gave me and idea thanks :D:D But thats not the surprise hehe youll see what it is in this chapie!**_

_**Buttercup3000:**__** That is a good idea lol thanks(:**_

_**Kawaii Anime Girl 101:**__** Thanks!:D**_

_**bunniefan001x3:**__** Really good idea! Im getting a lot of those O.O and i like the brother scene you barely see those :)**_

_**melovePPGZ:**__** Its this one! Sorry couldnt post sooner:)**_

_**animelover276:**__** Its here finally hehe, sorry :P**_

_**BoltBunny:**__** Yup totally!Thanks:D**_

_**dragonroses:**__** thanks again hehe :D:D**_

_**OKAY! Now that i did that lol Lets get to the story, there is a lot of surprises ahead.**_

* * *

_**Butch's P.O.V**_

"WHAT THE HELL!"

I shoot my opens immediately and see Kaoru freaking out. She was blushing and fidgeting and pulling her shirt.

"Kaoru whats wrong?!" I asked her grabbing her waist in a second. She blushes even more.

"Im...uh well" She stammers. The others (except Miyako) woke up from her scream. She stops pulling on her shirt and i saw her stomach.

"WOAH!" Brick exclaimed with a toothy grin. "You look a lot bigger now Kaoru!" Kaoru looks at the ground with embarrassment.

"But im only a week and a half pregnant" She says. I laughed.

"Guess i forgot to mention the vampire growth thing." I said. Shes so hot when she gets angry. She frowns at me and hits my chest which i barely even felt.

"Oh man..." Usa frowns at herself. Kaoru laughs at her because she also has a bigger stomach. "Shut up Kaoru!"

"no way!" Kaoru laughed. Momoko had to hold her mouth to try and stop laughing.

"Aww but you too look cute like that" Jenny giggled. Kaoru sent her a death glare that surprisingly didnt work on her.

"So who wants to get soup for Miyako?" Miku speaks up not laughing. The realism came back to all of us and it fell silent in the room.

"I will" Kira smiled getting up and went into the kitchen. Kaoru frowns again and i kiss her cheek.

"Ugh Butch not now" She groans. I smirked while i kissed her neck.

"Give it up" Usa glared with a playful smirk. "He shall be a perv forever more!" We laughed.

"Okay guys can we check up on Boomer?" Blast says trying to break up an argument. I stopped kissing Kaoru's neck and looked at Brick.

"Sure lets see here..." Brick thought to himself out loud while he pressed buttons. "We just have to wait until one of the wolves or Boomer opens the video chat" Well he better hurry and show us he's okay!

"This will take too long" I complained. Blake chuckled at me.

"Hey while we are waiting..." Usa said looking to Brick. "If the baby grows fast then when will Kaoru and i have our babies?"

"Umm... probably 4 weeks for Kaoru and 6 weeks for you" Brick answered. Kaoru and Usa started going crazy again. I sweat dropped.

"WHAT?!" They yelled crazily. "THATS SO SOON!"

"Yeah well thats what you get when your having a vampire or half" Momoko smirked. Jenny blinked at the situation.

"Here's the soup" Kira came in with a smile but also sweat dropping. She bends down to Miyako and starts to feed it to her. Miku went to help while Blast stood beside her.

"Is she even awake?" Kaoru asked curiously. Kira nodded and we all blinked. I didnt know that.

"t...than...k" Miyako tried saying. Suddenly there was a beeping sound.

"WHATS UP PEOPLE AND PREGGOS?!" Cole yelled suddenly. I laughed when you saw Takaaki face palm in the background.

"WHAT THE FUCK COLE?!" Blake yelled back. "BLOW OUR DAMN EARDRUMS OUT!" The wolves laughed and Boomer waved in the background.

"Boomer! Hey dude!" I smirked waving.

"So dude... hows life?" Blast also smirked.

"Horrible, i found out i cant talk to these wolves in wolf form, and i learned they make fun of me!" Boomer complained like a high school kid. Kaoru burst out laughing.

"Nice life" Usa commented laughing also.

"Woah you two got bigger!" Kev laughed. Leaving a embarrassed Kaoru and Usa.

"They are so cute!" Jenny said then blew Kev a kiss.

"So how far are you from Takaaki's dad?" Brick asked grabbing Momoko.

"..."

"guys?" We said worried.

"He's dead" Takaaki said staring straight ahead.

"WHAT!" The girls cried.

"HE WAS THE ONLY WAY MIYAKO COULD LIVE!" Kaoru yelled pissed off. I dont blame her either.

"He was killed before we got to him" Will sighed. "Which is why we are coming back"

"YOU CANT UNTIL YOU GET A CURE!" Momoko cried.

"Why dont you seem upset about this Boomer?" Blast questioned.

"Yeah!" I yelled. He shakes his head.

"Because, we have his son right?" Boomer says. "Takaaki's blood could work"

"Oh i get it, family genes!" Brick said snapping his finger. "Good idea"

"Im hoping it will work, that blood has been in her too long" Takaaki said smiling.

"I think she lasted this long because she's a Puff" Cole commented narrowing his eyes.

"Anyways when will you be here?" Usa asked crossing her arms.

"2 hours" Kev said. "Or at least i think"

"Then please hurry!" Kira said feeding the last of the soup to Miyako.

"We're already leaving" Boomer said suddenly shutting the chat off.

"Man..." Kaoru groaned leaning on me. "My back hurts"

"One of the wonderful side effects from pregnancy" I smirked helping her to the couch.

"I wouldnt smirk Butchie boy" She glared. "You did this to me" I chuckled and kissed her.

"Like you didnt want kids with me" I winked and she turns away blushing.

"you guys are always so cute together" Jenny giggles. Kira nods.

"Miku?" Blast asks. She looked at him.

"Yeah?" She asks. She stiffened up and started looking around.

"What?" Brick and Momoko ask together.

"Stop that" Momoko warns with a playful grin.

"We hear something" Blast and Miku say.

"thats the music in the next room-" I was cut off by them immediately running to the next room.

"Them and their music" Usa sighed. She sits down beside Kaoru.

"Is Miyako any better Kira?" Blake asked. Kira shook her head slowly.

"What are we gunna do for two hours?" I asked looking at the ceiling bored.

"Baby names!" momoko squealed.

"What?!" Usa and Kaoru yelled.

"you have 4 weeks, 6 at most" Brick smirked. "So why not?"

"Yeah!" Me and Blake cheered on.

"come on!" Jenny pursued with Kira.

"Fine..." they mutter. I snickered. They're not ready to have the kids.

"bunnies first" Kaoru mutters then starts smirking at Usa.

"Okay..." Usa giggles. "Umm if its a boy...Tokio...for a girl Tokie"

"Awww sweet!" Kira says smiling. Blake hugs her and agrees.

"what about you Cupcake?" I asked smirking. She blushes. "What do you want?"

"For a girl...i guess ummm i really dont know...Kara?" She says. I nod.

"Cute!" Momoko says with starry eyes. "What if its a boy?"

"then ...Ikuto**(Seen on one of my favorite stories;D) **" She smiles. "Reminds me of you Butch"

"Ikuto...i like that" Brick smirks.

"Yup, nice names Cupcake" I winked rubbing her arms.

"Now what?" Jenny pouted. Suddenly the Professor came in completely freaked out. He had the baby moniter thing. Whatever he used to see if Kaoru was pregnant.

"What the hell?" Momoko said startled.

"professor?" Usa asked confused.

"I was doing my research and found something disturbing!" He said pulling it next to Miyako.

"Why are you using that thing on her?" Blake asked curiously. I suddenly seen a message on the computer.

-Bros-

We are actually so close to being there! We found a short cut...so yeah...Kev lied. See ya!

~Boomer~

Well thats good news at least. I was hoping it wouldnt take that long.

"I was right!" Professor exclaims. I was so lost in thought i didnt even notice what he had done.

"What?" i ask.

"Miyako IS pregnant" Professor cries. We all fall to the floor.

"WHATTTT!?" We yelled. OH GOD! THIS ISNT GOOD AT ALL!

"She just didnt get sick, but now she has this poison in her body!" Professor said. "Im scared about what it did or is doing to the baby" Brick ran and grabbed his shirt.

"What happened to Boomer's baby?" Brick asks.

"Its also Miyako's you know" Kaoru narrowed her eyes. He brushed the comment off.

"Since he/she is inside Miyako, it contracted the poison" Professor shook his head sadly.

"OH NO!" The girls cried.

"So the baby will die?!" Blake yells.

"I dont know if the baby will die." Professor said again. Suddenly the door opened and the guys came in with happy faces.

"..."

"Not happy to see us?" Cole frowned. They stare at the Professor suddenly and the machine.

"whats going on?" Boomer asked going by Miyako.

"Miyako was pregnant" I spit out without thinking. Boomer was shocked/happy for a minute then it changes.

"Wait...was?" He says looking at us. Takaaki looks at Boomer in surprise.

"you knocked her up?!" Takaaki yelled.

"Not now" Will growled at Takaaki which shocked us. "What will happen to the child with wolf blood poisoning?"

"i dont know" Professor said.

"Just save her!" Momoko ordered looking at Takaaki. Takaaki ran into the kitchen and grabbed a small cup. Then the girls shudder as he cuts himself and collects a few amount of his own blood. Once he wraps his arm and looks at Miyako.

"Is she awake?" He asks. We shake our head and he nods. He puts it up to her lips and helps her drink it while she wakes up a little.

"Y..ou'...re bac...k" She smiles. "Boo..mer" Kaoru shook her head not wanting to see her reaction to the pain and hid her face in my chest.

"Hey Miyako-chan" Takaaki cut Boomer off. "The blood should make you feel better soon, heres water" Boomer snatched the water from him and gave her some.

"Miyako" Usa says coming in her sight. "Y-you..."

"what?" Miyako asks with only a little difficulty now. We relaxed a little seeing how it was already helping her throat.

"Your pregnant Miyako, whether the poison will kill your baby i dont know" Professor said bluntly. We stared at him. Why did he say it like that?!

"What...what-?!" She cried. She held her stomach which we noticed was also trying to get big. "I...never..knew"

"Us either" Will said raising his eyebrows.

"Good" Professor said with a sigh of relief. "The poison is fading fast because of the blood match from Takaaki and his dad" We all started cheering. Boomer helps Miyako up.

"I heard your baby names" Miyako smiles weakly. "Nice names, Takio, Tokie, Ikuto, and Kara"

"Aww those are cute!" Will observed. I smirked.

"Congrats" Cole and Kev commented.

"Thanks" We said.

"what about you now Miyako?" Momoko smiled.

"Uhh... Boomer-kun?" Miyako asked almost standing on her own.

"Ill agree with anything you have" Boomer smiled hiding away some pain.

"Why not wait.." Brick said. "You dont know if the baby will die-" Momoko hits his arm. The blues look to the ground depressed.

"You idiot" Usa and Kaoru yelled. Momoko sighed.

"Hey where are the singing couple?" Kev asked all of a sudden trying to change the subject.

"Music in the next room" Blake says laughing. "They are missing all of this"

"Makoto" Miyako says while looking at her stomach. "I believe its a boy, and i want Makoto which means sincerity and truth"

"Awww perfect Miyako-chan!" Boomer says happily again. But...what if the baby dies from the poison? I guess i shouldnt be the one to ruin their moment like that. Like Brick did.

"So its working?" Cole eyed Miyako.

"Yes...my throat is all better and im not burning as hot" She smiles. "Thank you guys for everything!"

"Sure thing" We said still copying Boomer. He laughs.

"Let me take a look at you Miyako" Professor asks. He grabs her hand and leads her to a lab table.

"So is there any way to find out if the baby's poison will be cured?" Kira asked in a soft tone. She was wrapping her arms around Will.

"Thats what im going to find out" Professor says.

"MIYAKO! YOUR UP! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Miku suddenly yells.

"BOOMER! YOU GUYS ARE BACK!" Blast yells. We look at them and they looked all sweaty and their hair is messed up. I LAUGHED SOOOO HARD!

"Butch stopped laughing your making me laugh" Blake laughed. Boomer couldnt help it and laughed. Heck the wolves are laughing. MIYAKO IS LAUGHING! How can they just come out looking like they JUST finished having sex?!

"So..." Miku blushes. "Whats happening?" We told them the whole story which took a good 15 minutes while the Professor worked on Miyako.

"WOW!" Miku exclaimed. "Poor baby"

"yeah" Will said with sad eyes.

"So Professor?" Jenny asked clinging to Kev's arm.

"Well you guys" professor said starting to put the equipment up. We all held our breaths. "The baby..."

* * *

_**MWHAHAHAHAHA lol sorry but i had to do a cliffie! I want to make the next chapie start out AWESOME! **_

_**Hope you guys liked it! I have some really good ideas=) REVIEW! Im very happy with this chapie!**_

_**Oh and btw, people who review get a soda and some chocolate chip MUFFINS!**_

_**~Bunnylov3r22~**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys...i know you guys all deserve this chapie! Sorry but this time i wont be doing a reviewers comment... im getting sick again because of this DAMN COLD WEATHER! So sorry, but i hope you guys enjoy! **_

_**Important! Um when you see black italic words thats when a vampire is reading another person's mind. Most likely by the name of how just finished speaking. I hope i helped. After this im waiting till i feel better.**_

_**So enjoy please...**_

* * *

_**Miku's P.O.V**_

"Well you guys…." Professor said putting the equipment up. We all held our breath. "The baby should be fine" We all sighed in relief and uproar of happiness came upon us.

"Thank god!" Boomer and Miyako exclaimed. I hugged Blast and rested my head on his chest.

"But.." Professor went on with his eyes squinting.

"What?" Brick asked in a worried tone for Miyako and Boomer.

"There is something I have to say and please don't get upset right away" Professor said directing to Miyako and Boomer.

"What's wrong now?!" I asked starting to get irritated. Blast was behind me and slid his arms around my waist.

"Since the baby **_was_** affected by the wolf blood poisoning….im afraid to say that its showing symptoms that he/she will have the same characteristics as Takaaki" Professor said. Takaaki's eyes grew wide and Boomer glared.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Boomer asked turning a dark blue color. _Demon aura! NO! Last time they did that it was when they almost killed the wolves. I can't forget that limo ride!_

"Does that mean he will look like Taka-chan?!" Miyako cried. _How awkward! _

"No it means that your baby will have wolf characteristics" Professor muttered in terror of Boomer. Boomer looked pure shocked but still mad.

"So….he/she will have wolf powers?!" Blake exclaimed.

"Oh jesus!" Brick and Butch exclaimed. I seen Cole face palm.

"At….at least my baby is safe" Miyako sighed with a smile.

"Ya!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Who cares? It's not like the baby can help it"

"Exactly!" Me and Momoko said simultaneously.

"Yeah…your right" Boomer said hugging Miyako to get his anger down. Takaaki just stared at the blue couple.

"Wait….. this ties the baby to me some how?" Takaaki asked while sweat dropping. _**Am I related?**_

"No it doesn't" Boomer growled. _**I don't like this guy!**_

"Boomer calm down" Brick sighed rubbing Momoko's arms. "I think you might have a 'special connection' but really nothing more."

"Interesting" Cole laughed hitting Kev on his back. I giggled.

"BUTCH JOJO!" Kaoru screamed hitting him in the face.

"Uhh…" Will stared. "What happened now?"

"I put my hand up her shirt and unhooked her bra" Butch said in a bored tone but smirking at Kaoru. _WTF!_

"HOW IS THAT GENTLEMEN LIKE?!" Blast exclaimed glaring at his green brother.

"Im not you, dear Blast" Butch laughed. "Im no gentleman"

"We can see that" Kira glared. _**I dont understand him. **Ha, we agree there Kira._

"Ill help you Kaoru" Usa sighed while taking Kaoru into another room.

"See secretly likes it" Butch winks.

"NO I DON'T!" Kaoru yelled.

"Really Butch!" We all scolded him. _He is seriously going to get punched in the balls by Kaoru_.

"You guys" Miyako giggled in a angle voice. "You can't scold him for being Butch" I laughed.

"I supposed your right" Cole sighed. "Dangit" Suddenly I heard growls and apparently so did Blast.

"What the…" I said looking around first to Boomer or Takaaki. Both of them we're talking to Miyako.

"Did you hear that Miku-babe?" Blast whispers in my ear. I slightly blush. _Years of this and im still not used to this entirely._

"Yeah I did" I said narrowing my eyes.

"What did you guys hear?" The reds asked then stared at each other.

"You guys have been doing that a lot lately." Usa laughed while she in the room with Kaoru again.

"We heard growls" Blast said snuggling me.

"Growls?" Jenny asked. Surprisingly she has been quiet.

"Uh…..oh" Usa and Miyako said looking at each other.

"What?" Blake asked looking towards them.

"That's what we heard when Miyako saw the-" Before Usa could finish we heard more growling. But this time everyone heard it. "Monster…."

"Ahhhh!" Momoko screeched. "Is that thing back again?!"

"Momoko! Lets transform!" Kaoru suggested while we nodded.

**"HYPER BLOSSOM!"**

**"ROLLING BUBBLES!"**

**"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"**

**"JUMPING BUNNY!"**

**"MUSICAL RHYTHM!"**

As soon as we transformed I put my microphone staff out in front of my body.

"We will check outside, im guessing you won't mind translating Bubbles?" Takaaki told while Bubbles nodded. He signaled his wolves to follow him and they went into wolf form.

"What do we do?" Kira asked hanging to Jenny's arm.

"You guys don't have any powers" Blossom said.

"So I suggest you girls go hide in one of the rooms with Professor" Brick finished. "Buttercup, Bunny, and Bubbles you go with them."

"But-"

"I agree with Brick" Butch, Blake and Boomer said staring at their mates. The girls sighed. They took Kira, Jenny and the Professor and began to fly them to another room.

"So now what?" I asked looking at my mate. "Blast?" Blast's eyes were wide.

"Blast?" Blake asked shaking his arm. "Hello?"

"Ummm hellooooo?" Butch waved his hand in front of his face.

"Shiiiiit! Fucking Shiiiiiit!" Blast yelled. _What is wrong with him!_ _**THAT wolf is back! How did he…..what is he doing back! Oh I can't let anything happen to Boomer!**_

"What!" Boomer, Butch, and Brick yelled. _**NO OH GOD NO! **They must have read Blast's mind too, but i dont understand! _

"What?!" Blossom cried out. "What am I not understanding?!"

"A old enemy of ours is back" Blake cursed. "I don't really know his name. We only know he is a wolf" Blast immediately ran to Boomer with Blake following him. Brick and Butch were already beside him. I saw with my own eyes and disbelief, Boomer looked terrified as hell.

"WOAH WOAH!" I yelled freaking out.

"Boomer! Why are you crying?!" Blossom said totally freaking out. Boomer was trying to not cry. _**I don't want him to come back! But im a vampire now….maybe he..he will leave me alone. Im sure im stronger!**_

"Blossom" I said looking towards her. I saw the boys comfort Boomer and they were planning something.

"What's going on! Tell me! You can read minds now!" Blossom asked in a fast tone.

"The wolf they are talking about, is...is the one that attacked and brutally tortured Boomer years ago" I said reading Blast's mind.

"WHAT!" Blossom cried. "That's awful! Wait worse than that!"

"I know." I sighed. "Why does bad things only happen to us?"

"Because we are just lucky like that" Brick muttered. Me and Blossom jumped when we noticed them beside us now.

"Rhythm…" Blast says. _**Help me watch out for Boomer.**_ _Okay Blast, no problem._

"Boomer, are you sure you can fight?" Blossom asked. Boomer nodded.

"Revenge is bitter sweet" Boomer whispered hanging his head low.

"I can understand that" Butch smirked. "Don't worry Boomer" Boomer smiles and his brothers hug him. _I don't know and don't need to know what happened to Boomer that day. But if it's bad enough to make Butch hug, smile and comfort him. It's pretty damn bad. _ Suddenly the wolves burst the door open and we sprung up.

"Its okay" Will smiled. They were in human form. "Its safe now, we chased him all the way to the border line"

"**God bless America!**" Blossom yelled with wide eyes. "**That fast?!**"

"Well we are faster than vampires" Kev smirked while looking at her.

"Funny." I said glaring playfully.

"We need to get our girls" Butch said running up the steps eagerly.

"Why are your eyes puffy blue boy?" Takaaki asked. "Not that I care…."

"No reason you wolf" Boomer muttered.

"So everything is okay now?" Jenny and Kira asked peeking their heads around the corner.

"Hi Jenny!" Kev smirked as he jumped on her. Kira ran and kissed Will.

"LET ME GO I CAN WALK!" Buttercup yelled with a small smile.

"Not a chance sexy" Butch smirked. At the same time Bunny and Bubbles came holding each other's arms.

"BUNNY!" Blake yelled smirking.

"BUBBLES!" Boomer cried happily.

"Are we done with roll call?" Bunny smirked. Such a smart ass-.-'

"Its only been five minutes" Bubbles sweat dropped with a big smile.

"So what was that about?" Kira interrupted and changed the subject. Me and Blossom looked down.

"We thought it was an old enemy" Brick said kissing Blossom's forehead.

"Old enemy?" Jenny questioned.

"Just….well someone from our past" Blake sweat dropped. "Lets leave at that."

"Boomer-kun!" Bubbles gasped. This caused all the attention to the blues.

"What!" Boomer exclaimed thinking something was wrong.

"Why are your eyes a little red?" Bubbles asked putting a hand on his cheek.

"Oh uh….Butch hit me in the eyes!" Boomer yelled. I mentally laughed at this. Blossom held the urge too.

"WHAT?!" Butch yelled while glaring. "No i didn't you baka!"

"That sounds like you though" Buttercup smirked.

"Yeah well I didn't hit him" Butch pouted while Buttercup ruffled his hair.

"Anyways…now what are we going to do?" Blast asked.

"First off, I want to know how you guys hear things so well!" Kira and Jenny asked me and Blast.

"Well you probably don't know but im the Powerpuff girl of music." I said proudly with a smile. "Im good with voices, music, or any sounds for that matter"

"Same here" Blast laughed. "Not as good as Rhythm but we have good hearing senses. So we can hear things further away than others."

"Hey that's a cool power" Kira giggled hugging Will's waist.

"I agree Kira-chan!" Will laughed.

"guys its dark outside" Bunny says randomly. "We should get ready for bed."

"May us girls go change?" Jenny asked staring at Kev.

"um why would we deny that?" Kev sweat dropped. The girls and I beamed and ran into a room together. I waved at Blast and closed the door and locked it.

"A minute alone with just girls" Bunny sighed. "Finally" I giggled and hugged her.

"It's not all bad with the boys" I said.

"Your brainwashed by Blast" Buttercup examined with a smirk. She grabs a really big green t-shirt and black shorts. You can't really see the shorts because the shirt almost overlaps it.

"Is your shorts short enough?" Blossom laughed. She put on a hot pink tank top and fuzzy red shorts. They look comfortable.

"Not her fault she has a pervy mate" Jenny laughed with Blossom. She has on a light red violet nightgown that stops mid thigh.

"I agree!" Bubbles giggled. "Poor BC" She wore a blue fuzzy PJ tank top with matching blue fuzzy PJ pants that had bubbly designs on it.

"Hey cute sleep wear!" Kira said with heart eyes. She wore a aqua t-shirt and long blue pajama pants.

"Thanks!"

"Yeah I agree!" I smirked. I put on a VERY long orange t-shirt that reaches the end of my knee cap. I notice Bunny blushing like crazy.

"Uh….Bunny?" I asked. She blushed furiously as she showed the _**only **_sleeping outfit Blake brought for her.

"MY GOD!" We yelled. Im hoping they hear us too! She showed us a lingerie looking sleeping gown. It was amethyst purple, matching her eyes. It was spaggatti strap and reached about an inch above mid thigh.

"AND I THOUGHT BUTCH WAS PERVY!" Buttercup exclaimed while blushing.

"Well poor Bunny" We smirked. She sighed and pulled it on.

"I don't care, he's seen me naked before so this doesn't matter to me" She grinned. We laughed.

"Its just the other guys right?" I laughed as she nodded. I opened the door and we stepped out. The boys had a bedding made for us on the floor. A big pallet with enough blankets. But we blushed. _EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THE GUYS IS SHIRTLESS! ALL THE MUSCLES! OMG!_

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Buttercup screamed turning red.

"Its not like you haven't seen me this way" Butch teased wrapping his arms around her. Each boy had sweatpants in their color. Will's was navy blue, Kev's was violet red, Cole's was violet purple, Takaaki's was a blue green.

"Its just abs" Takaaki teased while Bubbles blushed.

"You guys are so stupid" I sighed. I walked up to Blast, but turned to Blake.

"Congratulations you are now pervert # 2" I smirked. The girls laughed understanding what I was talking about while the boys stared at Blake's confused face. Bunny blushed and pulled down her nightgown best she could.

"Woaah" Cole said staring. Blake hit him into the ground. We sweat dropped. -.-"

"Sorry Bunny, I got the wrong size" Blake purred going next to her. "But you look sexy" I laughed. Still pervert # 2.

"Well we made beds for you girls!" Will cheered jumping up and down.

"Is there any way you're not excitable!" Blossom laughed. "You're always so excited."

"I think it's cute" Kira and Bubbles giggled. Will blushes. Suddenly the boys grabbed us and pulled us onto the pallet. They covered up with us. (Except Cole and Takaaki, they don't have a girl O.O) Cole turns out the lights and sleeps on the couch that is next to Takaaki.

"Goodnight my musical Rhythm" Blast whispers in my ear.

"Good night Blast" I smiled in the dark. _You can hear the other boys and girls saying goodnight to their lovers. _

_I STILL CANT BELIEVE THAT BUBBLES' BABY IS GOING TO BE ABLE TO CHANGE INTO A WOLF! A HALF VAMPIRE/WOLF?! _

"Now that I think about it, he/she will be first on its kind!" I exclaimed sitting up in the dark.

"What are you talking about?" Cole groaned. "Go to sleep woman!"

"Bubbles' baby will be the first half vampire werewolf ever!" I giggled to myself. I hear every start up a conversation about it and they would gasp and everything.

What a special moment! Plus with the cameras im glad we can watch out for the demons and monsters here. So we should be good until the babies get here. I hope...

* * *

_**So this is it! Summary: Bubbles' baby will have wolf powers because of the poison's and Takaaki's blood effect! Interesting twists! Blake is now pervert # 2 a step behind Butch. Next time i might time skip!**_

_**Anyways! Love ya guys and dont think i forgot about reviews! please review!**_

_**The people that reviewed last chapie, soooo sorry! I love you all and i hope you understand!**_

_**~Bunnylov3r22~**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey you guys! Im in such a better mood now! I was getting really depressed last weekend :/ But in my other story i told my fans that I HAVE A POLL NOW! lol sounds funny hehe ^.^_

**_Go to my profile page, and if you want to, vote for your favorite male character from this story! :D:D I REALLY want to see who you guys like, and so far i have 9 voters and Butch is in the lead :D _**

_Now for the reviewers... (:0_

_**DEVIlishAngel00:** lol it was sooo funny the way i wrote the girls reactions. Who knew Blake was the next biggest perv? O_O_

_**BigBlueBubbleCandyAngel:**_ lol Miyako is the first one to have something totally different...so i'd be like O_O"" hehe LYLAS ^.^

_**animelover276**_: lmfao your right, lets just pretend she meant Japan lol

_**gilly boy:**_ Lol i thought it was funny, and this chapie is going to have a time skip *spolier _*

_**dragonroses:**_ I love making up these adventures ^_^ Makes my day :'D Thanks!

_**BG22**_: lol thanks so much ^.^ Glad you like it (:

_**Babyflowers:**_ THANKS! :D:D

_**BLACKGEM:**_ Thanks hehe makes me feel good :D:D

_**bunniefan001x3:**_ Thanks lolz yea Blake is a perv also xD and Miyako's baby is unique ^_^

* * *

**_TIME SKIP! O: 2 MONTHS LATER _**

**_Author's P.O.V_ **

_Over the last two months the wolves have eagerly made new best friends with the Rowdyruffs. Even Takaaki has made friends with the RRBZ with the exception from Boomer. Although Boomer is grateful for Takaaki saving Miyako, he still resents the fact that his child will be linked to him. And also over these small two months a lot of things has happened._

_Kev decided to surprise Jenny by taking her out on a special date. He feels bad for always leaving for 'wolf' duties. It is there that he proposes to her, and she eagerly accepts. Their marriage is set to be in a couple more months._

_Will and Kira have also been doing good in their relationship. Will smothers her with love and affection nearly everyday and he is now the favorite wolf to the RRBZ. Will is also a very good friend to the PPGZ now after having saved Kaoru and Usa from being captured one day._

_Cole and Takaaki have been keeping close watches for thing and have saved Momoko's life about 3 times. Takaaki still feels shunned by the events that happened the day Miyako found out she was pregnant, although, he is very stubborn and refuses to make up to Boomer (blue boy). Cole became Brick's best friend after hanging out a while over the two months._

_Buttercup and Bunny could have their babies anytime by now. They are both VERY big now. Buttercup freaks out easily now and Bunny is a nervous wreck. They are both constantly worrying. Rhythm usually keeps them at bay along with Blast, who never fails to say the right thing for the girls._

_Bubbles is also very big now but still has a month before delivery. Boomer never leaves her side wherever she goes. Takaaki and Boomer are both VERY protective of Bubbles. _

_Brick has been trying to prepare for the day he and Blossom will become the next leaders of council. Although he has no idea how to train his wife to be the future 'Jillian'. _

_Now lets go to the present day ;D_

* * *

_**Bubbles P.O.V**__  
_

I was pacing back and forth ever since it happened. Boomer was right on my heels, afraid that i would fall down or faint. I have to say i love the attention but i never thought i would get tired of him ALWAYS there for me hehe. Bunny is a nervous wreck.

"You think she will be okay?" Bunny asked Blake. She was almost jumping up and down. Also, these past two months we always stay transformed. Just to make sure we are always ready for anything. It was Blossom and Brick's idea.

"BC is strong" Cole smirked. "Trust me i've seen it." A lot of us were agreeing with him. About 4 hours ago, Buttercup went into labor. It was nerve wrecking but also a little funny to see someone like Butch freaking out. Professor is in their delivering her baby.

"I am anxious to see what she has" I said stopping to smile. Boomer hugs me and smiles with me.

"Yea me too" He says kissing my cheek. I felt a kick in my stomach and eagerly grabbed Boomer's hand to feel. Takaaki also comes to feel but Boomer glares at him.

"I CANT WAIT!" Jenny screams. She has been as excitable as Will ever since Kev proposed to her._ I am happy for them though, they deserve happiness. Everyone does._

"I KNOW RIGHT?!" Will agreed in a very loud tone. I giggled with Blossom. Blossom was always busy, Brick and her would go see Jillian and Reed to get lessons on how to act like the new leaders. I kinda felt bad for her because she wanted to have a culinary career, not a queen figure.

"You guys are too excitable" Blast smirked while holding Rhythm. She was in zone mode right now, with Blast's headphones on. Music calmed her down, so knowing her she was listening to her favorite songs to calm herself about Buttercup.

"Are you sure you guys are okay?" Takaaki said still not leaving my side. "Since there would be blood, are you sure you can control yourselves." He was eyeing Blossom. That was another surprise for us. Blossom had decided to be turned. For Buttercup it wasn't shocking but for me especially it was. Now Blossom and Rhythm would never be human again.

"Yes, we've had a lot of practice" Brick insisted. Blake was too busy staring at Bunny to notice anything being said. Bunny could deliver soon now, which kept everyone on edge. Suddenly Butch opens the door and everyone else jumps up, even Rhythm.

"WELL?!" We asked. He sucked in some air and blew it out in a excited manner. We noticed in his arms was a bundle wrapped in pink.

"OH MY GOD!" Me, Blossom, and Bunny screamed. They ran to Butch and me and Bunny had to walk.

"I want you all to meet my daughter Kara Jojo" Butch says proudly. All of us girls squealed and so did Will.

"She's soo cute!" Rhythm cried taking off her headphones.

"And how's Buttercup?!" Me and Blossom asked. He nods his head and i sigh with relief.

"I have a surprise..." Butch sweat dropped. "Professor bring him out." We all stared. Professor comes out with a bundle wrapped in blue.

"AHHHH! BC HAD TWINS?!" Cole freaked out. Brick consoled him but was also freaked out.

"Uhh... i'd like you to meet my son, Ikuto Jojo" Butch smiles. He now holds both of his babies and i squeeze Boomer's hand.

"Congratulations bro" The RRBZ (except Butch obviously) said patting him and staring at their new nephew and niece.

"Oh my" Blossom cried kissing Kara's head. "Has Butch's eyes" I looked at Ikuto.

"Ikuto has Kaoru's eyes" I giggled. Butch sighs with happiness.

"May we go see Buttercup?" Kira asked Professor. He nods and all of us girls go in while the brothers and wolves look at the babies. Buttercup laid in bed. Her hair messed up and she was sweaty. She looked half asleep.

"Buttercup?" Blossom asked touching her shoulder.

"Hey...girls" She says smiling. "did you see them?"

"Yes and they are so beautiful" Jenny smiled. "How are you holding up?"

"Oh you know...tired" She laughs a little. i giggled.

"What was it like?" I asked rubbing my belly.

"It was not as painful as i thought" She smirks. "I toughed it out!"

"I was sure you would" Rhythm and Bunny said then they started grinning.

"Congratulations Buttercup!" We all said and she smiled big.

"Thank you girls!"

The Professor and the others come in and look at BC. They all congratulated her and Butch and we took turns holding our new members.

"Aww they are so cute" Takaaki said holding Kara. "Lucky guys"

"Thanks Taka" Butch laughs. He grabs Ikuto from me and i smile.

"One thing though..." Professor breaks the happiness.

"What?" Buttercup asked pulling on the covers.

"I researched and isn't it true that half vampires still grow fast?" He asked. We all looked to the RRBZ.

"Yes technically, our children will be fully grown in 12 years" Butch said sheepishly. Buttercup looks at them and sighs.

"Blossom?" Bunny asked looking intensely at her. Blossom was just staring straight ahead at Buttercup and the babies who she was now holding.

"guys her eyes..." Will said with unusual seriousness. "You guys need to go hunting." Brick snapped her out of her gaze.

"Huh?" Blossom looked around. "Oh uh..."

"Come on lets go hunting you guys..." Brick ordered. "you too Butch."

"Ill go too, with Kev" Cole smirked following Brick out of the door. Boomer kissed me a temporarily goodbye and rubbed my belly while the other boys did the same. Takaaki and Will would stay to protect us.

"Blossom..." Buttercup trailed off.

"Buttercup in 30 minutes all come back with some food for Kara and Ikuto." Professor smiles while leaving the room.

"Bubbles?" Bunny asked smiling.

"Oh uh... yes?" I asked sweat dropping. _I have been in deep thought today._

"Something wrong?" Takaaki asked looking at me. I shook my head.

"Well before you interrupted" Bunny playfully glared. "Bubbles, do you feel okay? You look paleish" I looked into the mirror and notice i was in fact pale.

"Ah... must have been something i ate" I smiled. "I feel faint but im okay."

"Faint?" Jenny and Will asked simultaneously.

"I dont know..." I said rubbing my belly.

"Maybe you should sit down" Buttercup offered while pointing to a seat beside her. I nodded and Takaaki helped me sit in it.

"So how about later about in two days me, you, and Kara go see the flowers?" Kira asked BC. "They will be mostly bloomed then.

"Okay..i guess" Buttercup grinned.

"Hey ill cook us a snack" Jenny said smiling at us. _She reminds me of Blossom._

"Ill help you! Coming Will-kun?" Kira asked smiling. Will nodded with excitement and followed them out of the room.

"Bunny you ready to give birth?" Buttercup smirked. Bunny looked nauseous. I sweat dropped. BC still smirk but looks at me. "What about you Bubs?" I smiled at my old nickname.

"Yes, i cant wait to see what i have" I added with a bigger smile.

"I love them" BC said with sparkling eyes. Kara and Ikuto were making those cute baby noises and were looking at each other.

"Your so cute!" Bunny giggled.

"I think your kids are going to be so cute" Takaaki comments while smiling. My smile dropped as i felt another kick. This one hurt a bit. I gasped and squeezed my eyes shut.

"You okay?" Takaaki asks.

"Y-yea...painful kick" I said breathing fast._ That scared me. My baby...will be vampire and werewolf. I dont know what i am going to do..._ We heard a slammed door and yelling.

"BUTTERCUP!" I heard a female voice scream.

"YOUR IN SOO MUCH TROUBLE!" I recognized this yelling voice. That was Dai. Which means the other was Clover. _OH NO!_

"Oh my fucking god" Buttercup cursed with wide eyes. "They dont even know." They burst the door down and gasped.

"I-its true" Dai whispered to Clover. Clover looked furious.

"YOU HAD KIDS! I KNOW ME AND DAI HAD A 2 MONTH HONEYMOON/VACATION WHATEVER BUT YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!"

"Hey the boy has your eyes" Dai laughed. "What are their names?" Clover stared at the fact she was ignored.

"Sorry Clover" Buttercup sighed. "Kara and Ikuto" Dai smirked. I comforted Clover and explained everything she missed. Her and Dai listened intensely and their eyes were wide most of the time.

"Amazing..." Clover whispered.

"WAIT BLOSSOM IS A VAMPIRE TOO?!" Dai yelled and almost fainted.

"Oh and congratulations" Clover grinned at BC who nodded.

"Bubs, help me put Ikuto in the crib? Bunny can you do the same with Kara?" She asked. We both willing grabbed Ikuto and Kara and put them in the two cribs that was brought to them.

"Okay..." Takaaki sighed. "I have to say something, but who the hell...-?"

"Clover, BC's servant. Kira and Jenny's BFF and Dai's wife. Dai is BC's bro" I explained. Clover at the name of Jenny and Kira perked up. Bunny took her to see them in the kitchen. _That will be a nice reunion. _Takaaki went to check on things around outside. Now ti was just Dai, BC, the twins, and Me.

"So Bubbles, you excited about your baby?" Dai asked. I nodded then me and Dai literally screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BC?!" We screamed again. She was standing up and walked over to Kara's crib.

"Professor gave me something heal me fast" She smirked. "He's a genius remember?"

"You cant be serious" Dai face palmed. "Oh well, but if you start hurting you lay down!"

"Sure big bro" She laughed. She strokes Kara's face. Kara was still making baby sounds although Ikuto was asleep. Buttercup grabs her and giggles.

"She was born with cute black hair" She comments while hugging her baby.

"where are you going?" I asked. She turns to me before going out the door with Kara.

"Going with Kira to show Kara the flowers" She smiles and walks out. _She is just fine! How is that possible? Well Professor is weird at making almost anything happen._

"I guess im going to find Clover and leave" Dai sighs with a smile. "Keep me undated about the kids!" I waved as he ran out of the room. I pull myself out of the chair and go into the next room and started to hang out with the Professor.

* * *

_**Kira's P.O.V **_

It was soooo freaking nice seeing Clover again. We were raised as servants together and seeing her again just made everything twice as better. I screamed my head off when i seen Buttercup walking with Kara. But she explained everything about the Professor and the meds.

"So you want to go now?" I asked in a nice tone. She nods and continues to stare at Kara. I told Bunny and Jenny we would be back.

"Lets go" BC said walking near the glass doors.

"Hey" Takaaki waved us down. "Where are you guys going?"

"Yeah Kira-chan, why are you leaving?" He asked. I smiled at him. I wanted him to propose to me too, like Kev. But i have faced reality that he probably doesn't want marriage from me, even if i am his 'wolf' mate.

"We are going to look at flowers with Kara" I giggled.

"I dont know about this Kira-chan" Will said while Taka nodded.

"Dont worry about it" BC laughs. "It'll be fine its just right near the lab" They nod with hesitation as we walked away and out the door. Why do i have the feeling that Will-kun was right? We walked for about 15 minutes until we got to a tree. We sat under it and BC put Kara in her lap. She grabs a flower and tries to gently put it in her hair while giggling.

"You have become such a girl" I grinned. She blushes and looks away.

"S-so? i am a girl...im still me" She mutters. The flower falls out of Kara's hair and it blows away. She starts crying. "Kara...its okay it just a flower."

"Ill get it!" I giggled. I jumped up to my feet and chased after the fleeing flower.

"Dont worry about that thing Kira!" BC called out to me. I was about 8 feet away from her when i finally caught it.

"Got it!" I smiled. _I loved the smell of flowers. No wonder Bubbles likes it out here._

"Kira?" BC asked squinting her eyes. She looked like she was having trouble looking at me. I noticed my vision getting blurry. _Somethings not right here. _ I hear a huge growl, like something is just behind me and i hear BC scream bloody murder. Then it got dark, this is when i realized.

_**I should of listened...to**_** Will-kun!**

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this! I had SOOO many surprise for you. Next chapie you'll find out what happened to Kira, BC, and Kara. **_

_**If you have any questions, PM me and ill answer! :D:D **_

_**Also dont forget to vote for your favorite male character! The voting can be found on my profile page! Have a good day/night!**_

_**~Bunnylov3r22~**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry guys, i had alot of christmas stuff to do for Auxillary(danceline) but im back now! I just tried typing but it didnt save so now i have to type all over again! **_

_**Please dont be mad at me but im not doing the comments for this one ): I just did but it didnt save so now i dont feel like doing this all over again! Plus i dont even know if you guys care what i think of your comments O_O**_

_**Also a couple more notes:**_

_**- I have posted a new poll for your favorite FEMALE characters :) I want to see who i need to do more P.O.V of. So please vote your opinion! :D:D**_

_**-Last note is, dont forget that **italic__** writings are the characters thoughts and that the BOLD ITALIC words are the character reading someone else's thoughts :D**_

_**-Wait one more thing, in Vampire love you remember each boy having their own demon mode. Well Boomer's is the cover image for this story! The other's are more shaped like their hairstyle and their color glowing eyes :D**_

* * *

_**Jenny's P.O.V **_

_Something feels wrong. _Something felt wrong the moment i heard a long distant scream. Or maybe it was more than one. Then i remember Kira and BC going outside with Kara to look at the flowers. _What if something happened to them?!_

"OMG BUTTERCUP!" I hear Bubbles scream. Bunny's face paled and she literally dragged me out there. Bubbles tried to go as fast as she could but she stopped to look at us.

"Bubbles whats wrong?!" Bunny asked still pale.

"Its BC i heard her scream!" Bubbles cried. Suddenly Takaaki and Will come in both supporting a wounded BC. I screamed my head off.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!" Us girls screamed. Bubbles went to BC as we followed her.

"Will?!" I asked in a loud tone. He was in shock just standing there.

"Where Kara? Kira?!" Bunny demanded. I couldnt take it anymore and ran out of the glass doors until Takaaki stopped me. He looked unusually calm.

"Wait. Dont go out there." He said covering his eyes. But he still had a hold of me. I struggled to get out of his grasp and started screaming hysterically. I knew what this means.

"LET ME GO! KIRA! KIRA!" I screamed while crying for my kidnapped friend._ I ...i lost my friend. My best friend._ I almost got out of his grasp when he pinned me on the floor knocking the wind out of me, and i felt for a minute i couldnt breathe.

"Takaaki! Stop your hurting her!" Bubbles cried holding her mouth. She was still hovering over BC trying to examine her injuries. Suddenly the door burst open and Takaaki jumped off me.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Butch screamed running his way to BC. "WHAT HAPPENED?! WHY IS SHE HURT! ANSWER ME!" Takaaki and Will flinched. At least it brought Will back to reality but he freezes up and falls on his knees sobbing.

"Guys?!" Boomer frowned. "I dont understand!" I noticed the girls go to their mates and thats when i seen Kev.

"KEV!" I cried hugging him and tucking my head under his neck.

"Jenny! Whats wrong? What happened to BC? Are you all okay?!" He demanded. When i notcied the others in shock i knew i had to be the one to tell them.

"Well?" Blake and Brick asked.

"Jenny?" Blossom asked me. "Please tell me what happened" I nodded. Butch came right in front of me wanting to hear everything i knew of BC.

"I know that BC and Kira took Kara outside to see the flowers" I said sniffling. They gasped.

"SHE WAS WALKING?!" Rhythm said flabbergasted (hehe funny word). I nodded. Everyone in the room fell silent as Butch turned all black with dark green eyes (his demon form like in 'Vampire Love').

"**And then what**?" He asked glaring at me.

"I...i d..dont k...know... we heard ...h..her scream" I studdered. He is scary as hell! What the fuck?!

"butch" Blake tried to say something but was interupted.

"WATCH OUT!" BC woke up screaming. She was deep breathing and wincing in pain.

"BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles, Blossom, and Butch yelled. BC froze once she saw Butch in demon mode. I notice Bubbles' stern face as she leaves the room without Boomer noticing.

"K...Kara?!" She yelled patting her body. Then she grew angry, more angry than anytime I've ever heard about.

"**Cupcake, what happened**?" Butch asks coming to her. He was still too pissed about her being hurt to calm down.

"Gah...a...monster demon...took Kara! And ...and Kira too" BC said clenching her fists. Will's sobs became louder and more depressing. Bubbles comes into the room with Ikuto.

"IKUTO!" Butch and BC screamed snatching him from Bubbles. He was crying.

"thank god he's okay!" Bunny said with relief. "But what are we going to do now?" Blake looked to Brick and so did everyone else.

"We need to do something" Kev pleaded while grabbing my waist. "Kira is my close friend" I nodded.

"KIRA!" Will screamed with a terrible sob that made even Butch's demon mode have a sad face. Bubbles went to him.

"Oh Will, please dont cry!" She said tearing up. "Kira will be okay!" Will looked at her.

"Come on Will, i have an idea" Takaaki smiled weakly.

"**Damn right we have a damn fucking plan. Im getting my daughter back. I JUST got her and im not losing her." **Butch glared at the wolves while BC held on to Ikuto tight.

"I think i know which way the monster is heading" Blossom said from outside. We didnt even notice she went out. We went after her and we found blood spots. It only pissed us off more.

"It's Kira's blood" Blast said quietly. I let out a sob while Kev rubbed my back.

"What does it mean?" Cole said angrily. He had just now appeared.

"It means, someone bashed her on top of the head..." Boomer whispered. OH god...!

"Boomer you shouldnt have said that!" Takaaki yelled with wide eyes. He called him Boomer and not blue boy! BUT OH MY GOD THIS ISNT GOOD! Kev lifts me up and starts backing up. "RUN BOOMER!"

"What...why?!" Boomer said looking around. They stopped dead in their tracks. Will's eye was twitching with dark circles under then, longer teeth and nails and he was glaring death at Boomer.

"Because you idiot! Anyone that hurts, talk about, or even mention's something about a wolf's mate being hurt their instincts go crazy! RUN THE FUCK AWAY!" Kev scream. Butch picks up Ikuto and BC and goes up in a tree while Blossom and Brick did the same. Blast and Blake grabbed their girls and moved.

"Wait!" Bubbles came in front of Boomer. !

"BUBBLES!" Takaaki yelled running. It was too late. Will turned into a bigger wolf than they were before and evil looking. He jumps over Bubbles and lands on top of Boomer.

"!" Boomer screams in surprise.

"BOOMER!" The RRBZ screamed. They jumped from their places and i could swear they nearly ripped Will apart to get him off of Boomer.

"Will please calm down!" Bubbles said crying. "Please...please...please" Boomer had a bite mark on his arm and slash marks on his face and chest. Bubbles ran to him.

"...Kira" Will's wolf form sobbed.

"No dont worry!" Takaaki cheered for him. "She isnt dead, and we will find her."

**"If this wolf touches Boomer again, ill kill him" **Butch threatened while going back to BC and Ikuto.

"May...may i say something" Bunny asked. She got our attention.

"What is it" Cole asked. Bunny cleared her throat shaking. She was scared of butch and Will.

"Kira is just like Bubbles, so she will be okay i just know it so please Will calm down. I believe they were taken to get us to come over there. BC and Ikuto are okay so please calm down Butch" Bunny said lowering her head. Blake whispered sweet things to her while rubbing her arms.

"Bunny is right" Blossom said. "Will, hurting Boomer was uncalled for. You hurt him bad" Will turned back to normal.

"Boomer! Im sorry buddy, im very sorry!" Will said but flinched when the Rowdy's didnt let him near.

"I have a plan to rescue Kara and Kira" Brick says. He really is like Reed.

"And what is that" Rhythm asks quietly.

"We have the demon monsters scent. Boomer is hurt, so Bubbles you stay and take care of him. Bunny you might go into labor any minute now so...stay here with the Professor." Brick said and we noticed her still shaking like crazy.

"What about me and Ikuto" BC asks with a frown. "I want to save my daughter" I didnt notice until now that Butch had finally calmed down.

"No Cupcake, stay here with Bunny, Bubbles and Ikuto" Butch said glaring into her eyes. Surprisingly she didnt object.

"Jenny your staying too" Kev said getting my attention.

"Oh...yea, dont worry" I smiled up to him.

"So, me, Bubbles, Ikuto, BC, Boomer, Blake, and Jenny are staying" Bunny asks. Brick nods his head.

"That doesnt leave much of a fight." Cole frowns.

"Dont worry about it" Will glared at the ground. "Lets get going already before i hurt someone else" He put emphasis that he had hurt Boomer.

"I'll take you guys in" Takaaki said trying to smile for Bubbles. "When i transform get on my back." I looked to Kev and he kissed me goodbye. Taka transforms and we all fit on there. I looked back at the group getting ready to leave. I looked at Will. His eyes met mine and they turned all red for a minute and he glared. I shivered. I dont like THIS Will.

* * *

_**No one's**_** P.O.V**

Kira woke up in a very dark tunnel. She noticed the chains on her and she looked frantically to her left. Kira sees a cage that if it were just a little different it would look like a play pen prison.

"Kara!" Kira gasped when she saw the little baby. The baby's dark green eyes look at her with a sad face.

"gaaaahhh" She said baby toned. Kira looked around but it was too dark to see anything else. Then she heard a voice she never heard before.

"Welcome to my new hideout" It hissed. She jumped and hit her head.

"Who...who are you?!" Kira cried.

"Why my dear child" It said rubbing its hand or whatever it was across her hairline and jaw. "Im HIM"

* * *

_**I hoped you guys like it! Will is scary like Boomer when he goes evil xD **_

_**But read and review please! Ill try my best to type again as soon as i can! And dont forget my notes at the very top! They are important! BTW i have somewhere to be so sorry it wasnt as long, but i knew you guys couldnt take the suspense anymore!**_

_**~Bunnylov3r22~**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**My internet shut down for two days because my parents couldnt pay :( But i just finished typing this up for you guys! Hope you enjoy! :D:D**_

_**Im thinking about quitting the comments for reviewers. Do you guys want me to keep commenting on your reviews? Please let me know! :)**_

_**Also i looked at the Poll results for my females and Buttercup is tied with Bunny! XD Please remember to vote for your favorite girls! ;D**_

* * *

_**Buttercup's P.O.V**_

I gave Butch one last glance before getting on Takaaki's back. He waved and blew me a kiss. I blushed. Maybe Kira was right, im turning into a girly girl!

"Hold on tight" Kev said looking at Jenny with a sad smile. I clutched Ikuto to me as Takaaki sped off into the lab again. Takaaki (in wolf form of course) lets us all off and he looked at Bubbles and she stiffens.

"What?" Bunny asks getting off of Blake. I sighed and sat down on the couch with Ikuto on my lap. He was crying still.

"Nothing" Bubbles tried not to cry as she helped Boomer on the couch beside me. She glanced at me with a sad face I've never seen on her before.

"Don't worry Bubbles, Boomer is a vampire so he'll be okay" I said rubbing Ikuto's back.

"Thanks BC" She smiled sadly. Takaaki fled from the lab and I notice Blake locking the doors.

"It feels so weird, not fighting alongside my brothers" Blake whispered as he helped Bunny to the same couch as me.

"I know" Bunny whispered in agreement.

"Gaaahhh…..ahhhh" Ikuto put his hand in his mouth.

"AH! Don't do that Ikuto!" I yelled grabbing his hand out.

"Is he hungry?" Jenny asked looking down. "I could get something."

"Yes, he hasn't had anything yet" I said angrily. Bubbles hobbled over to the medicine cabinet and grabbed some supplies for Boomer.

"Bubbles….dont worry about healing me" Boomer groaned. Bubbles laughed at him which caught my attention.

"I will anyways silly" She smiled warmly at him. Bunny giggled softly.

"Okay…" Boomer sighed sitting up. "I love you Bubbles"

"I love you too Boomer-kun" Bubbles smiled even bigger now. I looked away. It hasn't been long but I miss Butch….I want my family back. I clenched my fists.

"Hahaha look at Ikuto" Blake laughed pointing. I looked down and he was looking around strangely and doing something with his hand. He had his hand on his head where a little bit (very little bit) of hair was.

"Ikuto, what are you doing?" I laughed give him a hug. He made some more baby noises.

"Aww, I cant wait for my baby!" Bubbles grinned hugging Boomer's neck. Then I noticed something. Ikuto was pushing his hand up his head and into the air a little.

"I…Ikuto….are you trying to make daddy's hair?" I asked unbelieving. He made some more noises and started crying. "No don't cry!"

"Awww here, I have a bottle for him" Jenny said. "I made sure it was the right baby formula." I grabbed it from her and gave it to Ikuto, starting to feed him.

"Thanks Jen" I said smiling. Then I cant believe he knows his dad, or what I mean is, he was just born today but his intelligence is amazing.

"Guys" Boomer said and I became suddenly aware that his health was increasing again. "Do you hear that?" Boomer stood up wincing a bit.

"What?" I panicked. I pushed Ikuto closer to me.

"I did Boomer" Blake said helping Bunny up. I stood up too while Boomer helped Bubbles up.

"What was it? And where is the Professor?" Bubbles asked frowning.

"Professor!" Bunny shouted. The place rumbled a bit which freaked me the hell out. Jenny screeched and ran toward the door. A few demons emerged from the shadows of the hall. Without delay Boomer and Blake got in front of us.

"Shit!" Boomer cussed holding his chest.

"Boomer-!" Bubbles tried to assist him but he pushed her back gently. I got Boomer's and Blake's face and nodded. I grabbed Bubbles and Bunny's hand with my free one and flew into the air.

"Jenny!" I called out. "Out the door! NOW!" She obeyed and ran like hell out of the door and I rushed after her, only looking back to Boomer and Blake with tears escaping my eyes, I cant help it one of them is injured and I don't think they can take those demons.

"NO BLAKEEEEEE!" Bunny screeched. I flew till we were out of site from the lab and laid on a bench to catch my breath.

"Those demons had blood on them already" Jenny said in shock. At this me and Bubbles start to cry. Professor is dead, he was like our father through this and he's dead.

"Boomer…..Boomer!" Bubbles cried rubbing her stomach. Then out of nowhere a limousine drives by and stops. Then the doors open and I jump up still holding Ikuto with my life.

"Bubbles!"

"Bunny!"

We noticed it was Boomer and Blake, a little beat up. Jillian and Reed were near them telling the driver to drive once we got in.

"BOOMER! BLAKE!" Bunny and Bubbles cried with joy. We all came in and I sighed with relief as the car began moving. My baby is still safe, then I grew pissed off again as I remember Kara. My baby girl, I couldn't protect her.

"Jillian, Reed!" Bunny exclaimed in a little more shock.

"Hello my dear girls" Jillian smiled. "We are taking you girls somewhere safe, and this time its underground."

"Underground?" I asked cuddling Ikuto. She squealed and Reed smiled.

"Our grandson!" They exclaimed. I handed him to them as the cuddle and kiss him. I smiled. At least Reed is understanding about Ikuto being a half-vampire.

"Being underground means no one can scent us" Boomer smiled kissing Bubbles' belly.

"Oh, that is a good thing" I laughed. Jenny was still shaking.

"Wh….what happened to the demons?" She asked looking at the boys.

"Mom and dad helped us defeat them" Blake said glancing at Bunny with love.

"And the lab is a wreck now…?" Bubbles whispered. Boomer nodded hugging her because she was still teary.

"Sorry, Bubbles and Buttercup. We knew what he meant to you" Blake frowned. "If only we knew a head of time"

"If Blast or Rhythm were with us they would have heard them before they even came" Boomer frowned.

"Sons there was nothing you could do, im sure they understand" Reed said smiling at them as he handed Ikuto to Jillian. I nodded with a slight sad face.

"Im worried about the others" Jillian sighed giving Ikuto back to me.

"Why? They have a lot with them" Blake smirked with a smart ass tone again. I sighed. He never changes.

"It's the opponent im scared of" She sighed.

"Why its just another demon. Butch and Will are going to murder the whole clan of them" Boomer laughed. I laughed with him at the image of Butch killing those ass holes.

"Didn't you hear who kidnapped Kira and Kara?" Reed asked with a shock face. Wait how did he know my daughter's name yet? Oh wait he can read minds that's right.

"I just said a demon" Blake's smart grinned dropped.

"Oh no dear, they didn't hear it then" Jillian sweat dropped.

"Who was it Jillian?" Bunny asked holding Bubbles arm.

"It was HIM" Reed sighed back up in the seat. I practically exploded.

"BUT HE IS DEAD!" We all yelled at him. I almost started hyperventilating.

"What….does…he…want with… Kara?" I asked between breaths.

"Im not sure, but I do know he wanted Boomer and to come especially" Reed frowned while holding Jillian. They both looked sad.

"Why me?" Boomer asked frowning.

"Because you're the one that killed him" Blake answered for them with wide eyes. I remember that. And ….oh god, I smashed his skull in, literally. THAT'S WHY HE HAS KARA! NO!

'Your right Buttercup" Jillian said sadly. "You and Boomer are who HIM really wants"

"Why am I suddenly being attacked by everyone today" Boomer sighed while Bubbles rubbed his back.

"I think me and BC knows why he didn't die after all you guys did to him" Bubbles said looking at me with a serious face.

"I cant remember Bubs" I sighed hugging Ikuto again.

"We didn't freeze him" She sighed too. Then it clicked. "Ice is his weakness, it kills him."

"Your right!" I yelled.

"Oh I wish we could tell the others that!" Bunny shouted.

"Okay guys calm down, everything will work out" Jillian smiled. "It has too."

"But we need to keep Ikuto safe especially!" Reed exclaimed. "He is the next aire after Brick and Blossom." I gaped at him.

"WHAT?! AND IM JUST KNOWING THIS?!" I yelled at them with a small glare.

"Yes well, since Blossom and Brick cant have kids, you were the first to have one." Jillian said smiling. "I thought Butch told you."

"Well I guess he was just busy" I muttered rolling my eyes. A lot has been going on lately.

"Well now lets just hold on tight, we are almost there now" Reed said with a serious look. Butch….. I frowned out of the window with Ikuto poking the window over and over.

_**Blossom's P.O.V**_

"Are you sure about this plan Brick?" Blast frowns holding Rhythm's hand.

"Yes, it will work for sure" Brick smirked folding his arms. I sighed which everyone seemed to notice.

"But Brick-kun" I said. "What if she gets captured? What then?" He paused.

"That wouldn't happen" Blast glares at me and I gulp.

"Hey don't glare at her" Brick glared back to Blast and me and Rhythm sweat dropped.

"I really don't mind this Blast, its too help Kara and Kira" Rhythm smiled kissing his cheek.

"We need to hurry up too, I need to see her" Will said still looking scary. Will and Butch were both in their demonic forms.

"Okay so everyone know the plan?" Brick asked. Takaaki and Cole nodded to Kev.

"Wait, go over it one more time?" Butch said with one of his eyes twitching. Brick sighed and face palmed.

"Okay Butch, the scent of…. you know who's...what" Brick said avoiding the words 'Kira's blood' so Will didn't attack him. "ends here so Rhythm is going to sneak in there and pose as BC's voice. This should lure the monsters out and we defeat them and find Kara and Kira" Brick smirks at the end.

"Okay, hurry up already!" Butch said tapping his foot. I giggled at him. Rhythm kisses Blast again and leaves for the tunnel in front of us. I got in my position in the air above the tunnel.

"Okay get ready!" Brick hissed out. He hides with Butch and Blast behind a boulder while Takaaki, Cole, Kev, and Will hide in the trees waiting to transform again. (they aren't in wolf form yet)

"Brick-kun!" I said but not too loud. "I can hear Rhyth-" I was interrupted by a scream coming from Rhythm and we all freaked out. She rushed out with a ton of BIGGER demons than i've ever seen so far.

_**Kira's P.O.V *When the group first arrives outside* **_

"Him?" I asked confused. "Well why did you capture me and Kara?!" I was so confused right now. I cant remember anything about this guy.

"Child, you've never seen me before?" He asked smirking which made me cautious.

"Well, I don't think-"

"I am the enemy that kidnapped the Puff's families" He grinned evilly. I gasped. Bubbles told me this story!

"W…what do you want f-from me then?" I asked looking down. Im SO scared right now. "Y-your not hurting K-Kara!"

"I have no intention of hurting her" He growled looking at Kara's figure. "I just want to lure Buttercup here"

"Lure her?" I asked. "Then why-?"

"I wanted to take her children to lure her here for revenge" HIM sighed. But he started smirking again. " And I also ended up getting you too but that's okay, you're a wolf's mate"

"Yes, but I still don't understand" I said in a cranky tone. He laughs evilly.

"I kidnapped Kara and you to lure Boomer and Buttercup here" He smirks. He goes to Kara's prison crib thing and I panicked.

"No don't touch her!" I pleaded while trying to slip my small hands out of the chains. "And why do you want her and Boomer!?"

"Because Boomer 'killed' me and Buttercup smashed my skull" He said growling and looking very evil scary, like Bunny when she cant find her tacos. I stared at him.

"If they did that then why are you alive now?" I spit out with disgust. He waves his arms and hits me across the face.

"Don't talk to me that way servant girl!" He growled. "Im alive because those idiots forgot how to REALLY kill me." I winced in the burning sensation in my left cheek. I knew it was going to bruise really bad.

"Gahhhh!" Kara made loud baby noises and HIM looked at her annoyed. I panicked again when he hit the cage.

"KARA!" I yelled with tears. Kara's baby noises didn't stop and I sighed in a short relief. Then shortly after I seen Kara but she looked just like Butch's demon mode, but like a little baby demon mode.

"W-what is this?!" Him yelled throwing a metal lid on the container she was in. I stared at her and her demon was glaring at HIM. I silently laughed, she is definitely Butch's daughter.

"DEMONS YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR TAKING KARA! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME IF YOUR NOT SCARED!" I hear someone yell. THAT SOUNDS LIKE BUTTERCUP!

"Buttercup?" I asked out loud. Him laughs and with a wave of his hand he made demons. I whimpered as I saw the size of them.

"Go and defeat them, bring Boomer and Buttercup to me alive" Him growled. "I want to have my revenge with them" I shouted at him but he shoved a hanker chief in my mouth and clawed one of my arms and hit my head.

"GAHH!" Kara screamed and cried looking at me. I felt blood trinkle down my face and neck from my head and blood go down my arm.

"I don't need you making a lot of noise" Him said and hit me until I saw nothing but black emptiness.

* * *

_**hehehe oh yeah! A lot of new and interesting things you dont know! BUT I DO! Anyways yes, Kara has a demon mode too that looks like a mini Butch (AWWWWWW) And let us all have a praying session for Boomer and Buttercup.**_

_**Hahaha HIM will be disappointed that NEITHER of the people he actually wants shows up. xD**_

_**Anyways HAVE FUN READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**~Bunnylov3r22~**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey you guys ;) Its getting closer to christmas! YAY! Im SOOO FUCKING EXCITED! lol school is out for me after today so i get to type alot more ^_^! **_

_**Brick: Thank god, im tired of hanging out with THEM *points at his brothers***_

_**Blossom: Oh come on bricky ;3 *winks***_

_**... Uh guys?**_

_**Bubbles: Hehehehe now Blosom got Brick to shut up^_^.**_

_**Bunny: OH MY FUCKING ELEPHANTS! BUTCH IS TRYING TO SEW BLAKE'S MOUTH SHUT! BC GET YO MAN!**_

_**Buttercup:...lol**_

_**Umm okay while i sort this out please enjoy thsi chapie-**_

_**Blake: HELP ME!**_

_**O_O**_

* * *

_**Kev's P.O.V **_

Rhythm came yelling like fuck out of that cave. Blast snatched her as soon as she came out. Blossom gasped as we saw the demons. But they were huge as fuck! Almost as huge as Will is.

"So you showed your faces" Brick growled signaling us to fight. I nodded with anticipation. Butch was fucking shaking with excitement.

_**"You all shall meet your**_** doom"** They said throwing the first punch to Takaaki. He blocked and punched one who was sent to me. I drop kicked his ass to the ground but another one grabbed my arm behind my back. (There is about 7 demons :))

"CANDY CANE ATTACK!" Blossom's yoyo hit the demon holding me in the face. I laughed as i twisted its arm and held it down. Then i turned into my wolf form.

_Make sure you protect Rhythm and Blossom ~Takaaki~_

_Sure boss._

_Let's just focus on Kira you idiots ~Will~ _ I shuddered. I ripped the head off the demon i was holding down and went to help Blast and Rhythm.

"Musical Finish!" Rhythm created some music notes to stab the demon threathening them. Blast punched it and threw it to me where i ripped it apart.

"Is everyone good?!" Brick yelled while punching a demon into the ground and Butch finished it off.

"Yeah that was the last one." Blossom said catching her breath. She was leaning on Rhythm. Blast and Brick grab hold of their waist.

_Kira...*sob* ~Will~_

_No dont worry! _

_We need to find her Kev, into the cave! ~Takaaki~_

_Sure boss._

We headed toward the cave hearing the others following us. We stopped dead in our tracks.

_I cant see a damn thing! ~Will~ _

"Brick?" Butch asked in a very pissed tone. Suddenly a fire came out and lit the cave up. Will's wolf form let out a wail and he began transforming into demon wolf form.

_Oh shit! ~Takaaki~ _

There in chains was Kira all bloodied up from her head, cheek, and arm. I growled. I noticed Kara in the cage crying her head off but then i gasped. She is trying o break the cage.

"KARA!" Butch yelled running to her crib cage. "What happened to my little girl?" Brick ran to the cage followed by Blossom.

"She looks like you!" Blossom laughed. "In demon form of course. Does she have her own?"

"What happened to poor Kira!" Rhythm yelled going to touch her. I wailed and she stopped.

"Rhythm no!" Blast yelled pulling her to him. "You dont want Will to kill you" Rhythm gulped. Will was by Kira's side in a second licking her wounds and trying to wake her up. Suddenly black smoke appeared.

"What the hell?" Butch yelled grabbing Kara to his chest. We all got in defense position.

_**"WHATS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"**_A werid red creature with claws and a werid outfit emerges. The PPGZ and RRBZ gasped.

"H-him!" Blossom screeched. "B-but we killed you!"

"_Correction._ _**BOOMER AND BUTTERCUP KILLED ME! WHY ARENT THEY HERE!"** _He growled. I stepped in front of Butch and Kara.

_What an odd looking thing ~Takaaki~ _

"YOU FUCKING KIDNAPPED MY DAUGHTER AND KIRA?!" Butch growled an demon aura threathening to form.

"...kira..." Will's wolf form was sobbing and trying to heal her.

_**"SO WHAT OF IT! I WANT MY REVENGE! IM GONIG TO KILL BOOMER AND BUTTERCUP!"**_ Him hissed clawing at Brick who grabbed Blossom and dogded.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY BITCH!" Butch screamed turning into his demon form. I backed away from him.

"Your not hurting Buttercup or Boomer!" Blossom and Rhythm yelled gripping their weapons. Him smirked at them and as fast as the wind he pushes them hard against the wall.

"BLOSSOM! RHYTHM!" Brick and Blast yelled. Butch's eye twitched as he put Kara down. He punches him while i go for his leg. We both failed and got kicked in the stomach.

"HIGH NOTE HIT!" Rhythm screeched throwing her staff at his head. HIM gets distracted as me and Takaaki move forward. Will pounches on him beofre we do. I rip off one of his arms.

"Omg!" The RRBZ and PPGZ yelled. Him was laying on the ground with one leg tore off , one arm and Will had his neck in his mouth. Him was gulping.

"You made the biggest mistake of your life. You dared to hurt my precious Kira. If by some miracle you do come back to life and come after us, ill be there ready to snap your neck again." Will's wolf demon grinned evilly.

"Again-?" Him tried to say but Will had already snapped his neck.

"W-woah!" Blast said gripping Rhythm's arm.

"Hmmm something's telling me..." Blossom rubbed her face. "Somethings wrong here." We turned back into our normal human forms. Except Will. (They can do so whenever they want WITH clothes on lol)

"So thats it?" I asked rubbing my hurt wrist. Takaaki nodded. A beeping sound made us all (even Butch) jump in place. Butch picks up Kara and smothers her with kisses. Kara had turned back to normal now too.

"Hello?" Blossom asked through her compactor.

"BLOSSOM! BLOSSOM!" I heard Buttercup yelling. Thsi caught Butch's attention.

"WHATS WRONG?!" Butch yelled snatching Blossom's compactor. She sighed.

"K...Kara! BUTCH! Are you both okay?! YOU IDIOT!" She yelled. Butch nodded with a smirk and Kara touched the screen.

"Tell Blossom and Rhythm they need to freeze HIM to permantly kill him!" Bubbles said sweetly. "Oh and boys Boomer is doing okay." The RRBZ sighed in relief and Will's wolf form sobbed still. I felt bad.

"Okay we are going to freeze him then take Kira back. " Brick said in the background. "Kira is injured"

"THATS TERRIBLE!" I heard my mate's voice and sprung into action. I grabbed Rhythm compactor.

"JENNY!" I yelled happily. "Are you alirght? Where are you? Why arent you in-"

"Kev, listen to...well Bunny you tell them" Jenny cried. Buttercup and Bubbles were alos crying. It looked a little dark where they were.

"Butterbabe?!" Butch yelled. "Bunny whats wrong?" Bunny sighed.

"The Professor is dead, we dont know about Ken" Bunny cried. Blossom froze and started crying.

"NO!" Rhythm teared up while hiding her face in Blast. I lowered my head.

"Um really sorry." I whispered. I noticed Takaaki helping put Kira on Will's back. Im surprised he even let him touch her.

"Bubbles-chan" Takaaki said in the background. "We are leaving now!" Bubbles told us good luck and we told her to watch for us when we came. Then we all got ready to leave.

"Wait it's a day's trip back. Lets make camp soon" Brick said pulling Blossom. Blossom was crying a little and breahted in. She blew out ice all over HIM.

"How can you do that?" Takaaki asked.

"Well our powers developed over the years" Blossom smiled weakly. Will was still licking Kira's wound s which were healing.

"How am i going to get food for my daughter?" Butch sighed sitting Kara in his lap.

"hahaha i got a crazy idea!" Cole yelled running into the cave.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN ASS HOLE!" We all yelled. He sweat dropped.

"Resources? Killing the remainign demons? Saving our asses?" Cole laughed. "The list goes on and on. But anyway i know where some fruit is so i can get some juice for her. She is half human." Without even saying anything else he leaves again.

"Bastard." Butch cursed.

"You say that now..." Brick laughed. The beeping sound came and Blossom and Rhythm opened their compactors.

"You idiots!" Bunny yelled. "We WERE going to say we are underground, near the old mill"

"...why?" Blossom asked.

"Because Blossom, people cant scent us now" Bubbles cheered. I clappped which caused them to stare at me.

"Guy...guys?" Boomer said coming into view.

"BOOMER!" Brick, Butch, and Blast yelled. "How are you?!"

"Better, how's Will?" He asked twisting his fingers. We looked over to see him sleeping (still ni demon wolf form) with his head on Kira's stomach. Her wounds have disapeared.

"He should be good now" Takaaki says. Then their is a silence pause as they glare each other down.

"The fuck?" Buttercup sweat dropped. "Still fighting over Bubbles?"

"Huh?" Bubbles asked clueless. Takaaki groaned.

"Idiot BC! No im not! I just dont...liek...that...guy!" Takaaki yelled. Butch growled at 'idiot BC'.

"Feelings mutual" Boomer muttered.

"When are you guys coming back?!" Blake demanded. "If Bunny goes into labor i'll have a STROKE!" Me and Taka laughed our asses off.

"Its NOT funny!"

"Oh yes it is!" Brick laughed. "We will be there tomorrow morning."

"Okay..." Buttercup smiled showing Ikuto.

"IKUTO!" Butch yelled with a big smile. They both touched the screen and Kara touched Ikuto's hand (AWWWWW)

"They miss each other" Buttercup whispered.

"Yeah. Goodnight Butterbabe." Butch smirked. We all said our goodnights. Tomorrow we would be reunited.

* * *

_**Sorry for it being a little short, i was eating supper while typing this just now. I feel kinda sick so i need to stop. Like now :S**_

_**Blake: ewww go tot he damn toliet.**_

_**Smart ass. Dont tell me what to do, i can make you say or do anything :) I GOTTA GO!**_

_**All: BYE! READ AND REVIEW *Blake shudders & Bunny laughs***_


	17. Chapter 17

_**hey you guys! Ever since Christmas break i have had alot of ideas for this story :) So i hope you enjoy this chapie of mine very much!**_

_**Blake: oh and yeah...just... yeah! Thanks for saving me -.-**_

_**You didnt deserve it! Besides Bubbles saved you ^_^**_

_**Bubbles: *giggles* **_

_**Boomer: Enjoy the story you guys! *famous smile* ;D**_

* * *

_**Bubbles P.O.V**_

"Bubbles...?" Someone said rubbing my arms. I opened my eyes and stared at Boomer. I was in his lap with my head on his shoulder.

"B-boomer-kun? Sorry i fell asleep" I said rubbing my eyes. He laughed at me.

"You dont have to apologize for sleeping, silly girl" He said kissing me. I looked over to Buttercup who was playing with Ikuto on the floor. We all made a big matt on the ground for some of us to sleep. There were only a couple couchs, Buttercup allowed me and Bunny to sleep on them because we were 'the pregnant ones'.

"Hey Bubs" Buttercup waved smiling at me. I waved back. When Jillian and Reed brought us to the underground hideout we all noticed it was more advanced that we were expecting. With holes in the underground walls, cords could go through to the power cables above, giving us electricity.

"How's Ikuto?" Bunny asked. I looked toward her in surprise. She was up but she kinda looked sick.

"He is okay.." Buttercup said smiling at him and ruffling what little hair he did have. Jenny was asleep on the pallet on the floor. She cried herself to sleep worrying about Kira. Poor Kira-chan...

"Dont worry Bubbles... Kira will be fine!" Boomer said rubbing circles on my belly with his index finger.

"I have to agree" Blake chuckled. "Do you need anything Bunny?"

"Uh...yeah" Bunny said. "I need someone with medical experience." We all looked at her with wide eyes. She was groaning in pain. OH NO!

"OHH GOD! OH MY GOD! OH ALL THE GODS IN THE WORLD!" Blake cried waving his arms up and down. We sweat dropped.

"Get Jillian!" Boomer yelled to Buttercup. "She used to help the village women give birth!" I looked at him in surprise. Buttercup gave Ikuto to me and ran out of the room. Blake helped lay Bunny down on the pallet and Jenny woke up.

"W...what?" She rubbed her eyes. "Kev?"

"NO DAMMIT! IM NOT FUCKING KEVIN!" Bunny yelled groaning in more pain. Jenny's eyes almost poked out of her head.

"Oh god..." She whispered. She got some of the pillows and tried to make Bunny comfortable. Boomer ran and came back with some water and a cold rag.

"WHERE'S BUNNY?!" Jillian screeched running in with Buttercup hovering beside her. BC came over to me and grabbed Ikuto and sat down.

"JILLIAN GET THIS CHILD OUT OF ME!" Bunny screamed gripping so hard onto Blake that he was turning purple. Jillian positioned her and i grabbed Boomer. Boomer and BC helped me up and out of the room. Jenny stayed to assist Jillian.

"Oh my god..." Boomer said pacing the next room. "Dont kill me when you go into labor!" He was freaking out. I sweat dropped.

"You should've seen me!" BC laughed gripping Ikuto. "I threw a couch at Butch" I sweat dropped twice. I heard Bunny scream and i flinched.

"Uh... lets go up..." I suggested. BC found the ladder and we all climbed to the surface again. I breathed fresh air. Our secret place is in the woods with a secret passage underground. We can only come above if one of the boys come and even then only for a few minutes.

"Remember we cant stay long" Boomer said grabbing my arm. He wouldnt let up either.

"Yea i know" BC said sitting on the ground with Ikuto. She sighed and looked at the sky.

"Buttercup?" I asked with a sad face. "You miss Butch..." She nodded with a single tear drop.

"Yeah...i miss him" She sighed. "And the Professor...he didnt deserve to die.."

"Oh..." I cried rubbing my face on Boomer's chest.

"Hey..." Boomer shushed us both and began to hum for us.

"H-hey!" Buttercup slightly glared. "I...i dont cry alot! You dont have to comfort me!" I giggled while Boomer smiled at her.

"Just like you" He says laughing and she blushes.

"Boomer, is that you?!" I gasped as we turned to the voice. Taka-chan...

"Taka-animal?!" Boomer frowned grabbing me closer. I sighed shaking my head at Buttercup who snickered.

"Guys over here!" Taka-chan said happily. Brick ran up with Blossom and Rhythm with Blast. Kev and Will were carrying Kira in their human forms. Cole was waving at us happily. Butch came out with Kara in his arms all happy.

"BUTCH!" Buttercup yelled grabing Ikuto and flying towards him.

"Butter-cutie!" Butch smirked grabbing hold of her and Ikuto and hugged them. Buttercup kissed Kara all over her face.

"Awww" I said then i noticed Rhythm and Blossom flying to me.

"Bubbles!" They hugged me. "I cant believe the Professor...is.." I stopped them and shook my head not wanting to cry again.

"Booemr im so glad your okay!" Will said running with Kira in his arms. She wasnt awake yet. "Im very sorry, its wolf thing.."

"Its okay!" Boomer cheered after hugging Blast and Brick.

"Where is Jenny?" Kev asked looking at me.

"She is helping with Bunny" I said and eveyrone looked at me. "She went into labor."

"OH MY GOD!" Blossom yelled squeezing Brick into a hug. "YAY!"

"Poor Blake" Blast chuckled.

"Im glad you guys came back alright" Reed said coming up from the ladder.

"Dad!" Brick and Blast said surprised.

"We established this place, why dont we all go back in now befor something catches a scent" Reed smiled. We nodded and all went down the ladder. It was very loud because we were alll chatting with each other. Reed puts the ladder away and bolts the door.

"KEV!" Jenny came in hugging him. "IM SO HAPPY!"

"JENNY!" Kev laughed like crazy and hugged her tight.

"Bunny just finished" Jenny said smirking at us. Boomer picks me up and we all run into the room. We heard baby noises and saw two babies, one in Blake's arms and another in Jillian's.

"Oh my..." Rhythm cried. "Beautiful!"

"RHYTHM!" Bunny yelled happily. "Im so happy to see you all!"

"Looks like were both dads to twins" Butch grins looking at Blake. Blake smirked as a response.

"Guys...meet Tokio and Tokie.." Bunny grinned pointing at her babies. They each had a little brown hair.

"Hey...they both have Blake's dark brown hair and Bunny's light purple eyes!" Blast laughed. I giggled happily as i went to Tokio and stared at him. Cole bent down to Bunny.

"Congradulations!" He said happily hugging her.

"Thanks Cole" She giggled. Buttercup went to her other side holding Kara. "KARA!"

"Gahhhh!" Kara touched Bunny's cheek and lips.

"Sorry, and you look liek hell" Buttercup grinned. "Fun isnt it?" Bunny threw a pillow at her.

"How did it go?" I asked Blossom. Blossom gave thumbs up.

"We froze the bastard" She giggled while Brick kissed her neck.

"Hello my dear!" Jillian hugged Reed. "And hello Blossom"

"Hey..."

"So this is the place?" Rhythm asked while Blast was rubbing her arms.

"Yes..." Reed said with his arm around Jillians waist. "Not much but its so much safer, took 5 years to build"

"Understandable" Kev said trying to get Jenny to stop kissing him.

"Where...can i put Kira?" Will asked quietly and it became awkward quiet. I went up to him.

"Follow me!" I cheered grabbing his hand. Boomer nearly fliped in mid air.

"Uh...im coming too" Boomer said grabbing my hand away from Will. I sighed.

"Me 3" Taka-chan said. Boomer growled. I sweat dropped. Oh no...

"Dont get killed" Cole mutter laughing at Taka-chan.

"Blossom dear...we need to speak" Jillian said as we were leaving the room. All i saw after that was Brick stiffen up. I wonder why? I looked at Boomer but he looks away.

"Heres mine and Boomer's room" I said opening the door to reveal a wooden bed with a blue comforter. We havent slept in it yet. "You can put her on our bed" I smiled as we helped Kira on the bed.

"Will she be okay?" Boomer asked turning to Will. He smiled.

"Yea, i cleaned all her wounds and healed them" He said rubbing her cheek. I looked at Taka-chan and he smiled at me.

"So how are you feel-?"

"WHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT?!" I heard Blossom scream so loud that the whole place started shaking a little. I got scared it might cave in. Boomer looked at me alarmed. He told me to stay with Kira and then the boys left to see what happened.

Why did Blossom scream like that?

* * *

_**hehe i hope you guys liked it! :D Please REVIEW! :D**_

_**Blossom:...i dont wanna cause a damn cave in!**_

_**Brick: o.o' too late!**_

_**Bunny: YAY I HAD KIDS! *throws something* BEAT THAT JEFFORY!**_

_**Blake: ?Who is jeffory?**_

_**Dont make Blake jealous...**_

_**Bunny: A person i just made up ^^**_

_**Boomer and Bubbles: O_O...**_

_**Uh...okay then ^_^Have a nice day everyone!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey guys, i figured i left you into torture long enough :/**_

_**Blake: DUH! Even i was dying!**_

_**Bunny: HAH! *points to Blake* YOUR ALWAYS DYING! JEFFORY SHUT UP!**_

_**Bubbles&Boomer:?**_

_**Blossom: Jeffory again? And...what happened to me...?**_

_**Brick: YEAH!**_

_**No telling you :) Figure it out! HAHAHA**_

_**Blast: Aww come on be polite! **_

_**WHAT! *stares***_

_**Blast: nothing babe... :D**_

_**Yeah...okay so now to the story! ^_^!**_

* * *

_**Blossom's P.O.V** _

I started to cry after i screamed. How...how could this be? I never thought it would happen to me. NOT FAIR! I screamed in fustration and Brick tried to soothe me. He rubbed my arms. Kissed my hands, neck, cheeks, forehead, whatever he thought he could do but nothing worked. The others looke din surprise. I noticed Kev looking at me sadly and so was Jenny.

"Calm down dear, its okay-" I cut Jillian off thrusting my arms into the air and Brick dodged.

"ITS NOT OKAY! THIS ISNT FAIR!" I yelled crying out. Boomer,Will, and Takaaki came running in like worried puppy dogs.

"What!" Boomer yelled worriedly. Takaaki's brow furrowed in worry. I scoffed.

"WHAT?!" I screamed. "I JUST FIGURED OUT MY TEST RESULTS THATS WHAT!" Boomer stared at me in confused shock.

"What test results?" Takaaki asked a little shooken by my yelling. I growled and Brick kissed my cheek again.

"Blossom...-"

"ILL TELL YOU!" I screamed and Jillian started getting scared. Everyone leaned in, even the people who already knew the test results.

**_*Flashback* Training with Jillian_ **

_"Now dear, when in front of big crowds stand tall and proper" Jillian told me as i copied her body posture. I didnt want to be here. I've seen Princess movies and i kenw how to act but she insists its different. So far no._

_"Okay" I said holding back a retort. She guided me and taught me how to eat proper, sit proper, talk proper. _

_"Okay thats all for today" She said smiling. She got up from the table and started to leave. I frowned._

_"W-wait!" I said and she turned in slight alarm. "You know about the vampire preganacy...so can i ask you something?"_

_"Sure dear anything" She asked narrowing her eyes slightly. _

_"Me and Brick...while on vacation...you know" I said lighting my eyes up hoping she understood so i can steer clear of uncomfortable conversation._

_"Oh" She breathed looking not shocked but smirking. I raised an eyebrow. "You want to know if your pregnant because Bunny and Buttercup are." I nodded. She looked at me with slightly unnervingness._

_"I can give you a bunch of tests" She offered. "A pregnancy, and body, and blood"_

_"I understood pregnancy, but body and blood?" I asked a taken back. Who wouldnt be? O.o_

_"Too see if you can even HAVE a child, let alone a half vampire" She said sadly. "I tested Bunny, she passed. Tested Buttercup, she definitely passed. So now you" I nodded in more understanding but now i was nervous._

_"It might take awhile for the test results" She sighs. "But the answer is always worth it." I bit my lip nervousily._

_"Ok...okayyy..." I stammered. "Im a vampire now though...so will it...work?"_

_"Since you done 'it' while you were human it was possible. We'll just see" Jillian smiled. I smiled back slightly and followed her for the tests. Heres hoping..._

**_*End of flashback*_ **

Brick's grip on me tightened but it didnt hurt. I choked on words at the end and everyone looked at me in shock.

"So...the test results...?" Will asked with a very sad face. I was still crying so i was hoping someone else told.

"My Blossom's body...was too weak in human form" Brick said trying not to make me seem weak at all. "So therefore she cant even now, have kids. Her body would give out at brith" I notice the wolves flinch and i wondered why. Will looked at Kev and he has a slight depressed face. I stopped crying and tried to wipe the tears.

"Im so sorry Blossom" Bunny said trying to to tear up. Buttercup shook her head at me. She would've choked on words if she said anything.

"That sucks" Butch smiled sadly at me. He never was good at cheering people up. I laughed slightly. "What?"

"Nothing..." I sighed.

"Dont worry my Blossom" Brick smiled at me. I was wondering if he was even sad about it. He sure wasnt showing it.

"Sorry this happened to you Blossom" Blake tried to smile for me but it came flat. Cole nodded his head. Kev shook his head at me to say sorry.

"Thank you guys...sorry for yelling" I said looking at Jillian and Reed at the last part.

"No worries" Jenny smiled poking her head around from Kev. "I would've done the same" I sighed again. I cant be sad, cant be sad...cant be sad! Its no use to me being sad... Instead and i got on my knees and stared at the new babies.

"Okay we are going hunting.." Reed said smiling to Jillian. "Wont take long" The RRBZ nodded. They left and all that was heard so far was baby noises. Tokio opened his eyes to Blake.

"HEY!" Blake waved and we face palmed and some of us laughed.

"Blake your a retard" Boomer laughed. Butch laughed after that with BC spilling out in laughter after that.

"And your MISLEADING!" Bunny said pointing at Boomer. I giggled and Brick smiled at me. Im already feeling a little better.

"Huh?" Boomer asked and Will gave her a questioning look.

"BAHAHAAH!" Cole laughed shaking his head causing his brown messy hair to move into his face.

"Heard it from a movie i think..." Bunny giggled. All of a sudden a glass breaking noise was heard. Boomer freaked out immedialy and i couldnt help but laugh.

"WILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL" Kira burst through the doors and landed on the ground on her stomach with a shocked face.

"KIRA-CHAN!" Will yelled grabbing her fast and began spinning her.

"KIRA!" Kev and Jenny yelled with a happy face. I sat in silence and shock. Then me and Buttercup began to worry.

"Welcome back" Butch and Brick laughed. Blast shook his head and looked at Rhythm who had music on with ear plugs. I hadnt noticed she had put them on.

"Glad your okay" Rhythm said almost yelling.

"Hey Kira, where's Bubbles?" Me and BC asked with worry. The room fell silent.

"I FORGOT!" Kira yelled running out the door. Boomer blinked. That happened fast. Kira pulled a confused Bubbles into the room with us.

"Well welcome to the club barbie" Cole laughed. Bubbles smiled down at her feet.

"Yeah welcome back" BC smirked. Bubbles blushed and hooking herself beside Boomer. Boomer smiled like crazy.

"Did you hear-?" Blast almost asked. She nodded looking my way sadly. I looked at the ground and i felt Brick rubbing my back.

"So sorry Blossom-chan" Bubbles said tearing up. "Tahts so upsetting..." I looked up with a slight smile.

"What's done is done...lets just not be sad about something that cant be helped" I said and everyone stared at me in shock. "What? Im not going to be sad the rest of my life..."

"Coca Cola!" Bunny chirped and instantly the whole room buzzed with laughter. Kira stared at Boomer and Buttercup.

"What?" They asked at almost eh same time.

"Nothing...im just glad to see you two especially unharmed..." She said nervousily. Boomer looked at Buttercup and she looked at him.

"What does that mean?" Buttercup asked. "Why me and Boomer especially?" Butch and the RRBZ let a growl out.

"Uh...?" Boomer said looking at his angry brothers. "Oh wait...we killed him BC"

"Oh right, then im glad" BC smirked evily same as Bunny earning them both kisses.

"" Bubbles screamed slightly ,very loud but very shortly. We all glanced her way worried. She was holding her rib cage and panting. She groaned in pain.

"Bubbles?!" Takaaki and Boomer yelled. He had been so quiet through it all he's barely been noticed.

"He...urgh...ugh...kicked my rib cage!" She said a little fustrated. I would be too.

"Are you okay?" I asked grabbing Brick's hand. He started whispering sweet things to soothe me. I noticed Buthc doing the same but going too kiss her neck and move to her shoulders. I looked away and back to Bubbles.

"Yea...yeah..." She panted and Boomer sat her down.

"Did your baby break your ribs?!" Kira asked worriedly. Jenny went beside Bubbles with Kira. Thier mates right on their heels. Takaaki also went to her.

"Ill be fine" She mumbled mangaing a small smile. Takaaki and Boomer frowned and then glared at each other. Bunny and Blake laughed.

"Fireflies..." Bunny said smiling. I looked at her a cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" Buttercup mumbled trying to push Butch's lips away from hers.

"Chocolate cate..." Bunny smiled again and laughed. We all did too until Buttercup tugged at my sleeve.

"Can you watch the kids?" She asked with a small blush and a smaller smile, like she was trying to hide it.

"Uh sure...where are you going?" I asked. She frowned.

"Butch wants me to show him around this place, so i guess i have too" She says and i translated it to 'he wants to spend time alone with me and i kinda want too also'. I giggled as Butch picked her up.

"After they are done, would you like to watch a movie tonight" Brick whispered in my ear making me shudder and a blush on ym face. I knew what he wanted after the movie. I smirked to myself.

"Yeah Brick...sure" I giggled. He smirks into my neck and kisses it.

"We could watch 'Mama' its scary" He whispers. I knew he wants me to get scared and cuddle with him. But i want that too. I grabbed Ikuto and Kara and put them both in my lap.

"Sure Brick-kun" I smiled again.

"Is that better?" Boomer asked putting ice on Bubbles' rib cage. I looked over to Will and kira who were kissing so i looked away. I saw Blake giving his kids too Kev to hold. They kept biting him and hitting hmi playfully. I laughed.

"this...no thisss i tellll you" Kev started earning the room's attention. "this babysitting...is the best birth control" He groaned after being hit again. we laughed so hard at him too.

"You can leave Kara and Ikuto with me and Kira" Jenny said coming up to me and Brick, Kira was by her side with Will with her. Brick smirked and pulle dme up. He grabbed Ikuto outta my hands and handed him to Will and Kara to Jenny.

"Yes take them. Lets go my Blossom." Brick said then started smiling as he pulled me to the halls and toward our room. He must be excited for our alone time. Heck even im excited. Passing by the Green's room my instincts about them too were confirmed when i heard BC moan. I held my laugh as we passed. I shouldnt be talking though.

_**Cole's P.O.V**_

Rhythm let me use her Ipod as she played with Tokie with Bunny. I scanned and found Eminem songs. I raised my eyebrows. I played a song and started shaking my head forward earning a look from Takaaki. I smirked with my teeth. (the song is Bully by Eminem lol)

"Dont you dare sing!" Kev said glancing my way. I stuck my toune out and still shook my head. I dont listening.

"I'm withholding my anger though I'd like to be the strangler of this punk ass little pussy's puny neck" I smirked singing. Rhythm stared at me. Bubbles frowned at my words. I laughed.

"But he just displays complete lack of respect that's what he says to himself as he uses magazines to trash me" I rap along with the singer. I enjoy this too much.

"Shut up dick" Blake laughed at me. I cocked an eyebrow.

And in his jealousy and envy it just whirls him in a frenzy as he turns on MTV and sees my face" I sing along again annoying everyone like i planned.

"Cole you fat ass, shut up" Takaaki tried not to smile and he sweat drops.

"He don't exist in this world so he just twists and he twirls spirals and spins till he hurls himself into rage" I said standing up and twirling making the girls, even Bubbles, laugh.

"What in the world?" Boomer raised his eyes.

"And it's destroying him slowly cause he does not even know me even though he sees me everywhere he goes" I sing looking at Blake and he shakes his head. I laughed.

"Will you shut up?" Bunny stared. "Your loud."

"And your random"

"I know right?"

"And now he's acting like a bully so he tries to push and pull me but he knows that he can't fool me so he's mad" I smirked agin gripping the ipod. Rhythm shakes her head. I notice Jenny and Kira blocking me out entirely.

"What are you singing anyways?" Bubbles asked wincing a bit.

"He has no choice but to scream and raise his voice up at me cause it annoys him to see that I ain't scared" I sing until the thing turns off. I glared around and saw Boomer smirking.

"What?" Takaaki said shocked.

"You damn electrician!" I laughed trying to sound mad. Boy did i fail so hard.

"Electrician?!" Boomer echoed. "What the-?"

"Yup the dumbass electrican!" I teased and he sensed it.

"Whatever, your the fat ass" He smirks and i frown. I followed what he was doing and slightly smirked. Everyone was looking thinking the arguement was serious. I looked at my own ass and made everyone laugh.

"IM not A FATASS!" I yelled slightly. They laugh again.

"I didnt say A FATASS, i said THE FATASS!" Boomer yelled back not keeping his laguhter hidden. I laughed after he finished.

"HAAHAH!" Will and Kev died out laughing.

"Cole...'THE FATASS'" Bunny laughed saying in like a headline.

"HAHAAHAHAAH!" Kira laughed gripping onto the babies and Jenny. Bubbles whiped a tear.

"I GOT TEARS!" She laughed harder and so did i. Oh shit.

"BREATHE COLE BREATHE!" takaaki laughed bending over. I was laughing so much trying to suck in air.

"God did i have that affect on you guys?" Boomer smiled inoccently. We talked like this for hours and watched a big movie together. Im glad that everything seems to be working for the best.

At least i think...

* * *

_**YAAY! I finally finished :D:D**_

_**Blast: Good job ;D**_

_**Butch&Buttercup: *blushing*...**_

_**Brick&Blossom:*blushing*...**_

_**Bubbles: hehehehehe *giggles more***_

_**Boomer&Blake: *laughing their butts off***_

_**Uh...okay good reactions? Thanks btw Blast O_O**_

_**Bunny: TOASTER STROODLE?!**_

_**WHAT?!**_

_**Bunny: Random game? Uh...oh uh! Jeffory wanted me to say it...**_

_**Okay then...LADY GAGA!**_

_**RRBZ: No thanks...o.o"**_

_**LOL PLEASE READ A REVIEW PEOPLE!**_

_**Bunny: ILL GIVE YOU ALL A HUG IF YOU DOO! :D**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey you guys, im back for more! Trying to be lively, and i have a great teacher for that! BUBBLES**_

_**Bubbles: YESSS! :D:D**_

_**Boomer: THATS MY GIRL!**_

_**Blossom: No thats not your girl, thats A girl ^.^!**_

_**Brick and Blake: LOLOLOL**_

_**Bunny: C: Guess what?!**_

_**Jeffory again?**_

_**Bunny: NOO! Not yet...i think...anyways... jeffory shut up...JEFFORY SHUT UP! Now... HERE YOU GUYS GO! *HUGS ALL PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED***_

_**Butch: LOL all that in just one breath**_

_**Buttercup&Blake: Wtf, who is jeffory i really want to know?!**_

_**A guy she makes up for random purposes?**_

_**Bubbles&Bunny: NO HE'S MY/HER IMAGINARY FRIEND!**_

_**Boomer&Blossom: O.o...okay lets start reading this thing...**_

_**Lol u guys talking together like that! Anyways on to the story! :D:D **_

* * *

_**Will's P.O.V**_

I instantly woke up when i felt Kira shift. I stared at her and she blushed.

"sorry, didnt meant o wake you up" She smiles. She kissed my forehead and i give her a crushing hug. She giggles.

"Im so glad to have you with me again" I whisper to her. She blushes pink and so do i. She is just so cute.

"Are you guys okay?" Bubbles whispered. She was laying on the couch staring at us. "Did u guys have a bad dream?"

"Nope" We said smiling back at her. "Why are you up?"

"Bad dream, but dont let Boomer-kun know" Bubbles smiled sadly. "He is getting more worried each day."

"Well your going to pop soon, like another week" Bunny laughs all of a sudden. She made us jump.

"Hmmmm..." Boomer woke up grabbing Bubble's arms. "Morning..."

"Oh, hello Boomer-kun, morning you guys" Bubbles sweat dropped with a smile.

"What time is it?" I heard Kev say groaning while waking Jenny up. I guess we woke everyone up.

"Its 7:56" Blake answered while yawning. He shifted and grabbed Tokie out of her crib. He smiled sadly at her.

"Whats wrong?" Bunny asked. Her eyes grew wide that Tokie and Tokio grew a little more.

"Wow...i've always been impressed by that" Jenny said stretching an arm in the air. Kira yawned and laid her head on my shoulder. I smiled.

"Where is the Reds and Greens?" Takaaki asked putting some of the stuff away. He smiles at me and nods. I smile back.

"In their...bedrooms" Cole said trying not to laugh. I was the first to laugh.

"Oh mornin fat ass" bunny waved and everyone laughed.

"Well you guys laughed when we came out of ours" Rhythm smirked laying on Blast's chest who didnt even care. He had her ipod plugs in his ears and lip singing.

"Did Reed and Jillian get back okay?" Bubbles asked standing so Taka could get the covers.

"Yes i believe so" Kev laughed pulling Jenny up with him. Jenny glanced at the doorway.

"Why dont you ask them, they are here" She said putting her arm around Kev. We all looked at the doorway to see them smiling at us.

"Was it a good night for you guys?" Jillian asked us. Some of us nodded.

"Yup!" Others said.

"Yo, where is breakfast" Bunny said. "And i need to get formula for-"

"Yes dear we have it all here" Reed laughed pointing the the mini fridge. With Tokie in hand, Blake appeared at the fridge and grabbed a couple of bottles. I looked away.

"What about-?" Cole was interupted.

"I got it taken care of" Boomer laughed at Cole's face. Boomer grabbed a bottle of formula and started feeding Ikuto. Kira let go of my hand and went to feed Kara.

"Hey dont interupt-"

"So how was the hunt last night?" Rhythm smirked looking at Cole's 'wtf did i just say?' face. Brick came in suddenly with Blossom wrapped aroudn his waist. They were both smiling like no tomorrow.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Blossom asked in a chirpy voice. Brick looked around the room.

"No greens?" He asked smirking even bigger now. We all stifled our laughing.

"I wouldnt be laughing red heads" Cole smirked as they blushed.

"Anyways Rhythm, it was thanks for asking" Jillian said ruffling Brick's hair after taking his hat.

"Hey thats my hat woman" Brick said staring.

"What did u just call me?" Jillian stared but with a smile.

"Your in for it now hat boy" I laughed pointing a Bricks 'OH HELL' face.

"I meant mom, silly, i said mom" He says nervously.

"WHATS UP!" Butch said carrying BC in the room. We all laughed.

"Well im glad the house wont be shaking anymore" Kev said and we instantly laughed at the reds and greens red faces.

"Shut the hell up"

"HAHAHA!" Cole high fives Kev.

"Anyways, what are we doing today?" Blast asked trying to keep his smirk at a low level. BC went to Boomer and took Ikuto from him and started feeding him. Bunny laughed so hard and gave Blossom Tokio because she asked to feed him.

"Well, thats what we wanted to talk to you guys about" Reed said glaring at all our faces a little. Suddenly i felt something was wrong and i went to stand by Kira.

"What is it dad?" Blake asked smiling a little. I noticed Boomer and Brick's slightly annoyed face. I dont blame them.

"We met this guy in the woods, he was hunting something, but he brought a couple a names i think we all know" Reed said glaring at the ground.

"You met a guy in the woods?" Brick asked wide eyed. "Are we still saf-"

"Yes dear we are" Jillian said. "But listen to Reed..."

"He asked me about a couple of people, and said he was looking for them." Reed said. "He was looking for Will and Kevin Morimoto." I gasped and stared at Kev.

"W-what?" Kev gulped. Kira stared at me in surprise and Jenny stared at Kev.

"Why was he looking for them?" Takaaki and Cole asked in a kinda protective way. I smiled at them.

"He didnt say, but he said his name was Travis Morimoto" Jillian said holding her hands. I felt as if hte wind was forever knocked out of me. Kev was in shock.

"Guys? You okay?" Bubbles asked with worry.

"D...Dad!" I choked out. "Wait he was in the woods?!"

"NEAR HERE?!" Kev semi-yelled. "I cant believe it! Dad's still alive!"

"HOLD THE FUCKING PHONE!" We all looked at Bunny.

"You guys are brothers?!" She asked looking between Kev and me. I looked at Kev with a sad face and sighed.

"Whats up?" Blast said narrowing his eyes. "Tell us..."

"He isnt my brother, that isnt REALLY my dad, but he raised me since i was born." I said and Kira stiffened beside me.

"Oh will-kun..." I shushed her and smiled. She gave me a weak smile.

"I dont understand..." Blake shook his head. They put Tokie and Tokio back into their cribs.

"So he wants to reunite?" Boomer asked Jillian and Reed with shock.

"He never said, but we didnt want a chance of harboring someone we barely knew" Reed said and we all understood. I sighed.

"Okay what are we going to do?" Buttercup asked and i perked up.

"Yeah we have to find him" Jenny said looking at Kev.

"No...we cant go out, its too dangerous" Brick said glancing at Blossom. "Especially not Bubbles"

"But...they need to find their dad" Bubbles said frowning a bit. Boomer smiles at her and grabs her hand.

"Dont worry Bubbly, they will reunite i know it!" He said smiling even bigger. Bubbles smiled sweetly back at him.

"Well i have an idea" Taka said and we all look at him.

"And what is that?" Blossom asks hugging Brick's arm.

"The wolves can find him" Takaaki said looking at me, Kev, and Cole.

"FUCK YEAH!" Cole exploded with excitement.

"Done." Reed nodded. A rush of excitement went through me. Then i sense distress coming from Kira.

"Kira-chan, you okay?" I asked wondering if something is wrong. If anything was wrong with my beloved i would go crazy.

"No...just please come back in a hurry" She said frowning. "We just got back together."

"Dont worry, nothing with happen to me" I said smiling.

"Okay Will, lets pack up." Kev said smirking at me. We didnt even need too really. We said our goodbyes and after 25 minutes we were out of the hatch

I wonder if Dad is really out there?

* * *

_**Rhythm's P.O.V** _

I stared at my mate when the wolves left. I sensed a little bit of stress from him.

"Blast?" I asked touching his arm. Every time i touch him i feel love and excitement. He smiles down at me and plants a kiss on my forehead.

"Dont worry love, im fine" He says staring back at the hall. I nodded and sat on the couch by Bubbles. Butch and BC were with their kids and so was Bunny and Blake with theirs. They are all so adorable. I smiled at Bubbles.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked her. Boomer was staring at her lovingly, i noted. He looks like he has floating hearts around his head. They are such a cute pair.

"Im feeling okay, a little bit of pain every now and then but thats normal" She smiles rubbing her belly. "How are you feeling today?"

"Good." I said then giggled softly as her attention was taken from me by Boomer. I reached for my Ipod and began to play it and put my ear buds in. _**(I think im falling for you by Colbie Caillat)**_

**_I dont know but i think i may be falling for you... _**

"When do u think they will be back?" Jenny asked holding Kira's hand. Jillian and Reed went somewhere again.

**_Maybe I should keep this to myself...Waiting 'til I know you better_**

"Soon, so dont worry" Blossom smiled. I concentrated on the song more. Thinking about me and Blast.

**_I am trying not to tell you...But I want to...I'm scared of what you'll say_**

**_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling...But I'm tired of holding this inside my head.._**

That was me and Blast alright...

**_I've been spending all my time...Just thinking about you  
_**

**_I don't know what to do...I think I'm fallin' for you_**

I've been waiting all my life and now I found you...I don't know what to do  


**_I think I'm falling for you...I'm falling for you... _**

"Listening to a love song i see" Blast said leaning his head on my shoulder. I smirked and showed him the song title. "Ah, i like it"

"Me too" I said smiling. I rested my head beside his and continued to listen. Suddenly my Ipod died.

"That sucks" Blast says. We parted and he grabs it. "Be right back and ill go put it on the charger. I nodded with a smile as he disappeared.

"So Rhythm...it seems we barely get to talk anymore" Buttercup smirked at me. She had given Jenny and Kira a turn with Ikuto. Butch still had Kara and was talking to Brick.

"I know right?" I said sticking my tongue out at her.

"Very mature" She laughs and so do i.

"So do u think that Kev and Will's father is safe to trust?" I asked. She sighs and sits on the ground with me.

"I really dont know, i mean i know nothing anymore" She says with a soft laugh.

"I know how that feels" I said giggling. "I have a weird feeling again."

"How so?" Blast said appearing before me instantly. I laughed with BC.

"Nice of you to join us" BC said smirking. Blast sits beside me and puts his hand over mine and smiles at me.

"I mean that i think something will be off about Kev's dad." I said sighing afterwards. BC nodded.

"Dont worry girls, now lets get some food in you BC" Blast laughed. BC's eyes sparkle.

"BACON!" She yells and everyone's attention falls on us.

"Coming right up! Im the cook as always" Blossom giggles. "Pancakes for you Bubs?"

"Yes please" She smiled with closed eyes. Boomer was kissing her cheek. I can feel his love for her from here. O.o Brick follows Blossom in the kitchen. At the same time the ground shakes above making it vibrate down here.

"What is going on guys?" Bunny said freaking out. Kira grabbed Jenny and i grabbed BC. Blossom runs back in with Brick and things start falling off the walls of the cave.

"Woah!" Blake and Boomer said jumping up. Boomer helps Bubbles up and the ground shakes again. Then all of us gets anxious when we heard a explosion. Like no joke, a fucking explosion almost like a land mine or grenade.

"Guys...the demons were out there"

We jumped in our skin as we turned to see Taka standing there from having come from the entrance.

"WHAT?!" We all screamed and instantly ran to the kids and Bubbles.

"Yes...and more bad news..." A guy said coming from the shadows. He had short black hair and brown eyes.

"What could be worse?!" Reed yells outraged coming in with Jillian. Im assuming that the random guy is Travis.

"The demon king has declared war on us"

* * *

**_WOAH! DECLARED WAR WE ARE SO SCARED! lol jk...  
_**

**_Bunny: JEFFORY STARTED THIS WAR AND HE CAN END IT!  
_**

**_Blake&Boomer: Uh...well yes he could end it for us..._**

**_Blossom: WTF RHYTHM...errr...i mean uhhhhh author!_**

**_Lol thats right u better change that o.e_**

**_Brick&Butch: lol READ AND REVIEW YOU GUYS AND WE WILL GIVE YOU HUGS THIS TIME!_**

**_ OH AND I WANTED TO KNOW, WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE WOLF!? (question of day) lol review with your answer_**

**_~Bunnylov3r22~_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey guys, sorry about how long it took but alot of things have been going on with me:(... Anyways i hope you enjoy this little bit i typed. I only had time for that much...**_

_**ENJOYS!**_

* * *

_**Boomer's P.O.V **_

"The demon king declared war on us."

"WHAT?!" Butch roared. Bubbles looked up at me with a cute confused face.

"It's true!" Will said coming in. One of his eyes was scratched with blood on that side of his face. He was supporting Kev who was bleeding badly on his left leg.

"KEV!" Jenny wailed runnig to him. BC gasped still holding Kara. I grabbed Bubbles' hand and gave it a samll squeeze.

"HOLD THE DAMN PHONE!" Bunny screeched handing a phone to Blake. We all stared at her and Blossom giggled. She grabbed Tokio was hugging him. "I mean...who is the demon king?" We all looked at Travis who was frozen at the sight of Will and Kev.

"Hello?"Brick said getting annoyed.

"The demon king...used to be HIM" Dad said speaking up. My face instantly lit up in horror although i tried my best to contain it.

"WHAT! HOW COME WE NEVER HEARD THIS BEFORE?!" Butch roared again.

"Quiet Butch" Brick ordered. "Dad.. that's impossible"

"No it isnt son" Mom said moving closer to dad. "HIM...well we never wanted to tell you this.."

"Tell us what dammit!" Blake cursed glaring out parents down.

"So much for no secrets..." Blast whispered looking down to the ground.

"HIM has a son" Travis said helping his sons to the couch. Kira and Jenny not far behind. "His name is Lucifer, ironically" Blake was the only one to laugh.

"This isnt funny!" Blossom cried. "Buttercup, Boomer, Bubbles, the kids, THEY ARE ALL IN DANGER NOW!" Blake instantly shut up.

"W-what?" Bubbles said. We all looked at her with a sad face. Then she said. "Boomer is in danger?!" The guys fell anime style to the ground. I sweat dropped.

"Dont worry, ill protect blue boy for ya" Takaaki smirked. I glared at him. Bubbles blinked.

"I dont need any protection..., thank you asshole" I said with a frown. Blake and Bunny laughed. Suddenly Cole burst through the room.

"That's the last of em" He says literally landing on the floor.

"COLE!" Will yelled going to him. "Cole buddy are you alright?"

"Yeah...yeah im okay bud" Cole smirked weakly. They brought him to the couch.

"What are we going to do about this?" Rhythm asked looking at Butch and Ikuto. We all looked toward the 'adults' in the room.

"Uh...well" Travis stuttered after he finished wrapping Will and Kev up.

"GAAAAAH!" Tokie screamed and we instantly knew something was here. We all got in defensive position.

"I dont see anyth-" BC and Kara suddenly disappeared.

"BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles and Blossom screamed. Butch looked at the spot they were in and saw a monster behind it.

"MONSTER!" Rhythm screeched. Butch gave Ikuto to bubbles and ran up to kick it. Brick and Blast ran up to it and finished it off.

"What the hell happened?!" Butch yelled.

"Butch calm down" We heard BC say. We looked everywhere.

"Buttercup?" Bubbles asked. Suddenly in the other side of the room she appeared randomly. Kara giggled and held her hand out turning Jenny invisible. We stared.

"What the hell?" Kev asked looking at Jenny.

"By god, that child is gifted!" Travis said pointing to Kara.

"Gifted?" BC asked narrowing her eyes at him while Butch ran and hugged her. "We're alright Butch"

"She has a special power" Mom said sweetly. Reed and Blake go up and seal the door back.

"sorry guess i forgot to seal it" Cole said as Kira was putting medicine on his wounds.

"Hold still!" Kira hissed. Cole pouted which i laughed at.

"Yeah fat ass hold still!" Bunny mocked and Blake laughed. I chuckled.

"So... Lucifer...the new demon king...is sending people to hurt us?" Bubbles whimpered. I hugged her with a big smile.

"Yes...i'm afraid your right." Travis said putting a hand on Will's shoulder.

"Dad... we missed you" Will said hugging him.

"I have missed you both so much" He answered grabbing Kev into the hug. I smiled.

"Okay...i guess we are making preparations?" Blast asked grabbing his mate's waist and pulling her beside him.

"Wait...you can't leave" Rhythm said frowning.

"I have a better idea" Dad smirked. We all looked at him intensely. "We can negotiate."

"Negotiate?" Brick paused. He looked at all of us. "That just might work.."

"Sure" Mom said lowering her eyes with the shadow. "It has too..." I frowned at the idea. But anything to keep my Bubbles safe.

"Um...so who all is going?" Cole asked not daring to make eye contact.

"Travis, me, and whoever voulnteers" Dad smiled.

"Take me with you, you'll need a strong vampire" Butch smirked. BC paused and looked at him.

"No, you cant go Butch.." BC said with sad eyes. Butch stared at her.

"Ill go" Blast smiled. "But i want you to stay Rhythm" Rhythm 's face was clear that she did not like the idea.

"Hell no-"

"You need to be here to support the others" Blast reminded her. I looked away and to Bubbles. She was frowning at the ground. I made her look at me.

"Dont worry cutie" I said smiling. She half smiled.

"Your going arent you Boomie?" She asked me and i felt myself stiffen.

"No, your close to labor and i want to be here with you" I said smiling again. Her face twisted into a big happy smile and i laughed. I hugged her and felt the loving sensation again.

"Thanks Boomie! I love you so much" She giggled.

"I'm going" Me and Bubbles stopped and stared at Takaaki. His face was hidden by the shadows.

"Well then...I'm behind you boss" Cole chuckled standing up.

"Brick, me and you should go as well" Blossom suggested. Surprisingly he agreed to let her go too.

"Blake?" Bunny narrowed her eyes at him. "Your wanting to go"

"What...? No im not" He said looking away from her eyes.

"I can tell silly thing" Bunny grinned. Blake stared at her then started smirking.

"anything to kick ass" Blake commented making everyone in the room laugh.

"Me and Jenny are going" Kev announced which made Will and Kira stare in shock.

"But Kev-"

"Save it Will, Boomer so far is the only guy staying so lets make it less awkward for him" Kev smirked. Will stared at me and understood. I sighed with relief.

"wait!" Kira said. "Let me get this straight. Jillian, Reed, Travis, Kev, Jenny, Butch, Blake, Blast, Brick, Blossom, Takaaki, and Cole are going?"

"Yup" Travis smirked. I grinned at him.

"Which means.." Rhythm started. "Me, Bubbles, Boomer, Will, Kira, Bunny, Buttercup, Kara, Ikuto, Tokio, and Tokie are staying?"

"Yes" Blast smiled hugging her shoulders.

"Ready then? We really dont need anything" Dad said looking at Travis. Travis nodded.

"okay, when i transform i want you to get on my back Jenny" Kev said grabbing her arms. She nodded with a smile. We said our good bye's, good luck's and hugged each other. Then just as quick as the decision was made they were gone.

* * *

_**Again...so sorry it is so short, but at least you know whats happening. ^_^... So bubbles is almost ready to give birth! Hehehe be ready for the next chapie ill work on it whenever i have time! :D**_

_**~Bunnylov3r22~**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Me: Hello everyone! :D Im back for more! :) I feel like im almost done with this story too so im excited to see what you guys think!**_

_**Brick: Almost the end?!**_

_**Blossom: Noooo Miku-chan it can't be the end!**_

_**Me: ^_^" Gomen...but i cant keep going forever lol**_

_**Bubbles: hehe or maybe u could? :D:D**_

_**Me: Uh...well**_

_**Blast: Aww come on Miku-babe..**_

_**Buttercup: couldnt care less...now can we move things along?**_

_**Me: Uhh oh yea! Who wants to do the disclaimer? Havent done it in awhile-**_

_**Boomer&Butch: MEE!**_

_**...**_

_**Boomer&Butch: NO ME!**_

_**Me: Whatever! bakas! I do not own anything except me :D:D and Blast, Will,Kev, Kira you get the picture! :D**_

* * *

_**Kira's P.O.V**_

"Buttercup..?" Bunny asked. Its been 5 minutes since they left and she is just staring at the entrance.

"Its just...idk i wanted to fight" She pouted. "I hate just staying here not knowing what is happening to Butch out there."

"Same here...I wish Blast-kun would have let me go" Rhythm said holding Ikuto for BC. I held on tight to Tokie. (A/N: Tokie is the girl, Tokio is the boy! So just a heads up ^_^) I looked at the girls in silence. The arrival of Travis...has caused alot.

"Eh...Kira-chan, you okay?" Will asked putting his arms around me. I looked at him and blushed.

"O-oh sorry Will-kun...i just spaced out" I said lowering my eyesgiht from him.

"If your worried about the others, then dont. They are all strong" Will smiled. I looked up and smiled too.

"Yes..." I said looking at Tokie. She was grabbing my shirt and kept pulling. "Silly Tokie-chan" Bunny turned around with Tokio in her arms.

"They are silly arent they?" Bunny smiled.

"Hey bubbles-chan, what do you want to eat?" Boomer asked.

"Oh...well im kinda wanting to eat...uh...well" Bubbles stuttered. We looked at her in confusion.

"What is it?" I asked turning my head to her. She blushed.

"I uh..have a craving for...jelly beans..." Bubbles said blushing more. We all sat there silent and then burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAAHAH!" Buttercup and Bunny laughed.

"Ahhhh wonderful cravings" Rhythm smirked. "But i doubt we have any-"

"FOUND SOME!" Boomer said running back in. He smiles at Bubbles as he gives her the jelly beans. I sweat dropped. He actually found some?

"eh... Boomer?" Rhythm said looking down.

"What's the matter?" Boomer asked looking at her. Rhythm giggled nervously.

"Ehh...im thirsty..." Rhythm said rubbing her arm. Buttercup immediately took Ikuto in her arms.

"This isnt good" Bunny said sweat dropping. Boomer got up and went to Rhythm.

"Lets see...we could go hunting ..but in the area.." Boomer said thinking really hard about it. I set Tokie down and walked to the door.

"Here ill unlatch the door for you guys" I said smiling brightly. Boomer and Rhythm smiled.

"Hey...Bubbles-chan, ill be right back stay by Will" Boomer smiled taking Rhythm's hand.

"H-hai (yes) Boomer-kun" Bubbles smiled sweetly while trying to move around on the couch.

"Lets go Rhythm..follow by me!" Boomer said smiling. Rhythm nodded and they left. I latched the door back and sat by Bubbles. Boomer is such a kind vampire.

"DAMMIT KARA!" Buttercup shouted. I looked over and she was trying to find Kara.

"Wow.." Will said. "She has such a cool gift!" I giggled at Will-kun. Being able to turn invisible is cool!

"and annoying!" Buttercup sighed as she grabbed Kara's arm. "Kara try not to scare me like that" Kara nodded and smiled.

"Its sad" Bubbles smiled sadly.

"Eh?" We looked at her.

"They are already walking like 2 year olds" Bubbles said pointing at Ikuto and Kara.

"Yeah.." BC said sitting on the ground. "Hey Ikuto dont eat that!" We laughed.

"AHHH gahhhhh" Tokie cried pointing toward the door. Will rushed to the door.

"Wait Will dont-!" I tried to warn. Will flung the door open thinking it was Boomer and Rhythm. As soon as he did though wolves tackled Will to the ground. Will transformed and start tackling them.

"WILL!" I screamed. Bubbles snatched my arm in worry.

"H-he says to get the kids to BC's bedroom!" Bubbles said. With that i grabbed Tokie, Bunny grabbed Tokio, and BC grabbed her kids and we fled.

"Why your room?" Bunny asked BC.

"Because its the at the end on the hideout." She answered. She laid her kids on the bed and stared at Bunny.

"BC we have to help Will!" bunny said. Buttercup nodded.

"Kira, bubbles watch the kids!" BC yelled as they left eh room. "Do you want us to lock you in?"

"Well... WATCH OUT!" I shouted. BC quickly draws her hammer and hits the wall instead of the wolf.

"Dammit i missed!" BC cursed. "That wolf! Its too fast!" The wolf appeared on Bunny's side who was already hitting it with her frisbee. The roof (which is the ground above) started caving in.

"BUNNY! BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles screamed grabbing her bubble wand. The roof of the cave collapsed and i couldnt tell if Bunny and BC made it away.

"Oh no!" I cried. "Bubbles-chan we are stuck in this room!" Bubbles looked around.

"I hope they got away!" Bubbles shuddered. I nodded and tried hushing Tokie and Kara. The boys were looking at me blankly.

"Mama..." Ikuto said touching his lip. Bubbles and me stared at him

"Did he just?!"

"Yeah Kira-chan!" Bubbles smiled a bit. "Dont you worry Ikuto, your mom is very very strong!"

This is all because Travis came here! He lured the wolves here...Calm down Kira...everything will be okay...

"AHH!" Bubbles screamed in pain holding her belly. "K-Kira-chan!"

OR IT COULD BE HORRIBLY WRONG!

* * *

_**Rhythm's**_** P.O.V**

"Hahaha who knew we would find mountain lions out here?" I asked Boomer while playfully punching his shoulder.

"That was fun, you were awesome Rhythm" Boomer smiled. I stopped instantly. Was that wolf noises? That direction... "Rhythm?"

"Boomer...we need to hurry!" I said taking off in speed. Boomer, being faster than me, caught up.

"Whats wrong now?!" He asked me with a worried grin.

"I hear wolf noises and Will!" I shouted. He looked confused.

"Your music powers never cease to amaze me." He comments. I smirked. We ran tot eh entrance and saw it open.

"R-Rhythm!" Bunny hugged me. Buttercup and Bunny looked like they were in a fight. Will was frowning and moving dead wolf bodies.

"Aww we missed the action?" I asked and Buttercup nodded.

"Where is Bubbles and Kira?" Boomer asked.

"They are trapped in Buttercup's bedroom" Will frowned.

"NANI?!" Me and Boomer screeched. Boomer runs to the hallway with me.

"BUBBLES! BUBBLES!" Boomer shouts to the pile of rocks.

"AAAAHHHHH"

"Whats wrong?!" I shouted. Boomer paled. "Wait...dont tell me...-"

"Yup.." Bunny sighed. "We cant really hear anything that well..but i think she is giving birth"

"NOO!" Boomer yelled punching the rock pile.

"Now we have a hole in the roof, Bubbles is in labor, and they're all trapped." Will frowned.

"Im so worried" Bunny said trembling.

"Wait Buttercup you could-" She shakes her head at me.

"If i did anything with this hammer it could demolish the room"

"Dammit... " Boomer frowns.

"Let me see what i can hear..." I said concentrating.

* * *

_**Me: So how was it?! hehe ^_^**_

_**Blast: Wow O_O**_

_**Buttercup: NANI?! CLIFFHANGER!**_

_**Butch: -.-**_

_**Me: ehh..well i have other things to do right now**_

_**Boomer: READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**_

_**Bubbles: YAY AND HAVE A NICE NIGHT!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hello everyone :) Sorry for taking so long but I dont always have the time! ^_^**_

_**Anyways thanks for all your reviews it really makes me happy**_

_**Butch-i really wish you wouldnt leave us hanging liek this**_

_**Sorry Butch things happen, get over it (:**_

_**Butch- TALKING TO ME THAT WAY?!**_

_**Boomer- anyways Miku-chan you were saying?**_

_**Thanks Boomer, anyways i wont lie, i like the blues the most everyone probably knows and im sorry if you guys get annoyed by it. Im writing it like i want and im trying to put all couples :)**_

_**Blossom- i feel unwanted by you now Miku! T.T**_

_**Brick-yes apologize to my Blossom!**_

_**Blossom- O_O**_

_**lol anyways... so sorry ahead of time i hope you enjoy this...disclaimer? **_

_**Bunny- she doesnt own any of the PPGZ except blah, have complaints who cares?**_

_**Umm Bunny-chan you feeling okay? **_

_**Blake- ill talk to her, onto the story everyone!**_

* * *

_**Bunny's P.O.V**_

AH WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?! WTF! I MEAN WTF?!

"Hear anything yet?" Boomer said staring at the wall. Buttercup sighed in anger and impatience.

"Yes i hear them, i think they are at the pushing part now" Rhythm sighed.

"Well dammit! I want to be with her!" Boomer frowns punching the ground in defeat. Rhythm's face lit up in shock.

"Rhythm?" I asked touching her shoulder. Buttercup, from the sidelines, was cussing under her breath. I sweat dropped. I want my children back dammit! And some damn TACOS.

"THAT IT!" Rhythm smiled in delight. "I can communicate with Blast-kun! See how things are going!"

"Uhh...good, but how does that help us get through?" Buttercup said with one of her eyes twitching. Rhythm sweat dropped.

" i can only do so much" She said lowering her eyes to the ground with a sad gleam.

"its okay..." Will said sadly. "Lets see how things are?" Rhythm smiled at him again. I looked at the pile of rocks. Something... there must be something we can use to get through!

"AH!" I freaked out when Rhythm suddenly slammed her hand on the ground. The others sweat dropped at me.

"Just gotta...get the right connection..." She said closing her eyes. Nani...T_T Wtf is this shit?

* * *

_**(meanwhile with the others) Blossom's P.O.V**_

Ahhhhh how long does it take to find this stupid king?! I wish I could just go back with the others. I looked to Brick-kun who was leaned against a rock. We had stopped for Jenny and the wolfs who needed a break.

"We will pick this up again in 15" Travis said not even once looking at any of us but Kev. I sweat dropped.

"Are we even close? Does anyone know?" I asked leaning against Brick-kun. He smiled at me and moved a few strands of hair outta my face. I smiled back with a pink blush.

"Yes Blossom" Reed said grinning at me and Brick. I nodded taking in the surroundings. Being a vampire really does have its perks. I can see much better than ever before. I seen a few bats and a couple of owls staring in the distant fields.

"I hope the others are okay" Jenny said her panting getting slower. "I must be outta shape." Cole and Kev laughs at her. Butch glances her way and looks away again.

"Im sure they are, anything evil is following us by now" Butch said making it silent. Blake was silent with a emotionless face.

"I feel like something is wrong" Brick said which caused everyone to look at him. I looked at him in worry. What does he mean?!

"What do-" Blast pauses. He looks at the ground in shock.

"Blast?" Blake finally speaks up staring at him. Blast looks at him with a happy grin.

"Its Rhythm-chan!" He cheered leaning to the ground. EH?! What the world?

"What is she saying?" Jillian asked. I looked back and forth frantically. Just what the hell is going on?!

"Rhythm and Blast have the special power to communicate with each other through sound waves" Brick said staring at him. Could..could this be the bad feeling.

"Oh my..." Blast said his eyes going wide. "Bubbles is in labor and trapped with Kira and the kids."

"NANI?!" Me,Jillian, Blake, Butch and Jenny screeched.

"Buttercup is okay though?!" Butch freaked. Blast nodded at him and he sighed in content. Blake's eye's flashed for a minute.

"Bunny...?"

"Is pissed but okay" Blast answered him. Did their eyes always flashed when we are in danger? O_o

"What are we going to do?" Kev asks pulling Jenny closer to him to keep her from worrying.

"Stick to the plan" Travis said and i felt one of my eyes twitch. Some of our friends are in trouble and he just wants to continue on?!

"I have a better idea." Blake said glaring. "How about some of us go back and help"

""Wha-"

"My best friend is in labor and poor Kira is trapped with her" I said looking his way. "Im going too"

"Then i will go" Brick-kun said smiling at me. He wraps his arms around me.

"Well me an Jillian will go ahead with plan" Reed said smiling. "You guys go back"

"Cole...Kev?" Takaaki finally spoke up.

"Yea boss you can go back" Kev smirked. He still held Jenny. "Me, Cole, and Jenny will still go"

"Arigato" Takaaki smiled. "That blue boy never takes care of her properly" Butch's eyes looked at him angrily.

"Well see you guys" They said taking off in a dash. We stood there for a minute to register.

'Now what is going to happen?'

* * *

_**Kira's P.O.V (after the scene above)**_

"One last push Bubbles!" I said and she screamed in agony. I grabbed her baby and pulled him out. Awww look at him, even though he would look better with out the blood.

"uuu...ugh" Bubbles sighed and fell back on the bed. Poor Bubbles. What am i going to cut the umbilical cord with?!

"" I looked to Tokio who had scissors in his hand. NANI?! I grabbed it with one hand and cut the cord. Umm okay. The baby was crying so at least that is good. I need to clean him. I looked to the right and seen the bedroom's bathroom.

"there!" I cheered. I noticed Bubbles had passed out into sleep. So quickly i cleaned the baby of all the blood and stuff and wrapped him in a green towel. Its a little big but oh well. I had the baby in one arm and i was trying to wake Bubbles up.

"Uhhh...?" Bubbles opened her eyes and then stared.

"Bubbles, your baby boy..." I smiled handing him to her. Of course i helped stuff pillows for her so she could properly hold him. She smiles tiredly.

"Makoto..." She sighs happily. "Thanks so much Kira-chan" I nodded and helped her again. I guess when she is done ill just hold him until someone comes.

"Kara, Ikuto dont wrestle so hard!" I scolded while they ignored me. Definitely the green's kids.

"AH! ARGH!" Me and Bubbles squeaked at the sudden battle cry and we looked tot he pile of rocks.

"Kara, Ikuto! Get over here!" I said grabbing Tokio and Tokie. I put them all on the bed with Bubbles and me. Then suddenly the wall in the bathroom was torn down. I see Brick and start smiling like crazy. THANK GOODNESS!

"BRICK!" I screeched in happiness.

"Found them!" He yells behind him and i see Butch and Blake come out. They stare and them look at the rock pile. Blossom and Blast come out next then Takaaki.

"AH! Bubbles!" Blossom ran immediately over here. Takaaki looked worried too but then showed me a reassuring smile.

"Guys,...hello this is Makoto" Bubbles smiled barely lifting him for them to see.

"Blake, Butch, me and you guys are tearing down the rock pile." Brick said pointing to the blocked door.

"Okay" They said smirking and cracking their knuckles.

"Blast you send word to Rhythm for them to get away" Brick ordered. "Takaaki grab Bubbles, someone grab...uhh Makoto?" Bubbles nodded.

"Got ya" Takaaki said as I grabbed Tokie and Tokio. Blossom grabbed Kara and Ikuto. Takaaki picked up Bubbles and she held on to Makoto.

"Okay she sent word" Blast said and grabbed Makoto for Bubbles. We moved a little far back and the boys went to the rock pile on different sides. Then simultaneously they threw punches at super speed at the rock pile and it eventually vanishes.

"We are finally free!" I said looking to Bubbles and the kids with a smile.

"Guys!" Boomer said with a smile. Will immediately came to me and i gave Bunny her kids. Blake was by her side in a instant and seemed calmer. Buttercup kissed Butch and her kids.

"Im so glad nothing went totally wrong!" Bunny said sighing as she kissed Tokio's forehead.

"Daddy" Kara smiled touching his face. Butch's face went into pure shock. So did butterrcup's.

"AWWW SO CUTE SHE SPOKE HER FIRST WORD!" They cried and Ikuto hugged BC.

"Awwww!" Blossom said snuggling Brick. I smirked at Will who was smiling crazy.

"Bubbles..." Boomer said taking her from Takaaki. He laid her back on the bed.

"Ahem..." Blast smirked. Rhythm had hooked arms with him and she was staring at Makoto.

"Oh my god..." Boomer and Takaaki said together and then they glared at each other.

"Here ya go sir" Blast said handing him over to Boomer.

"Isnt he cute?" Bubbles said tiredly and glanced at the two guys. They nodded and smiled at her.

"So what is happening to us THIS time?" Buttercup said staring at Butch. The RRBZ looked at each other and then sighed. Uh oh what could that mean?

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked ^_^ ENJOY! REVIEWS PLEASE C:**_

_**Blast- Miku-babe u never cease to amaze me :D**_

_**Blossom- yay im not in the woods! ^_^**_

_**Bubbles- I FINALLY HAD BOOMERS CHILD!**_

_**Boomer- *blush***_

_**Really Boomer? lol and thanks Blast-kun ;3**_

_**Brick and Blake- This time we hug anyone who reviews ;D**_

_**Bunny- ...O.O**_

_**lol cya guys next time ^_^**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**HAI EVERYONE! :D:D SUMMER BREAK! YESS! **_

_**Bubbles- YAY! I love the summer!**_

_**Blossom- me too! i love beaches!**_

_**Oh yeah! And im sorry for my absence, life is hard sometimes. Buts its the summer!**_

_**Blast- which means she has more free time! Writing and dates, eh Miku-chan? ;)**_

_**U-uh yeah... writing and dates! *o***_

_**Boomer- haha and we never did find out what was wrong with Bunny last chapter?**_

_**-everyone stares at Bunny-**_

_**Bunny- O.O It was just...uh...THOSE NASTY FUCKING JELLY BEANS! THEY WERE MOLDY!**_

_**Brick&Blossom- omg YOU SHOULD HAVE SUED!**_

_**Bubbles- THATS RIGHT DESU!**_

_**Blake- eh?! So thats what happened?! What is the companies name?!**_

_**ehhehehehehe anyways while they are freaking out, please enjoy this long chapie i have prepared for you guys!**_

_**Blast- HAPPY READING ;D**_

* * *

_**Butch's**_** P.O.V**

"So what is happening to us THIS time?" Buttercup said staring at me. The boys and I looked at each other and then sighed. The girls gave a worried glance.

"Nothing Butterbabe, but we should really be going back to the others" I said fixing Kara into my arms. Kira's face seemed to click into action.

"OH, I'm so sorry! You guys had to come back!" Kira apologized looking down. Will smiled and her and grabbed her hand.

"No its my fault anyways, i couldnt keep everyone together" Boomer said frowning but rubbing Bubbles' hand.

"I agree that we should all go back to support their efforts" Blossom started. "But what about the children?" There was a pause and suddenly Brick gasped.

"Boys, you remember Lady Kai?" Brick said smirking. We (the RRBZ) gasped. Lady Kai, how could we even forget about her?!

"Who is Lady Kai?" Rhythm asks looking at Blast. Blast sighs in relief.

"She is like a grandmother to us. She would be perfect for babysitting the kids" He answered. Buttercup looked at me and i nodded.

"Well then, lets go see her for ourselves" She said grabbing Ikuto.

"Yea great idea! But lets go tomorrow.. Bubbles should be able to get up by then" Blossom smiled. So we began talking of way to get there. I told them i remembered a short cut the way there and Takaaki said he could help lead us.

"Question..." Bubbles said. "Is Lady Kai...a vampire?"

"Hai, Lady Kai is Julian's mother" Kira said smiling. "I even remember her only one while cleaning Boomer's room"

"Eh? You do? I dont remember a Lady Kai" Will stared.

"Well then.. let get the children to bed and we should pack" Blake said pulling Bunny and his kids to him. With that everyone began to leave.

"Hey Butter-babe let's go to our room and get these two to sleep" I said grinning. She nodded and we walked out of the room together, stepping over the pile of debris.

"Hey..Butch..?" Buttercup said once we put Kara and Ikuto on our bed. They began to play with their shoes for some reason O.o.

"Yes?" I said turning my body to hers. She started to blush and get nervous. "Whats wrong?"

"I have a favor, well not a favor...idk how to say it" She says getting frustrated.

"Just talk to me like normal" I smiled and she looked away.

"Okay...okay... i want you..to.."

"To?"

"I want you to turn me" She said looking in my eyes. My eyes widened and i stepped back.

"You want to be turned?" I asked in shock. She grinned.

"Well there are 3 steps you told me to mating... we did the first 2...now.." She says. I grabbed her in a tight embrace.

"Are you sure..?" I said going to her ear. She shuddered but nodded. "As you wish my love" She gulped.

"But first" I said letting her go. "They need to fall asleep...cause this wont be easy.." She nodded as we tuck them in bed.

"Good night Kara, Goodnight Ikuto" She said hugging them.

"Ni Mommmy" Kara said smiling. Ikuto looked around excitedly.

"Nit Daddy, Nit Mommy" He finally said while messing up a bit. We stared at them for awhile. Then she smiled at the both and grabbed me to pull us in the bathroom and closed the door. Thats when i grabbed her in a tight embrace again.

"Now...I'm ready" She said taking a breath. I nodded with a bit of nervousness. I reached toward her neck and felt my fangs lengthen. Then i bit her as she screamed.

* * *

_***Next Morning***_

I opened my eyes a little bit. The bathroom light was still on and i ws sitting on the floor with my Buttercup in my embrace. I took a good looka t her to see her face in a blissful sleep. Her hair looked a little bit longer than last night. Her skin paler of course. I smiled and kissed her head.

"Mmmm?" She said fidgeting. "Eh... Butch..." She looked up at me and i seen her beautiful slighty glowing lime green eyes. She examined herself before getting off me. I stood up with her and hugged her.

"Welcome to the dark side" I said and she giggled at me.

"I feel cold" She said grabbing her arms. I nodded.

"Yes..something you'll get used to" I said still grinning. "Your even more sexy now" She glared at me.

"Dont say that!" She said resisting the urge to slap me. "You never change" I laughed with her

"neither do you my love" I smirked. We walked out of the door to see our kids still sleeping.

"hey Butch..." Buttercup said her hand wavering on the bed sheets. "I... i dont say it alot...or not alot at all.. but" I gave her a questionable stare.

"But i... i do love you.." She said frowning with a tiny blush. I chuckled and threw my arms around her.

"I love you too my Cupcake" I said smiling. I felt tiny hands on my shoulder and looked to see Kara giggling at me. She was standing but wavering looking like she was about to fall. Ikuto was kicking the sheets around.

"OI! You kids scared me!" Buttercup said and grabbed Ikuto. "Ikuto, Kara... we are getting ready for a field trip!" We all looked at her and started laughing.

What a family

* * *

_**Jenny's P.O.V**_

The wind was blowing my hair back like crazy. Guess i was right to put it in a braid before we left. I wonder how the others are doing. It seems too boring now that they went back. Still i guess im worrying about Kira-chan.

"Wait" Travis said sticking his arm out. Kev and the others stopped. (I'm riding on Kev)

"Whats wrong?" Julian said peering around Reed, who practically had her in his protection hold. We noticed a few demons lurking around the area and i felt like i wanted to shrink and disappear. Cole growls and then Kev growls. I wish i could understand them.

"What do we do?" I whispered to Reed. He looked back at me.

"Get off Kev and stand back with Julian." He ordered. While shaking i got off of Kev and stood behind Julian in the far back.

"We are going to take care of them so we can keep moving" Travis said as they dashed off. I looked away as i heard the clash of the fighting begin. Julian smiled at me.

"Dont worry , im here" She said grabbing my hand. We smiled at each other.

"JULIAN! THERE ARE MORE COMING YOUR WAY!" Reed warned and suddenly i saw a fight flash before my eyes. Julian had grabbed one of those demons, killed it, threw another one into the other and killed them both.

"Woah..." I said wide-eyed. She giggled innocently.

"Well i have been alive for a while" She commented coming by me again. We both gasped as we noticed even more surrounding. Travis and Reed came to us and so did Cole and Kev.

"There are too many for us" Reed said grabbing Julian.

"Why are there this many demons in this part?!" Kev said as Cole and him went human. I'm guessing its to show we aren't right off enemies. But that wont do us any good.

"If only Brick were here.. he is a good negotiator" I whimpered grabbing Kev's arm. Kev growled.

"What are you people doing?!" Someone yelled. We all looked and to our surprise seen a man who looked half demon. He had human characteristics except his skin was grey, his eyes red and his hair black and spiky. Plus he has claws and sharp teeth and he was wearing a crown and had a flowing cape. You know.. all that stuff.

"EHHH?!" Reed and Travis screeched.

"We werent expecting to see you so soon" Julian said in surprise.

"What?" Cole asked. "This is it? The Demon king?"

"Yes, I am the Demon King." He said crossing his arms and looking at us menacingly. "Who are you, why did u randomly attack my people, and why do you have wolves and a human girl?" I gulped when he looked at me.

"Gomen" Julian said bowing. "For now.. i am the Vampire Queen, im training my replacement" He looked as if he had been smacked across the face.

"Julian and Reed?" He said in disbelief. "What the heck is your problem? I could kill you right now!" Reed frowned.

"We overheard a rumor... that you were going after our next aires!" Reed exclaimed.

"And the reason we attacke d your people was to find you" Travis said. "We are here to convince you not to kill the next aires."

"Well your doing a great job!" He said sarcastly. He rolled his eyes and messaged his temples. "I have neve made such threats! Quite the opposite!"

"W-what do you mean?" I asked shyly. He looks at me and jumps down near us.

"I mean, human girl, that i was going to converse with the new aires for my own purposes." He said looking at Cole and Kev.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Cole said crossing his arms.

"COLE!" Kev barked. "Sorry about him... he has a negitive view." The guy laughs.

"You people are more intersting than i thought. "He says looking at Julian and Reed. "My name is Pheonix" I blinked. I guess he didnt have a normal name after all.

"Explain yourself then, Phoenix. I dont take kindly to threats against my child" Reed glared.

"And you shouldnt, i merely was going to go to discuss allies and peace." He said sighing. "But you guys obviously heard a bad rumor, Im not the bad guy"

"Sorry, I guess we were too dramatic" I said rubbing the back of my head. He laughs.

"Well a little. But ill send you off now, I'm afraid im too busy right now" He said shaking hands with Reed. "When the new aires become king and queen, send a message my way."

"Sure..." Reed said staring at him.

"Well lets go guys, these guys are not to be touched!" Phoenix orders to the demons and they stop surrounding us. Then he looks back, smiles friendly, and disapears.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Kev yelled. "His name wasnt Lucifer! AND HE LOOKED NOTHING LIKE HIM!"

"That was embarassing" Julian said rubbing her hands together.

"TRAVIS! YOU MADE US OUT AS FOOLS!" Reed said grabbing Travis's collar. Kev looked at me then Reed.

"Well the demons attacked us, so that was an act of war!" Travis said yanking free. "Dont start a fight with me." I got in the middle.

"You two idiots" I said calmly. "Niether were at fault. Travis just misunderstood, but his questioning was right. Why did those demons attack us?"

"First it wanted Buttercup when she was preggo" Cole said looking at us. "Now we found out it this Demon king isnt a bad guy at all"

"Then who was that demon?" Julian asked walking to Reed to calm him down.

"Call the others" Travis said throwing his phone at me. "Tell them what happened. I'm sure they are trying to come to help."

"And instead, tell them to meet us at the old library in Citysville" Reed said earning a glance from me. Citysville...thats were Rhythm and Bunny are from, and where Blast and Blake were created...

"Hai" I said turning the phone on.

"In the meantime, thats where we are heading. Looks like we got research to do" Reed instructed as Kev and Cole turned back into wolves. I climbed on top of Kev while dialing the secret base number. Then we all took off.

* * *

_**Buttercup- YOU TURNED ME INTO A VAMPIRE!**_

_**Well yea.. you couldnt be human forever with a vampire mate.**_

_**Buttercup- IK THATS WHY IM HAPPY! I CAN KICK EXTRA ASS NOW!**_

_**Bunny- LOL I WITH YOU! LET ME BE NEXT!**_

_**Bubbles&Boomer- lol you guys are always pumped for a fight**_

_**Thats just how they are! Anyways i hope you guys enjoyed!**_

_**Blossom- Do tell her what you thought in you reviews!**_

_**Brick- *winks* -gives all furture reviewers a cookie-**_

_**lol anyways... pls read and review! tell me what you think ^^ Looks like things have gotten into a twist now :)**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Blossom: OMG HI GUYS!**_

_**Uhhhh Blossom...i usually get to say the first words O.O**_

_**Bubbles: hehe she just got alot of candy so she is hyper ^.^**_

_**Buttercup: Where did the Rowdy's go Miku-chan?**_

_**I have no idea...they didnt say anything...**_

_**Bubbles: maybe they are spending family time! :D**_

_**Bunny: IMPOSSIBLE! Butch and Blake in the same room is bad enough **_

_**LOL your right but lets just get on to the story**_

_**Blossom: HAPPY READING! THAT IS IF U LIKE READING! HEHE BUT YOU WOULDNT BE ON HERE IF-**_

_**Buttercup: shut UP! just have fun with this ...chapter...**_

* * *

_***IMPORTANT!~* **_

_**(i keep forgetting...but bold words are when one of the vampires reads someone's mind, italaise is thoughts) You'll catch the drift :)**_

_**No One's**_** P.O.V**

"Does everyone have what they need?" Brick asked while trying to help Bunny push some supplies in a bag.

"Somewhat" Blast laughed as Rhythm threw a CD case at him. He easily caught it and winked at her. Her face flushed because he had been teasing her since last night. Blossom smiled at the couple and went to Brick. Suddenly Boomer, Bubbles, and Makoto were downstairs with a huge bag.

"Glad to see you up Bubbles" Kira said smiling at her. Bubbles smiled back to her and Boomer handed Makoto to her.

"Thanks Kira, did you and Will hear screaming last night?" She asked them. _I could have swore i heard screaming...definitely a girl's scream._ Boomer picked up the bag and stared at Bubbles. He too heard a scream last night but thought he imagined it.

"Actually yes I did" Will paused. "So it wasn't just me." Brick looked at them intently. So they heard it too...but Brick had a different idea about the scream.

"Hey guys!" Butch said coming in cheerfully. Bunny stared at him with a smirk as she finished stuffing the clothes into the duffel bag.

"Oh god" Blake said grabbing Tokio. "Why are you cheerful?" Butch sneered at Blake and continued with Buttercup suddenly at his side. She was holding Kara and Butch was holding Ikuto.

"Actually thats because last night-" Butch was interrupted by a loud instrumental noise coming from Kira. She blushed.

"S-sorry thats my cell" Kira said pulling it out and answering it. Will chuckled. "Hello?"

"Anyways we have everything right?" Blossom asked the girls. They nodded.

"Wait...slow down Jenny" Kira said her brow furrowing. "You said that this demon King is.."

"Wait thats Jenny on the phone?" Brick said suddenly by her. "What is she saying?" Kira looked at Brick and sighed. Kira tells everyone what Jenny is saying over the phone...about Phoenix and the confusion.

"NANI?!"

"You mean to tell me that was a waste of a mission?" Butch shouted angrily. "Then what the hell was it for?"

"Calm down idiot" Brick said rubbing his temples.** Why the hell is he calling me an idiot!?**

"It just means that Dad got it wrong" Will says looking down. "And why does he want to meet us at the Old Library?"

"Wait what old library?" Buttercup said annoyed. She was tapping her foot impatiently.

"The old library in Citysville" Kira said her eyes widened. She hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket. Bunny and Rhythm gasped

"CITYSVILLE?!" They yelled.

"..." Blast and Blake stared at Kira at the new found information. Citysville was their hometown...

"I see" Blossom implied with a smile. "Then we should be going"

"Rhythm we are going back again!" Bunny cheered to her lifelong friend/sister. Rhythm smiled and hugged Blast's arm.

"Yea its going to be great" She said smiling happily. Bubbles turned to Boomer and smiled sadly at him. She misses her Grandma...this isnt what she needed to be thinking about right now though. Plus she hates to make anyone worry about her.

"Well then lets grab the bags and hit the road" Takaaki said making it silent and awkward. He came out of nowhere!

"AHHHH!" Bubbles yelped while clutching Makoto. "D-dont sneak u-up on me like that!" Takaaki laughed at her.

"Anyways.." Brick chuckled. He grabbed Blossom's hand. "Lets go!"

* * *

"So they are heading to the library in Citysville?" A dark haired man said tapping the edges on his chair. The couple in front of him bowed to respect him.

"Yes and I heard a human girl talking to the group with Brick in it" A light haired man said standing once the dark haired man told him to rise. His mate was beside him smirking.

"We are certain that they are going there too" The woman said looking at her nails trying to distract herself. Out of everyone she knew she was the 'calm one' . "Which means they found the real King"

"Real..King?" The dark haired echoed. He yelled in rage and threw a vase at the woman that the man easily caught. "WHO IS THE REAL KING?!"

"M-my apologies y-your highness! You are.." She said clearly scared by his voice and bowed. Her mate bowed too but glared at the corner of his eye. This imposter tried to hurt his MATE. He didnt like what was coming next.

"Now i chose you two for this mission because you know them" The fake king said laughing. He pointed to them. "Dont forget why I'm making you do this." The couple didnt say anything and their bangs covered their eyes.

"Please...dont do anything to my brother sir...we wont fail you" The woman said tears threatening to sting her eyes. Her mate grabbed her hand.

"Good...very good" The fake King said smirking. "Now my best warrior was slayed by that stupid blue Ruff.."

"Boomer you mean" The light haired man said smiling to himself. He liked Boomer but Brick the most because he was the calmest one.

"Whatever" The fake King spat with venom. "Like i said...I want Brick's little..._Blossom"_ The woman looked away trying not to feel bad. "So go get her... AND DONT YOU DARE FAIL ME!"

"..." They stared at him but nodded.

"Or i will kill your little brother...even though his power is quite useful to me..." The fake King said smirking evilly and rubbing his chin. The couple stared wide eyed. They knew what this meant.

"No...sir...i will get Blossom without fail to you...i wont let my relationship get in the way! Please just dont hurt my brother.." The woman said sighing in defeat...she knew she was going to do this mission anyways. But somehow knowing she had no other way out hurt her. Her mate looked at her with a unreadable expression.

"Good...now make haste" The fake King ordered. "Good Luck and dont fail me..._Bell_"

* * *

**(Yes...my reason for Bell will become clear O: But give credit to DarkPurpleVampire girl its her characters)**

*2 hours after the event above*

"Is this the place?" Bunny asked looking with pleasure. It looked creepy but even though it made her calmer.

"Sure is" Brick said coming to the front of the group with Blossom. He knocked on the door.

"What a place" Buttercup said sneering a bit. It looked like a haunted hut of some kind. Spider webs and creepy mist, is this really a good idea?

"No worries Cupcake" Butch whispered in her ear. She blushed and glared at him.

"Dont read my mind Butch" She growled. He smirked lovingly at her anyways.

"Well well! If it isnt my _favorite_ boys!" A woman, who the girls presumed, was Lady Kai. The boys smiled at her.

"Konicihwa Lady Kai!" They said. Lady Kai took a look at Brick and started to cry. We sweat dropped.

"Oh my...the Vampire King in my presence" She cried and Boomer handed her a tissue. "Oh Boomer dear your so handsome...would you mind using those powers of yours to turn my lights back on?"

"Umm okay" Boomer said going in the hut.

"U-uh" Brick sweat dropped. "Im not King yet Lady Kai"

"Oh...oh well..but please dear, call me Auntie" She smiled. She looked at Blossom. "OH!"

"U-uh s-sorry, my name is Blossom!" Blossom said nervously bowing. "Im Brick's mate" Lady Kai's eyes grew wide. She looked around at the others.

"This is my mate Buttercup!" Butch showed proudly with one fang showing. Buttercup held the urge to say it was cute.

"My mate Bunny" Blake said goofily smiling. Bunny giggled.

"Rhythm" Blast said pulling her closer. Lady Kai smiled at them.

"So cute...and you must be Boomer's mate?" She said looking towards Bubbles.

"Yes i am!" She said smiling. "This is my lifelong friend Taka-chan!" Takaaki looked touched when she said 'lifelong'.

"This is Kira...and her mate Will!" Blossom introduced and they smiled. Boomer came back out and stood next to Bubbles.

"I gave you electricity Auntie" Boomer smiled. Suddenly Lady Kai gasped.

"C-CHILDREN?!" She said with heart eyes. She just LOVED children. "YOU HAVE CHILDREN?!"

"haha Yes Auntie" Blake said grabbing Tokio. "This is my son Tokio...and my daughter Tokie"

"My child is Makoto" Boomer said proudly. Bubbles lifted him up better so Lady Kai could get a better look.

"My children...Kara and Ikuto" Buttercup said grinning. "They are the oldest of the bunch."

"Hai" Kara said and Ikuto waved being silent.

"SO KAWAII!" Kai said placing a hand on her heart. "So i have nieces and nephews!"

"Yes and we need you to look after them" Brick said with determination.

"Oh so you have a mission? YOSH! I will take care of them!" She said smiling happily.

"Great!" Butch said handing over Ikuto. "Ikuto likes to stay by Kara so i wouldnt separate them on purpose"

"Hmmm?" Kai said taking in Kara and Ikuto in her arms.

"If you do...Ikuto will get angry its actually cute" Will said laughing. Boomer and Blake went inside and put their kids down for Lady Kai.

"We are counting on you Auntie" Blast said reluctantly. "We dont know how long we will be gone.."

"Its fine with me...i have everything i need" She responded putting Kara and Ikuto down on the floor with the others.

"We should leave now...dont want danger following us" Brick said turning away and began walking.

"Bye" They said waving goodbye and blowing kisses to the kids. Lady Kai waved and closed the door behind her.

"Auntie?" Bubbles asked. "Is she Reed's sister?"

"Sure is Bubbles" Boomer said smiling. "Dont worry she was like the best person ever growing up!" Takaaki looked away from the blue couple and examined the woods.

"Yea and she helped Boomer when 'that' happened" Blake said looking at Bunny. Suddenly Brick and Butch stopped with their eyes covered. The event they were referring too was when Boomer was kidnapped by a wolf and tortured for information regarding the vampire king. (A/N: Its in my "Important Facts on my Characters..." If any one you didnt read)

"Dont ever talk about that again" They said growling. The girls stared in shock. The brothers always get along. Blake looked so scared and he never does that.

"Guys..." Boomer said sighing. His eyes were afraid of the story...afraid to remember. But it was thanks to the event that he is so good at his power.

"Anyways" Blossom said hoping to change the mood. "Lets head to Citysville" Bunny and Rhythm smiled at each other and grabbed each other's hand. Soon they will be home.

* * *

**Sorry i gotta end it here...i hope i didnt disappoint! ^_^ HAve fun reading this new chapie!**

**Butch: Hey Miku-chan...do you ever _really_ disappoint your fans?**

**Yes...duh Butch**

**Boomer: get some ice for that burn**

**Butch: How was it a burn?**

**Brick: *burns* Now you have a burn**

**PPGZ: O.O**

**O_O Ummm... **

**Boomer: *gets ice* Here you go brother!**

**Butch:...why me? why did it turn out this way**

**Bunny: lol what got into you Brick?**

**Brick: Im pissed**

**Bubbles: why? O.o Is it because Blossom is now being targeted.**

**Brick: YES YOU IDIOT OF COURSE THATS WHY!**

**BRICK!**

**Boomer: *Punches Brick***

**Brick: *Kicks Boomer***

**Blossom: *slaps them both and eats a cookie***

**Everyone: ...wtf...**

**Blossom: Sorry for these idiots and please enjoy the story and this bag of cookies!**


	25. Chapter 25

**HAI**_** EVERYONE! HEHE =3**_

_**Butch: HEY! WHERE IS MY CUPCAKE?!**_

_**Brick: Baka...the girls aren't here right now T_T**_

_**Boomer: awww but I miss Bubbles :(**_

_**It's only for a bit you guys O.o**_

_**Blake: Control yourselves...**_

_**Blast: Lucky me my girl is always here ;)**_

_**hehhehehe ^.^ Lets just get to the story part already! Here it is :)**_

* * *

_**Blake's P.O.V ;3**_

It only took us an hour and 45 minutes to reach our hometown. Nothing has changed, not anything. Though I just don't care about this place anymore. We pushed through the city gates and got a better look of the city. We paused as we noticed the people there. Oh shit.

"...Maybe we should hunt first" Blast suggested quietly. Boomer face palmed. Me and Brick sighed and Butch's eye twitched.

"Why didn't we do that...BEFORE WE CAME HERE?!" Buttercup yelled and Bubbles tried to calm her down.

"I have an idea" Blossom says turning to us from looking at the city. "Bunny can show us where the Old Library is...she used to live here!"

"Yea!" Bunny giggled. "And the rest of you can hunt" Will and Takaaki turned back into human form and sighed.

"We will also escort you" Will said smiling. Blossom nodded.

"But...Blossom" Bubbles said unsure. "Splitting up those other times never worked out" Boomer nodded by her side.

"Its okay Bubbles!" Blossom cheered oblivious saying this next. "Takaaki is with you!" Boomer's face darkened and we all sweat dropped at the evil aura leaking out.

"You know...i'm not that thirsty" Boomer said pulling Bubbles away from everyone.

"Lighten up Boomer" I said laughing. "None of us want to leave our girls" He pauses for a moment and sighs.

"Little brothers" Butch muttered rolling his eyes. Boomer glared.

"Anyways let's go, I want to hurry back" Brick said pointing to the gates. We started heading for the gate when we noticed Buttercup with us.

"Ummm BC-"

"Havent you noticed yet?" She asked raising her eyebrows in amusement. We still paused.

"She is a vampire now you bakas" Butch chuckled pulling her by his side. We fell anime style.

"We seriously need to be more observant" Rhythm said sighing and we all nodded.

"Well lets hurry up now" Boomer said a bit on edge while i smirked at him.

* * *

_**No one's P.O.V**_

"Are they almost here yet?!" Travis yelled impatiently. Everyone in the library looked. Julian looked up from a book and smacked him across the head.

"Calm down Travis!" She ordered. "I think I'm on to something." Reed smirked at his wife and sat down beside her, scanning the page.

"I miss Kira-chan" Jenny whispered. She was sitting in a chair staring at the floor. Kev knelt in front of her so he could be in her view.

"Dont worry Jenny" He smiled. "Everything will be over soon...you'll see! And then we can get married!" Jenny grinned and bit and fell forward putting her head on his shoulder. (AWWW)

"Thanks Kev" She said quietly. He hugged her and stared straight ahead. He was also worried but couldn't let his mate see it.

"AHA!" Julian cried and the couple ran to her chair. Reed's grin grew wider.

"Is that him? Lucifer?" Travis said pointing to the book. There was a picture of him, of a different devil than HIM. "Thats the guy I mistook. He thinks he is the 'Real King'"

"Foolish" Reed said rubbing his mates arms. "Good job beautiful" Julian giggles.

"Thanks" She says closing the book. "They wont even know its missing" Jenny's eyes grew wide. WAS SHE REALLY STEALING IT?! THE VAMPIRE QUEEN?!

"Okay" Reed said kissing her cheek. Jenny felt her face twitch. What in the world is this? Kev laughed at her reaction.

"Those kids are late" Travis said looking towards the entrance. "Lets go looking for them."

"Wait" Kev said suddenly getting excited. "I sense Taka and Will!" They looked at him. "Follow me!"

* * *

"Look what i found Bliss (again not my character)" Bell said pointing to the group in Citysville. "Its Bunny and Bubbles"

"Goodie...and they are with a pair of wolves and some human" He said dully. They were on a balcony watching the group below.

"The others left them...that doesnt seem wise to me" Bell said shocked. Bliss looked at her and thought for a moment.

"Hmm...they must have alot of trust in those wolves.." Bliss answered bored. "By now...the Queen and King figured out our lord sent the monster" Bell looked down.

"..."

"Bell?" Bliss turned to his mate. He noticed her expression and hugged her. "Its okay." Bell cried on his shirt and his face grew sad. He HATED his own inability to save her brother. They both knew they didn't want to do this.

"I don't...wanna do this" She cried. "It's not fair..."

"Bell we are being monitored" Was all he could say. She shut up and dried her tears. He let go of her to find the group again.

"They probably forgot about us anyways..." Bell said fidgeting. "Lets go"

* * *

"Hey Bubbles" Takaaki said walking beside her. She looked up at him.

"Yea Taka-chan?" Bubbles asked sweetly. Takaaki was feeling down. His best friend was being hogged and by Blue boy. If only he could get just a hug! It might be a bad idea...and it probably isn't allowed..but its just a hug! Just one and he wont ask again. "Taka-chan?"

"B-Bubbles...can I have a hug?" He asked shyly. Everyone stared at him. Bunny giggled.

"A h-hug?" She asked shocked by this sudden action. How jealous would Boomer-kun get? But he looks like he really needs it. "Sure" Takaaki secretly cheered and he hugged her.

"Hey guys...I just noticed" Will said looking around.

"Whats wrong Will-kun?" Kira asked grabbing his arm. She too was looking around.

"Where is Cole?" Will asked wide-eyed. Everyone looked around the group. He was supposed to be here with them. He hasn't said a word in like forever.

"What? I'm still here" Cole said suddenly beside Bunny.

"AH! COLE YOU FAT ASS!" Bunny shouted starting to hit him. He flinched. Takaaki and Will were suddenly worried.

"Cole?" Everyone stopped to ask, even Bunny, who felt guilty.

"Its nothing...but I think we are being monitored" He said bored.

"Why havent you been saying anything?" Takaaki asked.

"Oh I don't know...i guess im not important" He spat out. Takaaki was taken back to be talked to like that from his own best friend.

"Cole we're sorry" He said with a frown. Cole stared at him but still seemed angry.

"Whatever...just go get pampered by Blondie" He muttered. Bubbles blinked. Takaaki was mad now...what was his problem?! And why did he bring Bubbles into this.

"Hey Cole are you feeling alright?" Will asked putting a hand on his shoulder. Cole took his hand and pushed him away. Will hit the ground. Cole had used too much force.

"Will!" Bunny and Kira said going to him.

"Stay outta this you PERFECT 'EVERYONE LOVES ME' WOLF!" Cole growled. Will blinked and felt tears sting.

"Cole whats your problem!" Takaaki asked and Bubbles went to Will.

"My problem? Oh it might be because...everyone is wrapped in their own perfect worlds with their own PERFECT girls!" He spat out again with venom.

"But Cole your part of this group and we love you too" Bubbles said standing and facing him. Cole glared at her.

"YOU of all people shouldnt be talking! You have TWO guys!" He mustered. Bubbles fought back surprise.

"It isn't like that" Bubbles and Takaaki said at the same time.

"Whatever...its just...nice to have somebody" Cole said turning his back after looking at Bunny.

"..." Cole suddenly ran off and a wolf growl could be heard.

"Come on..." Takaaki said grabbing Bubbles hand. Will got up and took both girls and ran.

"But Taka-chan what about Cole?" She asked. He frowned.

"He is too dangerous to go after now" He answered and noticed her sad face. "But don't worry"

"TAKAAKI! WILLLLLLL!" Kev suddenly glomped Will with a hug and they both fell. Jenny grabbed Kira and squeezed her. They pulled Takaaki on the floor and into the hug. Bunny and Bubbles giggled.

"Hello my dears!" Julian said grabbing those too and hugging them.

"Where are the others?" Reed asked. Travis went and hugged Will.

"They are hunting" Kira said after breaking her hug. Bubbles smiled at Reed and hugged him. Bunny noticed something silver sparkle from the sun. She looked closer and noticed two pair of silver eyes. One of them were slightly darker. She could have sworn she heard a dark chuckle and suddenly she felt her conscious slip.

"BUNNY!"

* * *

(WITH BUNNY HER P.O.V)

I felt drowsy and opened my eyes. I looked around and everything was black. As if I were in a pitch black room. I could only see myself. I remembered looking into a pair of dark silver eyes and feeling weird.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!" I yelled to no one in particular. Suddenly an image came before me. It was wavy like water but i could still see. It was all of us, The RRBZ, PPGZ, Kira and Jenny, the wolves and Julian, Reed, and Travis. We were at this castle.

"What! Wait!" I yelled as the image changed. Suddenly the pair of dark silver eyes appeared before me and turned red. I felt like screaming. Suddenly a new image came and it showed me... I was all bloody. The guys around me were still fighting and Blake was beside me fighting off a bunch of people. Why am i injured?

Suddenly from the ground someone stabs Brick near the heart and he collapses. All the RRBZ took on their demon aura forms then. Then someone grabbed me and as Blake tried to grab me back the person broke my arm and I screamed.

"WHAT IS THIS!" I screamed in horror trying not to watch. I couldn't close my eyes! THIS IS HORRIBLE! "MAKE IT STOPPPP!" I was screaming bloody murder as I watched the person call some HUGE ANIMAL and throw me at it. It then tore at me.

* * *

_**Rhythm's P.O.V **_

We had just come to the others when we seen them crowded around Bunny. She was thrashing around unconsciously. Everyone is so worried!

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Blake demanded taking her in his arms. "TELL ME!" Brick placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"She just collapsed!" Bubbles said. "I don't know why or how! She was right beside me" Boomer began rubbing her back.

"Its okay...she'll wake up soon" Boomer said to her. Blossom felt sick not knowing what happened.

"I'll get some water! Buttercup, Bubbles help me" She asked and they nodded. I was going to kneel down but Blast pulled me too him. I noticed the aura coming off Blake.

"Dont" Blake said his eyes glowing. "Dont..touch her! Shes MINE" Brick tightened his grip on her shoulder,

"She will be fine dude! She probably just fainted." Brick said trying to be useful. Julian grabbed Reed's hand worriedly.

"eh?" Will sniffed the air. And then again. Takaaki looked at him.

"What is it Will?" He asked getting all the attention.

"I smell and vampire...maybe two" Will said unsure. Blake's eyes flashed as he snapped his head forward. He suddenly looked at me and i became nervous.

"Here" He said handing her to me. I knelt on the ground with her. He goes to Will. "Where?"

"Umm..Blake..i cant hear anyone" Blast said frowning. Brick took Blake and the other boys too look around the area. So it was just us girls. The PPGZ came back with water and i wiped her face.

"i don't understand" Julian said pacing. "What could make her suddenly faint?"

"Maybe too much sun?" Jenny said and then she sighed. "But it's not that hot out..."

"It still a possibility" Kira said trying to lighten the mood.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bunny screamed loudly and she jolted up. She was out of breath and sweating.

"BUNNY!" We screamed and i jolted up. I grabbed her shoulder and shook her.

"Whats wrong! What happened?!" I screeched. Buttercup grabbed a rag and wiped her face. Bunny began to calm down and her eyes widened.

"RHYTHM-NII!" She yelled hugging me. "OH IT WAS SO HORRIBLE IT WAS AWFUL!" She was crying hysterically. I was so confused. Your talking about a crazy insane hyper girl who hardly cries.

"Bunny! Calm down its okay! your okay" Blossom said putting her hand on her face. Bunny got out of my arms and began to calm down again.

"What happened to you?!" Buttercup demanded out of worry. Bunny was still taking deep breaths.

"Um...a...silver eyes...scary...i saw...myself DIE!" She sobbed grabbing Buttercup this time. Buttercup blinked.

"Nani? You saw yourself...die?" Kira said horrified. "I dont understand."

"How could that of happened?" Julian said rubbing Bunny's back. Suddenly the guys returned and Bunny let go of Buttercup.

"BUNNY!" Blake yelled running forward.

"BLAKE!" Bunny yelled hugging him. She was still sobbing. I could only stare... How could she see her own death? Poor Bunny... how horrible...and there is no telling how she died.

"Bunny-nii!" Boomer said surprised. "What happened?"

"Bunny said something about silver eyes and she saw herself...die" I said still shocked. The boys tensed up and stared at Bunny and Blake. Blake was rubbing her hair and whispering sweet words to calm her down.

"Oi..Bubbles dont cry" Brick said seeing as how the blonde was tearing up. Boomer hugged her.

"Everything is fine" Reed said grabbing Julian. "We will figure this out" The boys tried their best to comfort the girls. But they were just as confused.

* * *

**(Else where...No one's P.O.V) **

Bell looked at Bliss pitifully. Bliss hid his face a few tears hitting the floor.

"Oh..Bliss..." Bell said sadly. They had gotten a new order to cause panic in the group. It was sad fate that Bunny was the one to stare into Bliss's eyes. Though they didn't want anyone to look.

"Its okay...everything is fine" Bell said soothing her mate. He still stayed in the same position. She hated when Bliss had to do that. Bliss has the power to show people how they are going to die. But it isn't ever really certain. It's just as if you were seeing the future, and it can always be changed. Bliss can only show you if u stare into his eyes.

Though it doesn't work on Bell. Bell and Bliss just stood there. Both hoping that their fate didn't come to having to kill that group of friends/family.

* * *

_**Boomer: FOR THE LOVE OF ALL PANCAKES! WHY WAS THAT SO SAD**_

_**Trust me that isn't even the sad part v.v**_

_**Brick: I'm concerned...**_

_**Blake: WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE BUNNY?!**_

_**Cause the only other people were busy...and even though Bubbles and Buttercup are danger prone I didn't want it to be them**_

_**Butch: thank you :)**_

_**Blast: lol my babe wishes for you to review and enjoy this...uh**_

_**Chapie ;D Read&REVIEW! Hope you enjoys ;3**_

_**~Miku-channx3**_


End file.
